Sombras en el horizonte
by Lord Sharingan
Summary: Akatsuki ha sido vencido, Madara ha muerto, la paz gobierna sobre la aldea de la hoja, un extraño shinobi aparece, trayendo la sombra de la guerra sobre las hojas, pero tambien obliga a algunos a aceptar sentimientos que esconden en sus corazónes...
1. Luchar contra el demonio

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, es una idea que se me ocurrio mientras platicaba con una amiga, asi que no sean muy duros y lean**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama, xD**

**LUCHAR CONTRA EL DEMONIO**

"Aburrido, muy aburrido"

Nada describiría mejor su condición actual, bueno, tal vez problemático, pero eso seria robar la frase de cabecera de cierto shinobi perezoso y con amor a las nubes, suspiró, mientras leía de nuevo su más reciente adquisición de la serie icha-icha, ese día supervisaba los entrenamientos de su equipo y el de Kurenai Yuhi, pues ella se encontraba cuidando a su pequeño hijo Hiroshi, de tres años, hijo de Sarutobi Asuma, pues había pescado un leve resfriado, y aunque no era nada serio el pequeño necesitaba mimos.

El shinobi de grisácea cabellera miró a sus jóvenes pupilos, vaya que habían mejorado, pareciese que fue ayer que se encontraba haciéndolos sufrir por conseguir un par de cascabeles, y ahora eran los más poderosos shinobis de toda la aldea de Konoha, era difícil reconocerlo, pero añoraba los momentos en los que tenía que protegerlos, ahora no podía más que considerarlos como iguales, si, claro que si, Hatake Kakashi había entrenado campeones.

Los jóvenes entrenaban con mucha normalidad, todos, algo realmente asombroso debido a que se encontraban a escasos centímetros el extrovertido y risueño jinchuriki del kyubi y la siempre tímida y amable heredera del clan Hyuga, unos años antes el entrenamiento hubiera terminado con una pequeña kunoichi ojiperla inconsciente, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, y aunque la chica aun se sentía atraída por su rubio amigo ya podía manejar de mejor manera sus reacciones frente a el.

El día trascurría tranquilo para los shinobis, su entrenamiento se enfocaba puramente en taijutsu, por lo que aunque llevaban algunas horas entrenando no estaban realmente agotados, lo único que en verdad les irritaba era que su extremadamente despistado sensei no les pusiera ni una pizca de atención, eso y que el joven pálido y pelinegro del equipo siete corría de un lado a otro, esbozando una de sus falsas sonrisas mientras llamaba "pene pequeño" al desafortunado Uzumaki, que lo único que podía hacer era intentar asesinarlo, mientras todos le miraban conteniendo la risa, algo bastante difícil en esa condición…

Vaya, nunca creyó que ese día llegaría, pero si, Kakashi tenía que reconocer dos cosas que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, estaba harto de leer y leer las mismas novelas una y otra vez, y también estaba harto de mirar y mirar la misma cabellera rosa sin poder evitarlo, ¿como hacerlo? Le fascinaba, y aunque el quisiera negarlo sencillamente no quería dejar de verla, le parecía algo impresionante el enorme cambio de la chica, de ser una gennin promedio, sin ninguna habilidad especial, a una de las mejores ninja medico de la villa, solo superada por su maestra, Tsunade, aunque a nadie le sorprendería que dentro de poco la chica fuera aun mejor que su maestra, no solo eso, su cuerpo había crecido de una manera ideal… "vaya, deja de pensar esas cosas maldito pervertido" se reprendió, "vaya que las bolas de fuego resaltaban su belleza… "¿Bolas de fuego?

Un segundo, tal vez menos, fue lo que tardo en llegar la lluvia de fuego a su objetivo, Kakashi logró esquivarlas, los años de entrenamiento que había soportado le habían hecho diestro en ese campo, por suerte no había tenido que usar el sharingan para esquivarlas, había algo raro en ese ataque, era demasiado predecible...

El fuego de apagó de pronto, mostrando varios cuchillos kunai preparados con sellos explosivos, que detonaron sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al shinobi, los jóvenes miraban impactados la escena, pues nada más se podía hacer, Hinata buscaba por todas partes con sus ojos especiales, pero no había ninguna presencia cercana aparte de los que se encontraban en el campo.

-Elemento fuego: ¡Técnica de Gran bola de fuego! Se escucho de pronto, del suelo brotó una inmensa esfera ígnea que impactó contra los árboles que rodeaban ese campo, entonces Kakashi salió del suelo, al parecer logró ejecutar su técnica de tierra justo antes de que los sellos explotasen…

-¡Vaya Kakashi sensei, creímos que lo habían lastimado! ¡De veras!

-Chicos, prepárense, el enemigo esta cerca…

-Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja que copia!

Todos miraron hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la voz y observaron a un shinobi ataviado con una gabardina negra, el misterioso sujeto tenía el cabello largo, casi a la altura de los hombros, varios de esos mechones le cubrían el rostro, aun así podían verse sus ojos, que eran de un profundo color negro, todo sería normal de no ser por el tono grisáceo del cabello del ninja, y que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por una mascara de color negro, si no estuviese el a su lado los chicos podrían jurar que se trataba del mismo ninja copia, en su espalda portaba una katana, su bandana lo identificaba como un shinobi de Konoha, solo que esta estaba rayada, era un shinobi renegado, la bandana además tenía a su izquierda el grabado de un relámpago, y del otro lado tenía un kanji, este significaba "Demonio"

-Cual es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es algo que ahora no importa Kakashi, solo he venido a arreglar cuentas contigo, no he venido a nada más.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera seguir hablando cierto rubio se acercaba rápidamente al intruso con una esfera de chakra color azul en la mano…

-¡Rasengan!

Cuando la esfera de chakra impactó en el estomago del shinobi renegado este desapareció, apareciendo un metro detrás del rubio, el cual no podía creerlo, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar el shinobi peligris lo había golpeado en su estomago, lanzándolo de regreso a donde se encontraban los otros…

-Maldito…- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Ese es el nivel de los shinobi de la hoja?, vaya, que patético.

-¡Ahora te demostraremos el verdadero nivel de los ninja de la hoja!

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo los demás miembros del equipo Kakashi y los miembros del equipo Kurenai se habían lanzando a atacar a su enemigo, Sai atacaba con sus bestias de tinta, Shino usaba enjambres de sus insectos para intentar herir al peligris, Akamaru ya se había transformado y luchaba a lado de Kiba usando taijutsu, mientras Sakura y Hinata combinaban sus golpes bañados en chakra, su velocidad era impresionante, pero no habían logrado darle un solo golpe, "Demonio" esquivaba ágilmente todos y cada uno de los ataques, como si se movieran frente a el en cámara lenta.

-¿Eso es todo? – Decía el peligris con un tono despectivo, mientras observaba a los shinobi atacantes, todos se encontraban ya en su límite, pues habían atacado con todo su poder al misterioso shinobi y no le lograron hacer un solo rasguño, parecía ser más fuerte incluso que algunos de los Akatsuki que habían derrotado…

-Veo que han llegado ya al limite de sus fuerzas, si se rinden ahora les aseguro que no les haré ningún daño.

-¡Nosotros los shinobi de la hoja nunca nos rendimos! No importa cuanto luchemos, nos levantaremos de nuevo para continuar.

-Esperaba que se rindieran más fácilmente, hm bueno, parece que tendré que convencerlos de otra manera…

Moviéndose a una velocidad enorme, el misterioso ninja renegado desapareció de la vista de los chunnin, apareció de nuevo justo enfrente de Kiba y Akamaru, golpeando a Kiba en el rostro, mientras que Akamaru recibía una patada en el pecho, quedando ambos fuera de combate, volvió a desaparecer, solo para aparecer justo en frente de Shino, al que noqueo usando el filo de su mano, Sai intentó lanzar contra el peligris un león de tinta, este desapareció de nuevo, apareciendo justo detrás del pelinegro, noqueándolo al instante.

El shinobi enemigo ya había derrotado a cuatro de los seis ninja, de una manera muy fácil, las dos kunoichi restantes se colocaron en una posición defensiva, mientras "Demonio" las observaba tranquilamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin ejecutar ningún movimiento, aparentemente despreocupado del paso del tiempo, Sakura no resistió más la espera y atacó al shinobi bombeando una gran cantidad de chakra a su puño, solo bastaba un solo golpe, al momento del impacto se levantó una gran nube de polvo que cubrió la escena, la pelirosa sonrió, al parecer había dado en el blanco…

Cuando la nube se disipó, la chica pudo ver como su puño era sujetado por la mano derecha del shinobi, Sakura no podía creerlo, intentaba zafarse, pero sencillamente ya no tenia fuerzas, sentía como su chakra abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente, entonces cayó rendida.

Hinata miraba horrorizada como el misterioso peligris colocaba a Sakura en el suelo, estaba impresionada por la fuerza que demostraba el sujeto, pues sin pelear enserio ya había dejado fuera de combate a cinco de los mejores shinobi de la hoja, con absoluta facilidad, ese mismo shinobi caminaba lentamente hacia ella, sin apresurarse, en ese momento la chica sentía como toda su inseguridad volvía, ¿Qué era ella? ¿La decepción de su clan? ¿La kunoichi más débil de toda Konoha? ¿La chica que siempre había amado en silencio y sin ser correspondida a Naruto Uzumaki?...

"¡Claro que no!" pensó ella, era la heredera del clan Hyuga, una kunoichi fuerte y capaz, candidata seria a convertirse en Jounín en unos meses, la futura esposa del futuro Hokage, y como el no se rendiría nunca, ese era su camino ninja…

"Demonio" caminaba lentamente hacía la joven kunoichi, no tenía ninguna prisa, y la vista que le ofrecía la chica después de todo valía mucho la pena, la chica era hermosa, de lacio cabello negro con destellos azulados que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, hermosos ojos color perla, definitivamente era una Hyuga, perteneciente a la rama principal por lo que notaba, mejillas teñidas levemente de rojo y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, definitivamente la fortuna acompañaba al joven que podía presumir de ser la pareja de tan bella flor, pues chicas como ella se encontraban solo una vez en la vida…

El semblante de la joven cambió de pronto, mientras que con un movimiento rápido el Jūken de la Hyuga se dirigía al pecho del shinobi, parecía que después de todo podría vencerlo…

Su ataque fue detenido por la mano de su oponente, que la sujetaba firmemente, aunque delicadamente, la chica intentó atacar usando su otra mano, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ahora la Hyuga se encontraba inmovilizada y completamente conmocionada, tanto por la velocidad que el shinobi poseía, pues había detenido sus dos golpes de Jūken con suma facilidad, también le sorprendía la juventud de su oponente, pues al estar tan cerca pudo notar que no podía ser mayor de los treinta y cinco años, al parecer no era una persona muy expresiva, pues no poseía las marcas de expresión que las personas normalmente poseían...

Pero lo peor de todo, era que por más que luchase y luchase su cuerpo no le obedecía, como si no quisiera separarse de el, su aroma la embriagaba, anulaba sus impulsos, por más que ella lo intentara su cuerpo no le respondía, vaya que el mundo estaba loco, ella, Hinata Hyuga se sentía atraída por un joven shinobi al que no le había visto siquiera el rostro.

-Bueno pequeña, ¿Te rendirás ya?

-Yo... yo… yo no me rendiré, ¡Yo seguiré luchando! – Decía la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Qué haré contigo preciosa?

-No… no ipm…importa lo que me ha… hagas, yo no ce… cederé.

-¿Segura? Por que yo conozco una manera de neutralizarte…

La joven kunoichi cerró sus ojos perla, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle, algún golpe, algún ninjutsu, mil y una formas en las que ella pudiera ser abatida, menos una…

Aun con sus ojos cerrados la chica seguía sumida en sus temores, una extraña sensación en sus labios la saco de sus pensamientos, sentía una ligera presión sobre su boca, que le transmitía una grata calidez, la presión sobre sus labios comenzó a moverse, mientras su boca hacia lo mismo instintivamente, el aroma de ese joven la estaba volviendo loca, y la sensación de calor en sus labios era tan grata aun a través de la delgada tela que cubría su… Un momento… ¿Calor? ¿Presión? ¿La… labios?

"Vaya, parecer que se ha desmayado, hm, me hubiera gustado seguir besándola, sus labios tenían un dulce aroma a fresas"

-Vaya, parece que has acabado con ellos ¿Cierto?

-Solo están inconscientes, lo que me extraña es que no hayas defendido a tus pequeñitos Kakashi.

-Yo sabía que tú no los lastimarías… Takeshi.

-Me conoces demasiado, no por nada somos… hermanos.


	2. Los lazos que nos unen

**Bueno, aki io d nuevo trayendoles un nuevo capitulo del fic XD, pensaba actualizar cada semana, pero decidi no hacerlos esperar tanto, asi k antes de lo k piensen estare actualizando**

**A todos los k me dejaron reviews se los agradezco, mi memoria no es realmente buena, asi k todos los k me escribieron THX**

**Komo saben los personajes no me pertenencen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, pero io los tome prestados para esta historia**

**LOS LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN**

Un beso, un sencillo beso, ¿Por qué todos sus problemas tenían que ver con un simple contacto de labios? Vaya, después de todo ella se lo había buscado, pues nada le obligaba a preguntarles a Sakura y a Ino sobre eso, parecía que ellas cuando se lo proponían podían obtener información en tiempo record, prácticamente la habían obligado a comprar ese labial con sabor y aroma a fresas, y trataban de orillarla a que ella por fin se le declarara al hiperactivo Uzumaki, pero ella no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Justo ese día que ya había reunido el suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos un desconocido los había doblegado y había robado su primer beso, lo más triste de todo era que no lo lamentaba, el dulce aroma del chico aun la llenaba, no podía negarlo, su primer beso no se lo había dado su amado rubio, y se sentía culpable por que a pesar de ello le había fascinado…

Después de unos minutos la chica reaccionó, y lo primero que vio fue a un peligris con un pequeño libro rojo en la mano, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando observó que al otro lado de ella se encontraba otro shinobi de las mismas características pero diferente ropa, con un libro naranja en su mano, que en su pasta decía icha-icha… la chica cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que era solo un mal sueño, sin embargo no pudo evitar oír las platicas de los dos peligrises…

-Veo que aun lees la basura que escribía el viejo pervertido.

-Veo que tú aun escribes cursilerías en libretitas.

-Resulta que no son cursilerías, son poemas de amor.

-Esto no es basura, resulta que es buena literatura.

-Eso que te lo crea alguno de tus niños, pero bueno… hace algún tiempo el viejo pervertido me dio uno de sus libros llenos de perversiones, sin embargo aun lo tengo, supongo que a ti te gustará…

-¿No… no bro… bromeas?

-Tómalo. Me dijo que era una de sus obras inéditas que publicaría en cuanto derrotaran a Akatsuki.

-¡Gracias!

-Hm, no se por que te gustan estas cosas, eres tan pervertido como el viejo.

-Mira quien habla señor "no quise golpear a la linda kunoichi heredera del clan más importante de la villa y por eso la besé hasta que se desmayó"

-Ya te dije que no sabía que ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga, además estoy seguro de que no te hubiera gustado que hiciera lo mismo con la linda pelirosa ¿Verdad?

-C… cla… claro que me da igual Takeshi.

-Yo creo que no Kakashi, bueno yo soy más joven… tal vez podría invitarla a salir y no se, tal vez ella después quiera relacionarse más profundamente conmigo…

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas Takeshi!

-jejeje, lo sabía Kakashi, no te preocupes, solo jugaba, no tocaré a tu "pequeñita" aunque tal vez deberías decirle algo tu.

-Más te vale hermanito.

-¿He… he… hermanito?

-Vaya señorita Hyuga, ya ha despertado, siento haberla besado, pero no se me ocurrió mejor manera de que me dejase de atacar y yo no quería lastimarle, disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Takeshi, Takeshi Hatake.

Antes de que la kunoichi o el peligris mayor pudieran reaccionar, Naruto atacaba a Takeshi, el cual se limitó a esquivar los golpes que el rubio le dirigía.

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¡El nos atacó! ¡De veras!

-El me atacó a mi, no a ustedes, ustedes fueron los que se dedicaron a atacarlo, pero por lo que vi todavía les falta mucho por aprender chicos.- Les reprendía a los chicos, ya que con los sonoros gritos del Uzumaki el que no se despertara era por que estaba muerto.

-Siento haberlos tratado así pero ustedes no dejaban de atacarme, mi nombre es Hatake Takeshi, hermano menor de este holgazán.- Decía el peligris mientras se rascaba la nuca y curvaba los ojos, señal de que sonreía.

-¿A que has venido hermanito?

-Tengo unos asuntos aquí en la aldea hermano, deseo también hablar con Hokage-sama.

-¿Quieres reintegrarte verdad?

-Algo por el estilo, aunque el mundo allá afuera no me ha tratado tan mal.

-Disculpe Takeshi-san, ¿Usted es un ninja renegado?

-En primera señorita Hyuga, me agradaría que me llamara solo Takeshi, no soy un viejo a pesar del aspecto jejeje, en segunda no abandone mi amada aldea por voluntad propia, fui desterrado de la aldea por fallar en una misión de rango S, por lo que el consejo me echó de la aldea, convirtiéndome en un criminal de rango S.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono melancólico, era claro que el recuerdo de ese día le hería demasiado…

-Practiquemos un poco Takeshi, cuando yo me siento triste entrenar me hace olvidar lo que me ponía triste ¡De veras!

-No lo se, no me siento de ánimos.

-Vamos, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres.

-Esta bien, pero prepárate, no te la pondré muy fácil.

Ambos shinobi se colocaron frente a frente justo en el centro del destruido campo de entrenamiento, Naruto hacía ejercicios de calentamiento, mientras el shinobi peligris simplemente le miraba cruzado de brazos, Naruto comenzó a atacar, pero sus ataques eran esquivados de la misma manera que antes de nuevo el rubio intentó usar el Rasengan sobre el peligris, al ser esquivado el chico bajó la guardia por unos instantes, tiempo más que suficiente para el ataque de Takeshi…

-¡Taijutsu de sombras: Técnica de golpeo de puntos umbríos!

En ese momento el joven peligris movió rápidamente sus manos, usando dos dedos de ambas manos, dando cinco golpes, adoptando una posición similar a la del clan Hyuga, terminando el ataque Naruto cayó completamente noqueado, Takeshi acercó de nuevo sus dedos al cuello del kitsune, provocando que este reaccionara tosiendo fuertemente, escupiendo un poco de sangre…

-¡Que le has hecho a Naruto!

-No se preocupe señorita Hyuga, su prometido solo esta inconsciente.

-¿P… pro… prometido?

-¿Acaso no es su prometido? Estoy seguro de que percibí que ustedes dos se atraían mutuamente.

Parecía que el chico había nacido con una facilidad innata para hacer que las chicas tímidas se desmayasen, y no había nacido con algo puramente humano denominado tacto para decir las cosas, aunque todos los shinobi que se encontraban consientes sabían de sobra sobre los sentimiento de la chica Hyuga, no era como para que el shinobi peligris los gritara a los cuatro vientos.

Los shinobi se retiraron entrada la tarde del campo de entrenamiento, los jóvenes fueron quedándose en el camino, dejando a los dos peligrises, al escandaloso Uzumaki y las dos kunoichi del grupo, al acercarse a la mansión Hyuga decidieron que la joven heredera del clan debía ser acompañada hasta su casa por el joven rubio, que aunque extrañado por esa decisión no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pasar algo de tiempo a solas con la hermosa dueña de la mirada de luna, Sakura se alejó un poco de los hermanos para despedirse de sus dos amigos, tiempo que ellos aprovecharon para conversar…

-Por que les dijiste eso Takeshi.

-¿Decirles que?

-Eso, que te desterraron por fallar una misión.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello.

-Y por eso les mentiste.

-¿Tu que hubieras hecho?

-Lo siento, creo saber por que lo hiciste, se parece a ella ¿Verdad?

-Es su viva imagen, así se vería ella si todavía viviera.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Nada, ellos de aman ¿sabes? No se puede hacer nada contra eso, ni lo intentaré, ya veré yo que haré de mi vida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te quedaras?

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, iré a hablar con Hokage-Sama, así resolveré donde quedarme, y te dejo tiempo a solas con tu flor de cerezo.

Antes de que Kakashi tuviera tiempo suficiente para moverse, su hermano menor ya había desaparecido de su vista, entre risas estruendosas.

-¿A dónde fue Takeshi?

-Aaa… am… fue a hablar con Hokage-Sama, parece que tiene un asunto que tratar con ella, ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

-S… s… si, c… claro que si Kakashi-sensei. -Al parecer todos habían contraído el complejo de timidez de la ojiperla.

El camino fue recorrido en silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo, solo disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, ¿Quién lo diría? Ambos se apreciaban mucho y no se habían percatado de ello, al final llegaron a casa de la chica, el peligris había pensado algo por todo el camino, y ese era el momento preciso para llevarlo a cabo

-Bueno… hemos llegado Sakura.

-Si, gracias Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Sabes? Yo considero que podríamos dejarnos de formalidades, ya no soy tu sensei, ahora somos compañeros, y al menos yo te considero una buena amiga, ¿Que te parece si me llamas solo Kakashi?

-Esta bien Kakashi-Se… Kakashi.

Así me gusta Sakura, ¿Sabes? He estado pensando algo, ¿Qué te parecería salir conmigo… y con Takeshi a comer algo y enseñarle la aldea, ha estado un tiempo fuera y varias cosas han cambiado, que dices, ¿Aceptas?

La chica se sonrojó levemente, era un poco repentino, ¿Eso se podría considerar una…? ¿Cita? Ella llevaba un tiempo soñando con ese momento, que jamás creyó que sucedería, sintió como sus piernas fallaban, esperaba sentir el duro golpe con el suelo, pero lo único que sintió fue como un par de brazos fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo, lo que si era posible la puso más nerviosa.

-Te tengo Sakura, entonces que dices, ¿Aceptas?

-S… s… si, m… me encantaría Kakashi-se… Kakashi. – La chica le regaló una dulce sonrisa, que el peligris no pudo más que atesorar en su mente, su corazón latía a un ritmo tan acelerado que cualquiera podría oírlo, aunque el de la joven no se quedaba atrás.

-Vendré por ti mañana a las 2:00 pm. Sakura

-Te estaré esperando Kakashi.

Ambos se despidieron con un suave beso en la mejilla, es algo temprano para algo más, sin embargo a ninguno le molestó, entonces el shinobi peligris realizó unos sellos y se desvaneció en un torbellino de hojas, dejando sola a la pelirosa enfrente de la puerta, susurrando suavemente el nombre de su amado peligris al viento…

-Ya averigüe la hora de la cita, ahora si iré a ver a Hokage-sama.

Justo antes que el silencioso ninja llegara a la torre del Hokage escucho un pequeño grito, amortiguado por la distancia, con solo ese sonido pudo percatarse de que era una joven, estaba agitada, al parecer alguien la perseguía, ya sabía donde se encontraba, no por nada su especialidad era el rastreo, solo que no podría ayudarla usando solo su oído, bueno, tal vez si, pero sentía curiosidad por saber como era la chica, por la modulación de su voz al gritar podía deducir que el tono de voz normal de la joven era muy hermoso, susurró unas palabras y cerró sus ojos.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos resaltaron, aun sin abrir los ojos el percibía todo claramente, como si fuese de día, solo que a menos que la chica estuviera sobre los techos no podría verla, canalizó un poco de su chakra en su mano y lo mandó a través del tejado donde se encontraba, entonces la vio claramente, era una chica, joven, no mas de veinticinco años, cabello largo hasta la cintura, era perseguida por dos hombres, por la cantidad de chakra que podía ver circulando por sus cuerpos eran simples bandoleros, aunque la chica tampoco tenía entrenamiento ninja, tenía que ayudar…

Parecía que todos en la aldea tenían el sueño pesado, pues por más que gritaba nadie parecía tener intenciones de ayudarla, vaya suerte la suya, por que ella, Ayame, solo se había ofrecido inocentemente a hacer unas compras para un fastidioso cliente que había llegado justo antes de cerrar, vaya tonta, en lugar de ir normalmente a la tienda que ella frecuentaba había decidido ir a una más lejana, cerca de la torre de la Hokage, pues camino a ella podría visitar la florería Yamanaka y ver las hermosas flores que ahí vendían, sabía que habría alguien todavía vendiendo, en especial las rosas rojas, a ella le parecían hermosas, flores arrogantes con razón, pues se sabían hermosas y superiores a las demás…

No sabía en que momento comenzaron a seguirla, lo que si sabía es que no fue una decisión muy sensata correr en un callejón desconocido mientras pedía ayuda a gritos, el dichoso callejón no tenía salida, a menos de que tuviese entrenamiento ninja, y como lo único que sabía sobre ninjas era que muchos eran muy atractivos, ella, Ayame, la hija y ayudante del dueño del puesto de ramen Ichiraku estaba a merced de los bandidos que la habían acorralado, vaya suerte perra, solo un milagro podría salvarla…

-Disculpen, ¿Tienen algún asunto que atender con la señorita?

La profunda voz que se oyó asusto a los bandidos, que no lograban ver nada, pues la oscuridad reinante no ayudaba mucho a ese propósito, la voz les transmitía una sensación de peligro inminente, aun así ellos no desistieron, un angelito como ella no bajaba del cielo todos los días…

La chica sintió como algo caía justo frente a ella, así que cerró los ojos, no podía ver nada, pero así se sentía un poco más protegida, y así se le hacía más fácil pensar en otra cosa mientras los bandidos completaban su cometido, pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella, comenzó a temblar mientras apretaba al máximo sus ojos tratando inútilmente que lagrimas de sufrimiento se escapasen de ellos, aun rogaba en voz baja que alguien la ayudara, que al menos alguien oyera sus suplicas, al sentir unos brazos rodeándola sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, estaba a merced del poseedor de esos fuertes brazos, paralizada por el miedo, una mano dejó de cubrir su espalda y se dirigió a su cabello, anulando cualquier resistencia, entonces escuchó como alguien le susurraba tenuemente "no tengas miedo pequeña, ya todo terminó, tranquilízate, estas a salvo" entonces ella no pudo evitarlo, lloraba a mares sobre el pecho de su salvador, el solo se dedicaba a cobijarle, en silencio…

Después de algunos minutos la chica se separó finalmente del pecho del joven, dejando un pequeño desastre en la camisa del shinobi, el decidió que no podía dejar a la chica ahí, así que la acompañaría de vuelta a su casa, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y comenzó a saltar velozmente sobre los tejados de las casas, en unos segundos llegaron a Ichiraku, donde Teuchi se encontraba más que preocupado, pues su hija había tardado más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar, era su única hija, su adoración, era la única familia que le quedaba, y al desaparecer de ese modo la joven había sumido a su padre en una gran histeria…

En cuanto Teuchi vio a su hija corrió hacia ella con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara, abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana y susurrando su nombre, mientras su hija hacía lo propio, sin prestarle atención al joven shinobi que se encontraba a lado de la chica, después de unos segundos notó el peso de su mirada, que fuera de otra cosa mostraba simple curiosidad, así que el cocinero volteó a verlo, completamente ataviado de negro, su rostro cubierto casi por completo con una mascara negra, con un cabello ligeramente largo de color gris.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre no es importante Teuchi-san.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo podré agradecerle por lo que hizo?

-No es necesario que lo haga señor, no buscaba recompensa alguna.

-De todos modos gracias.

De un salto el chico ya se encontraba sobre los tejados, avanzando rápidamente, perdió demasiado tiempo espiando a su hermano, si no se apresuraba no encontraría a la Hokage en su trabajo…

Era oficial, Godaime Hokage odiaba su trabajo, mucho, pero mucho papeleo todos, pero absolutamente todos los días, pocos eran los días cuando ella podía divertirse, por supuesto eso significaba que otro pagaría los platos rotos, nadie podía reclamarle, al menos por algo ser Hokage era algo bueno…

-¿Por qué demonios no pasas?

-Esperaba a que terminara su papeleo, espero que sea mi imaginación pero cada vez que vuelvo hay más torres de documentos y mas grandes que las anteriores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entregar mi informe mensual.- Mencionó el peligris con un tono serio mientras extendía una carpeta frente al escritorio, la rubia la tomó y comenzó a hojearla.

-Maldición, esto no está bien.

-Tengo que hacerlo, las sombras se mueven, han cubierto las aldeas menores, pronto giraran su objetivo a las cinco grandes naciones... Debo hacerlo.

-Pero eso significa su vida, solo por sus ojos.

-Es ella… o toda la aldea, lo siento.

La Hokage solo suspiró, la decisión era obvia, nada se podría hacer…

**Porfa dejen reviews, acepto de todo: felicitaciones, jitomatazos, cartas de amor, amenazas de muerte, lo k sea, pero escriban algo ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?**


	3. Un dìa especial

**Bueno, aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo xD**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios y espero mucho****s mas ee**

**Bueno, algunas de sus dudas se resolveran en este capitulo**

**Bueno**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama**

**Aki voi**

**UN DÍA ESPECIAL**

"Maldición"

¿Qué demonios pasaba con el?

Primero se olvidaba de sus amados libros durante los entrenamientos y pasaba horas y horas observándola mientras ella realizaba los ejercicios, conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzó a llegar antes al campo de entrenamiento y a esconderse, para verla, después de observarla hasta casi poder mencionar cuantos cabellos rosa coronaban su cabeza el aparecía, dando una excusa tonta para disculparse, esperando ver los pucheros que la joven hacia, que extrañamente le parecían adorables… Ahora el Hatake Kakashi, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de la hoja, el Ninja Copia, conocido por llegar tarde a todos lados y por importarle un bledo que la gente lo viera leyendo la literatura morbosa de Jiraiya-Sama estaba dejando su librito verde ¡Guardado! Mientras terminaba de vestirse y se dirigía a buscar a Takeshi ¡Temprano! Era algo que quien lo conociera bien sencillamente no lo creería jamás.

Al parecer Takeshi tenía una gran habilidad para esconderse, pues por más que lo buscó no pudo dar con el, incluso habló con la Hokage, para averiguar donde se había quedado, lo averiguo pero su hermano ya no se encontraba ahí, pero bueno… ya había invitado a Sakura y no le molestaba demasiado el que pudieran compartir algo de tiempo juntos…

Takeshi se levantó temprano ese día, se vistió y salió del pequeño cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, pues sabía que su hermano iría a buscarlo para usarlo de pantalla, cuando el era más joven su hermano lo usaba para presumirlo con sus citas, y eso lo detestaba, así que ahora que el era ya un shinobi lo evitaría a cualquier costo, el chico se dirigió a la zona comercial de la aldea, fue a comprar algo de ropa y algunas municiones, odiaba las armas arrojadizas aunque tenía que reconocer que eran muy útiles, por eso tenía que reponer las que había gastado en su llegada a la aldea…

Al salir de la tienda de armas pasó justo enfrente de Ichiraku Ramen, donde vio a la joven que había salvado el día anterior, al parecer sus sentidos seguían tan finos como siempre, era una chica hermosa, su cabello era largo y de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color castaño claro, definitivamente era la razón por la que muchos jóvenes ninja comían ramen a todas horas, algo era seguro, por más que odiase los fideos el verla requería sacrificios ¿No?

El peligris entró al pequeño establecimiento y se sentó en la barra, la chica le miró y enseguida le reconoció, entonces ella le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, el chico cerró los ojos, señal de que también sonreía, el pidió un ramen sencillo, nada más que los fideos, la guarnición de vegetales y el caldo, al momento que la chica le pasó el tazón de fideos el pudo percibir un suspiro en los labios de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede Ayame-chan?

-No… nada, oye disculpa pero no se tu nombre, ¿Podrías decírmelo?

-Está bien, mi nombre es Takeshi, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo quería conocer el nombre del chico que me salvó.

-No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada.

-¿Sabes Takeshi-kun? Me recuerdas a alguien

¿Si? ¿A quien te recuerdo?

-No creo que lo conozcas, se parece mucho a ti, también tiene el cabello plateado y usa mascara, vaya, es que el es tan atractivo…

-Creo que se quien es, es Hatake Kakashi ¿No?

-¿Co… como lo sabes?

-Primero comenzaré a comer, tengo hambre, apenas desayunaré, por cierto, mi nombre completo es Hatake Takeshi…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo el joven de cabellos de plata ya había bajado su mascara y comía tranquilamente, al instante las mejillas de la chica mostraban un color más rojo que el color de las paredes del pequeño local, mientras miraba hipnotizada el rostro del shinobi, que continuaba su comida sin prisas, la joven sencillamente estaba fascinada con el rostro del peliplata, era como si se encontrara bajo un hechizo…

-Vaya, que delicioso estaba esto, quedé satisfecho.- Entonces la chica pudo reaccionar de nuevo, después de que el chico colocó de nuevo la mascara en su lugar, el sonrojo todavía no desaparecía de su rostro, mientras trataba de sonreír, al chico le parecía que se veía completamente adorable, entonces la chica cambió repentinamente su expresión, Takeshi miró hacia donde miraba Ayame y descubrió a un joven, tal ves unos dos o tres años mayor que el mismo, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, que se acercó rápidamente a la barra y besó a la chica en los labios…

-Disculpe señorita Ayame, aquí está el valor de lo que comí, me retiro, espero poder conversar con usted después…

El shinobi realizó rápidamente unos sellos y desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo, al momento que la chica se separaba del recién llegado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que yo solo te veo como mi amigo!

-Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo, sabes lo que siento por ti

En ese momento la chica le dio una bofetada al joven que la besó, justo antes de salir corriendo hacía la trastienda, el joven intentó seguirla, pero Teuchi no le permitió hacerlo…

Cinco minutos antes de que fueran las dos de la tarde Kakashi se encontraba parado enfrente de la casa de Sakura, Vestido con su típica vestimenta ninja, pero sin tener en sus manos su ya tan conocido libro de pastas verdes, todo lo que le importaba ahora era pasar algo de tiempo con su amada alumna y si el dejar de lado sus libros eróticos ayudaba a eso las pequeñas pastas de colores podían irse a la parte más recóndita y oscura del quinto infierno…

El peligris tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó unos instantes a que una suave voz dijera "Ya voy" los nervios se comían al aparentemente relajado shinobi, pues aunque le costara reconocerlo el despistado ninja estaba completamente enamorado de la kunoichi de cabello rosado… y realmente deseaba dar una buena impresión…

La puerta se abrió y permitió observar a la chica, que portaba su acostumbrado uniforme de diario, pues eran ninjas y debían estar preparados para el combate en todo momento, aun así la chica pudo notar dos cosas, la puntualidad de su ex-sensei, y la ausencia de el otro peliplateado…

-Vaya Kakashi-se… Kakashi, llegaste temprano, discúlpame por preguntar, pero ¿No íbamos a ir con Takeshi?

-Si, se que te comenté que iríamos con mi hermano, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, fui al cuarto que le asignó la Hokage y no se encontraba ahí, cuando quiere desaparecer no hay nadie que pueda encontrarlo.

-¿Entonces que haremos Kakashi?

-Bueno… ya estamos arreglados, creo que podríamos ir a caminar, no se, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando Sakura.

-De acuerdo Kakashi, caminemos un rato.-Finalizó la joven con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras tomaba el brazo del peligris…

Los dos shinobi caminaron tranquilamente, sin prisas, conversando amenamente, solo por estar mas cerca el uno del otro, para ellos no había mas nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos, reían por cualquier cosa, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, donde comieron tranquilamente, conociéndose, Sakura todavía no podía ver tras la mascara, pero eso no importaba, su ex-sensei ya no era solo la lejana persona que le había dicho solo su nombre sin revelar nada más, ahora era alguien más cercano…

Takeshi se encontraba ahora en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, aunque buena parte de su rostro no era visible, su mirada reflejaba tristeza pura, ni el mismo podía comprender por que sentía esas emociones oprimiendo su corazón, apenas y la conocía, ¿Por qué sintió dolor al ver como otro saboreaba los dulces labios de Ayame? Ni el mismo lo sabía, "no, no, no" "No es posible que sientas eso por ella, es muy pronto, no puede ser verdad" Pero su corazón latía fuertemente cada que pensaba en la chica, cada que pensaba en sus lindos ojos de color caramelo, su cabello castaño, su delgado y atractivo cuerpo… "Maldición, me estoy volviendo tan pervertido como mi hermano" se reprendió mentalmente el shinobi, pues normalmente no pensaba esas cosas.

-Bueno, he llegado.- Dijo Takeshi mientras se colocaba en el pasto del campo en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados…

-¡Técnica Ermitaña: Portal Aural!

Al momento, aun sin abrir los ojos las venas de estos se marcaron, mientras que unas extrañas marcas de color negro ensombrecían su mirada, después de la pequeña transformación una esfera de color azul aparecía frente a el, una segunda esfera apareció en un cuarto bastante amplio iluminado por antorchas, a muchas jornadas de Konoha, frente a la esfera un sujeto oculto en las sombras del cuarto miraba las imágenes de la esfera con suma curiosidad.

-Vaya Demonio, al fin te reportas.

-Lo siento Señor, necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para comunicarme.

-Lo se, ¿Has iniciado ya con el cumplimiento de tu misión?

-¿Esta seguro?

-Nunca pedí tu opinión, te di una orden.

-Es que no creo que sea necesario señor.

-¿Acaso cuestionas mi autoridad Sombra Demoníaca? Sabes que necesito muestras de todas esas técnicas, para poder crear la técnica máxima, si quieres que respetemos tu amada aldea cooperaras, ¿Verdad?-Decía la persona escondida, mientras en la oscuridad brillaban dos ojos color rojo sangre.

-Si señor, no me atrevería a retarlo, Sombra de la serpiente.

El chico desactivó la técnica, liberando un largo suspiro, completamente agotado, pues esa técnica consumía enormes cantidades de chakra, gastaría menos si usaba… pero también tendría limite de tiempo, el joven shinobi decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, después de hablar con la Hokage regresaría a tomar un merecido descanso.

Después de comer, Kakashi y Sakura fueron a recorrer los lugares interesantes de la aldea, lugares que aunque ambos conocían nunca se habían dado el tiempo de apreciar su belleza, después de que anocheció decidieron ir a cenar al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku.

Al entrar inmediatamente notaron el decaído semblante de la chica que les atendía, aunque no la conocían demasiado, ellos la consideraban una amiga, por lo que les preocupaba ver triste a la joven.

-Ayame-chan ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no se preocupen, no es nada- Dijo Ayame mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Si no fuera nada no te encontrarías así, puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Bueno, es que, conocí a un chico, y…

-¿Y por eso estas triste Ayame-chan? –Preguntó Sakura.

-No, es que, creo que yo, yo lo ofendí, no lo se. –Contestó la chica mientras de sus ojos amenazaba con brotar un hilo de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Ayame, ¿Y como es el?

-¿El? Bueno el es alto, su cabello es de color gris, sus ojos son negros, traía una gabardina negra y una mascara del mismo color, cuando se la quitó para comer el… el… era… -La chica no pudo continuar hablando por que un violento sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas al recordar al joven shinobi.

-Al parecer es muy atractivo por lo que dices Ayame-chan. -Dijo la chica mientras sonreía picadamente, haciendo que el sonrojo de la joven se acrecentara.

-Que listo es ese desgraciado.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kakashi-se… digo Kakashi?

-El muy maldito de Takeshi se escondió aquí de mí para no acompañarnos, el de pequeño detestaba el ramen, por eso yo jamás lo hubiera buscado aquí.

-¿El detestaba el ramen?

-Si, el de pequeño odiaba el ramen, auque también odiaba que lo usara de pretexto para… -Al ver la cara extrañada de la pelirosa el decidió cambiar de tema. – No, nada, aunque por lo que veo el encontró una buena motivación para comerlo. –Dijo el peligris, mirando a Ayame, la cual volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Odiaba que lo usaras como pretexto para que Kakashi? –Preguntaba la chica de ojos verdes, con una mirada entre molesta y confundida.

-No, para nada Sakura jejeje.

-Kakashi…

-Enserio, no es nada…

La chica dejó de insistir, pues al parecer el shinobi peligris no diría nada más, entonces decidieron que ya era un poco tarde para seguir paseando, así que después de pagar y despedirse de Ayame se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa.

-Fue un paseo muy agradable Kakashi-se… Kakashi, espero que podamos repetirlo de nuevo algún día.

-¿Y por que no podría repetirse? –Dijo el peligris mientras tomaba en sus brazos a una sonrojada Sakura, que aunque poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, en este momento lo que menos deseaba era usarla para separarse de su ex-sensei.

-Kakashi… q… ¿Que haces?

-Se que es algo pronto para esto, pero en verdad ya no puedo pasar un día más sin ti, mi amada flor de cerezo.

-¿Amad…?

Antes que la joven pelirosa pudiera decir o hacer algo más el shinobi se posesionó de sus labios, aun con la mascara de intermediaria fue capaz de sentir el grato calor y la dulce fragancia que liberaban los delicados labios de la kunoichi, esta a su vez estaba completamente paralizada, lo único que atinaba a hacer era imitar instintivamente el movimiento de los labios de su sensei…

El beso finalizó cuando los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a resentir la falta de oxigeno, la chica no podía estar más ruborizada de lo que se encontraba, aun cómodamente en los brazos del peligris, aun sin palabras que decir, fue tan repentino y sin embargo tan lindo…

-Sakura, llevo algo de tiempo tratando de decirte esto que me carcome la razón, yo, yo…

-¿Sakura? Sakura, reacciona, ¿Qué tienes?

La chica reacciono después de unos segundos, encontrándose en los brazos de su sensei que intentaba despertarla, ella reaccionó sonrojándose al instante.

-Discúlpame Sakura, pero te desmayaste poco antes de llegar a tu casa.- Le dijo el shinobi peligris antes de liberarla enfrente de su puerta.

-Gra…gracias Kakashi, gracias por todo, fue un día maravilloso. –La chica sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su despistado ex-sensei. –Espero que podamos repetir este día después.

-Claro Sakura, nos vemos luego que tengo que encontrar a Takeshi. –Dijo el peligris, realizó unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Ojala esto no hubiera sido un sueño, mi amado Kakashi" Decía Sakura mientras se tocaba los labios con uno de sus dedos…

-¿Qué quieres ahora Takeshi? –Decía la Hokage al ver entrar al peligris por una de las ventanas de la torre.

-Me he enterado que Yuhi Kurenai no se encuentra en servicio.

-Esta cuidando a su hijo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sabe que necesito acercarme a mi objetivo para cumplir la misión con la menor cantidad de victimas posibles Tsunade-sama.

-¿Estas seguro Takeshi? ¿Enserio no hay otra forma?

-No la hay Tsunade-sama, me he comunicado con el líder, y requiere que la misión sea cumplida al pie de la letra.

-Entonces quieres encargarte de ese equipo, ¿No?

-Es la única forma de aproximarme sin provocar desconfianza, el número de bajas se reduciría al mínimo Tsunade-sama.

-Sabes que si el sabe que es lo que buscas aquí mandará a todos los miembros de su clan a destruirte ¿Verdad?

-Una misión es una misión, y mi deber no es cuestionarla, si no cumplirla al pie de la letra, a mi no me agrada más que a usted, pero si yo no lo hago vendrán otros, y esos otros barrerán la aldea, usted conoce el poderío de las sombras, sabe que de enfrentarnos toda Konoha desaparecería.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Takeshi? ¿Por qué nos has dado la espalda?

-La aldea me dio la espalda primero Tsunade-sama, debería estar conforme con que he puesto todo de mi parte por que Konoha prevalezca, si yo no lo evitara esta aldea hubiera desaparecido hace tiempo.

-Esta bien, le daré a Yuhi Kurenai una licencia, ahora tu te encargarás de su equipo, es lo más que puedo hacer.

-Eso será suficiente Hokage-sama, lamento tener que hacerlo, no tengo nada en contra de la chica, pero mi deber es la misión, nos vemos Tsunade-sama.

El chico peligris realizó unos sellos y desapareció de la habitación, dejando a la Godaime Hokage con un semblante bastante serio.

Maldición Takeshi, por que, por que demonios tiene que pasarnos esto, primero Akatsuki, ahora esto, lo que me temo es que a este enemigo no podremos vencerlo, lo siento pequeña…

**xD**

**dejen reviews**

**o le dire a Hashin-sama que se los coma xD**


	4. Recuerdos, el poder de la vision aural

**Ola d new a todos ustedes, les traigo el cuarto kapitulo del fic, muchas gracias a los k lee mi historia, ustedes son la razon k tengo para escribir, porfa dejen reviews, plz no les cuesta nada mas que unos segunditos de su tiempo**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-Sama**

**Aki voi**

**RECUERDOS, EL PODER DE LA VISIÓN AURAL**

Naruto Uzumaki y Takeshi Hatake.

Ambos se parecían tanto.

Y eran tan diferentes a la vez.

Ambos eran huérfanos, Naruto perdió a sus padres en el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea de Konoha dieciocho años atrás, Takeshi perdió a su padre semanas después de que fue concebido, y a su madre al momento de su nacimiento.

Ellos diferían por el color de su cabello y de sus ojos.

Ambos fueron rechazados por los habitantes de su aldea, el rubio por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, el peligris por ser hijo de Sakumo Hatake, El colmillo blanco de Konoha, que fue considerado un traidor por su propia gente, al fallar una misión que decidiría el destino de su aldea.

Naruto era muy torpe con las espadas, Takeshi las maneja con maestría.

Ambos superaron las expectativas de todos los que le despreciaban.

Takeshi detesta el ramen, Naruto lo adora.

Ambos estaban determinados a obtener el reconocimiento de toda su aldea, de obtener algo más de esa gente que su desprecio y sus insultos.

Takeshi era usuario del elemento rayo, Naruto del elemento viento.

Ambos llamaban Ero-sennin a Jiraiya-sama

Takeshi era silencioso, Naruto no podía evitar gritar cada dos o tres minutos.

Pero aquello en lo que se parecían más, era que ambos vieron en una Hyuga algo más que una amiga.

Takeshi conoció a una joven de cabello negro y ojos perla al entrar a la academia ninja, volviéndose su amiga desde su primer día.

Naruto conoció a una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos perla al entrar en la academia ninja, a la que no le prestó mucha atención, pues era una chica muy tímida, tan diferente a el.

Takeshi y la joven Hyuga fueron asignados al mismo equipo, volviéndose prácticamente inseparables.

Naruto y la joven Hyuga fueron asignados en equipos diferentes, viéndose cada vez menos, sin que al rubio pareciera afectarle.

Takeshi se enamoró perdidamente de la chica, volviéndose pareja después que ella le robó un beso regresando de una misión.

Naruto se "enamoró" de su compañera de equipo, mientras que la chica Hyuga le amaba desde las sombras.

Hiraki Hyuga era miembro de la rama secundaria.

Hinata Hyuga era miembro de la rama principal.

La relación de Hiraki y Takeshi estaba prohibida, el por ser hijo de un traidor, ella por haber nacido en la rama de sirvientes del clan.

Hinata le había robado un beso al rubio unos dos días atrás, declarándole finalmente que ella le amaba y que deseaba que el fuera feliz, su relación si se daba estaba más que prohibida.

Hiraki se atrevió a retar al líder de su clan para que permitiera que ella y Takeshi pudieran ser felices.

Hinata no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre.

Hiashi Hyuga activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado, hiriendo de muerte a la joven de ojos perlas, se había revelado a su autoridad, le susurró al oido.

Hinata Hyuga sintió que el rubio también sentía algo por ella.

Takeshi Hatake tuvo que tomar la vida de su amada, para que no siguiera sufriendo, su herida era incurable.

¿La historia se repetiría de nuevo?

Takeshi se levantó tan temprano como todos los días, para poder meditar tranquilamente, después de una noche de excesos propiciada por su vago hermano, para "curarlo" de su estado de humor, que lo único que logró fue desanimarlo todavía más, después de dos horas de desintoxicación se vistió y se dirigió a desayunar a Ichiraku ramen, antes detestaba los fideos, pero ahora tenía un buen pretexto para comerlo…

Al llegar al local encontró a Ayame limpiando la barra, el se sentó y pidió un tazón sencillo, comió tranquilamente, en silencio, la chica salió a barrer la parte de afuera del pequeño local, se sentía triste, y no quería que el shinobi de cabello plateado lo notase, solo que no contaba con la llegada de cierto rubio hiperactivo, que casualmente llegaba más decaído que de costumbre.

-Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Que tienes?

-No, no tengo nada.

-Pero te vez muy decaído.

-Si a esas nos vamos a comparación tuya yo me siento de maravilla.

La chica recordó entonces como se sentía y su semblante decayó más de lo que ya estaba, Naruto lo notó y trato de animarla, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, estaba por darse por vencido cuando un estruendo proveniente de su estomago le recordó… tenía hambre, el sonido hizo reír levemente a Ayame, lo que por unos instantes le hizo olvidar sus penas, ambos entraron al pequeño local, donde Takeshi ya había terminado su tazón de fideos, los miró tranquilamente al entrar, pero un buen shinobi se caracteriza por sus grandes habilidades de observación, así que el estado de animo de los dós no pasó desapercibido para el peligris.

-¿Ustedes que tienen?

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, ustedes, parecen bastante deprimidos y Naruto esta menos ruidoso que de costumbre.

-De… debe de ser tu imaginación.

-Deberían saber, sobre todo tu Naruto, que un buen ninja tiene grandes habilidades de observación, ustedes tienen algo y no es mi imaginación.

Al instante Ayame bajó el rostro triste y corrió a la cocina, dejando a Naruto y a Takeshi solos en la parte de afuera.

-¿Qué tienes tu Naruto?

El chico suspiró pesadamente, bajando la mirada, durante algunos días había algo que ocupaba todos sus sentidos, todos sus pensamientos y toda su atención, su mente entera estaba saturada de emociones que nunca había sentido, no sabía que eran, pero si algo sabía era que le agradaban y que no quería dejar de sentirlas nunca.

-Bajaste la mirada, y ese fue un gran suspiro, déjame adivinar… es una chica ¿No es verdad?

-Me gustaría que no fueras tan observador Takeshi.

-Es la chica Hyuga ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?

-Solo lo se Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Veras…

Flash Back

Era ya noche en la aldea oculta de Konoha, un chico caminaba tranquilamente por una de sus calles llevando en brazos a una joven de largo cabello negro, que bajo la tenue luz de la luna daba unos ligeros destellos de un tono azulado, la llevaba así por que la chica se había desmayado poco antes, la batalla había sido dura y ella había gastado una gran cantidad de chakra, el también había luchado, pero su capacidad de recuperación era enormemente mayor a la de la chica, el caminaba despacio, pues la verdad le fascinaba llevar en brazos a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, desde hace algún tiempo había dejado de verla como una conocida para verla como una joven atractiva y tierna, años atrás ella le había dicho que le amaba en medio de una batalla, pero el se negaba a aceptarlo, ¿Quién podría amar al contenedor de un demonio?

La chica comenzó a abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos de color perla, que al chico le parecían los ojos más hermosos del mundo, la chica se ruborizó levemente bajo la tierna mirada que el rubio le dirigía y aún sobre sus brazos la joven Hyuga comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, aunque ella era una kunoichi fuerte, todavía era muy tímida estando cerca del Uzumaki.

Sencillamente estaba más que enamorada del hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca y no soportaba un segundo más sin probar sus labios, así que rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y lo besó, colocó sus labios sobre los del rubio, saboreándolos, primero con un poco de torpeza, pues era nueva en el arte de besar, pero ese leve contacto luego se convirtió en un beso más apasionado, conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba al caudal de sensaciones que fluía por su sistema, el contacto terminó cuando el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a resentir la falta de oxigeno, al instante que se separaron la timidez de la chica resurgió, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba, entonces ella se bajó de los brazos de Naruto y corrió a su casa, dejando al hiperactivo rubio sorprendido por la iniciativa de Hinata y sobre todo deseoso de volver a probar los dulces labios de la chica.

Fin Flash Back

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió Takeshi.

-Mm, ¿Es todo?

-Si, es todo en lo que he pensado todo este tiempo.

-Déjame entenderlo, Ella te declaró su amor, tú sientes algo por ella que no habías sentido nunca por nadie más… Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Su padre.

-Mira, si ambos se quieren lo que menos debería importarles es lo que dirán los demás, su padre deberá entender que ustedes se quieren y si no lo hace pues será muy su problema.

-Su padre jamás me aceptará, por ser el contenedor del Kyubi, el dice que soy un demonio y que deberían matarme.

-Es Hiashi Hyuga ¿Cierto?

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa ahora, ve, habla con ella, yo te ayudaré, de todos modos tengo que hablar con la señorita Hyuga, anda, ve y cambia esa cara, estoy seguro que a ella no le gustara verte triste.-Dijo el shinobi de cabello plateado con una sonrisa enmascarada.

-Está bien, hablare con ella y será mi novia ¡De veras!

-Yo iré en un momento, todavía tengo que pagar mi comida.

El chico rubio salió corriendo de Ichiraku olvidándose incluso de comer su tazón de ramen, algo que si lo oyera alguno de los amigos del kitsune no lo creería nunca, entonces Takeshi entró a la pequeña cocina donde encontró a Ayame llorando.

-Señorita Ayame ¿Qué tiene?

-Yo… yo… yo no tengo nada Takeshi-Kun.

-Por favor, no me mientas, en serio me preocupa el verte así.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo Takeshi-Kun?

-Claro que no señorita Ayame, ¿Por que habría de estarlo?

-Por lo que sucedió ayer, sentí que te habías molestado por ese beso.

-¿Molestarme? Claro que no señorita Ayame, solo decidí retirarme para no molestarla mientras convivía con su pareja.

¡Mentira! Y el lo sabía, se fue de ahí por que el ver como otro saboreaba sus labios le hería de una forma extraña, pues el no podía sentir nada por ella con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, también sentía una extraña necesidad por cortar en trocitos muy, pero muy pequeños al desgraciado que besó a la chica, pero tristemente no debía, de todos modos el chico no le había hecho nada.

-El solo es un amigo mío, que hace tiempo me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo, ¿Enserio no estás molesto conmigo?

-Claro que no señorita Ayame, usted me agrada mucho, le aseguro que no podría molestarme con usted.

Después de escuchar esas palabras la chica lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras unas finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, tampoco ella sabía por que le afectaban tanto las reacciones del joven peligris, pero ahora sabía que el la apreciaba y eso la llenaba de felicidad, al terminar de abrazarlo la joven le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno Ayame-chan, tengo que irme, debo hablar con la señorita Hyuga.

-Cuídate Takeshi-Kun, espero verte por aquí después.

El chico se retiró del pequeño establecimiento, al salir el viento le removió el cabello, recordándole ese día donde se disponía a hacer lo mismo que habría de hacer el rubio, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos ya no estaba en las calles de Konoha, estaba en un pequeño cuarto, que el rentaba hace mucho tiempo, recostado en una cama, era Takeshi Hatake, un shinobi habilidoso que a sus catorce años se había convertido en un cazador especial anbu.

En ese momento el chico pensó que su vida era muy buena, y que a pesar de lo que sucedió años atrás la fortuna le sonreía, eso pensaba, pues a su lado, en uno de sus brazos dormía una chica de cabello largo y de color negro, que respiraba rítmicamente, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba a esa chica y ese día se definiría su destino, si todo iba bien ellos podrían ser felices, si no, huirían pero nada los separaría, la joven abrió los ojos, mostrando unas bellas orbes de color perla y una linda sonrisa,

"Hola Hiraki, hoy es el día amor"

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacía la mansión de la familia Hyuga, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Hinata, esa hermosa y tímida chica que vivía en su corazón desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, su propia necedad le impedía ver lo que la chica sentía por el, la desesperada búsqueda del ultimo heredero del clan Uchiha había ocupado todos sus pensamientos, pero no más, era ahora la portadora de la mirada de luna que acaparaba su espíritu completamente…

Takeshi recordaba como había seguido ese mismo sendero diez años atrás, un poco preocupado, pues su amada Hiraki había ido a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, el líder de su clan, para pedirle la aprobación para su relación…

Naruto llegó frente a la enorme mansión, nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya se lo había prometido a si mismo y el, Naruto Uzumaki nunca retrocedía a su palabra ¡De veras! Llamó a la puerta, casualmente fue Hinata a atender la puerta, ella se sorprendió de ver a su amado rubio justo enfrente de ella, se ruborizó enseguida, el recuerdo de ese beso que le había dado al kitsune aun estaba fresco en su mente, al ver sus ojos pudo ver que el chico también pensaba en ello…

Takeshi llegó al frente de la casa Hyuga, Hiraki se había retrasado ya más de una hora y el estaba más que preocupado, conocía el carácter del líder de ese clan y sabía de sobra que era más que posible que se negase, trató de entrar a la mansión, pero los guardias se lo impidieron, pero ¿De que servia ser ninja si no usaba sus habilidades? Ocultó al máximo su chakra y comenzó a correr por las paredes, tratando de localizar el chakra de Hiraki, sin embargo era muy difícil, su presencia era muy poco perceptible, Takeshi ya no estaba preocupado, estaba terriblemente angustiado, pues a esa distancia debería de ser capaz de sentir su presencia perfectamente aunque ella la ocultase, la débil presencia que sentía indicaban malas noticias, después de un corto tiempo logró localizar donde se encontraba Hiraki, entro por la ventana…

-Hinata, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿D… de que q… quieres hablar c… conmigo Naruto-Kun?

-¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra el camino de los dioses hace dos años?

-¿S… si?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me confesaste ese día?

-Yo… yo… c… creo.

-¿Es cierto lo que me confesaste ese día?

La chica se quedó muda, su timidez era mucha y solo atinó a jugar con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas mostraban un tono rojo muy notorio, mientras que solo tartamudeaba sin atinar a decir una palabra coherente, el chico tomó sus hombros con sus manos y la atrajo hacia el en un pequeño abrazo, Hinata se sintió tan protegida en los brazos del rubio que tomó la decisión de hablar.

-Lo… lo que te dije ese día es cierto Naruto-Kun, yo… yo te amo. –La chica habló de una forma tan segura que sorprendió al joven ojiazul, que solo le pudo dedicar una tierna sonrisa. -¿P… por que…?

Ahora era el joven rubio quien besaba a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, saboreándola completamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de esos labios que para el sabían a gloria, se separó de ella cuando el oxigeno en sus pulmones se terminó, entonces puso sus manos en el rostro de la ojiperla y le susurró.

-Hinata, yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi, solo que no quise hablar contigo por temor a que me rechazaras, mírate, eres hermosa, tierna, dulce y una excelente kunoichi, y yo, yo solo soy un chico torpe, considerado un monstruo.

-Es cierto que eres torpe, y que muchos te consideran un monstruo, pero tú tienes algo que nadie más tiene, tienes una fuerza de voluntad más grande incluso que el poder del Kyubi, nunca te rindes, nunca dejas de intentarlo, gracias a eso te has vuelto muy fuerte y suceda lo que suceda siempre tienes esa sonrisa tan hermosa que ilumina hasta el día más gris, es por eso que yo me enamoré de ti. –Hinata hablaba con tanta sinceridad que Naruto no pudo hacer más que abrazarla mientras la besaba nuevamente en los labios…

Al entrar descubrió a Hiraki en el suelo, inmóvil, Takeshi corrió hacia ella, entonces notó que la marca que ella llevaba en la frente brillaba tenuemente, la chica con mucho esfuerzo logró mirarlo, mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca de la joven Hyuga.

-Amor, ¿Qué… que pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?

-Ta… Takeshi… el… no pude…

-Tranquila Hiraki, te voy a llevar al hospital y ahí te van a curar.

-Yo… yo se… no podré… resistir…

-No digas eso amor, por favor no me dejes, ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-Por… por favor… Takeshi… se feliz… yo no estaré… promételo… por favor...

-No te lo voy a prometer por que tú vas a vivir y vamos a ser muy felices.

-Duele… duele mucho… prométemelo… por favor…

-Esta bien, te lo prometo, pero por favor no te rindas, por favor amor no te rindas, no se que será de mi vida si no estás.

-Me… me duele… mucho… por favor… es mucho dolor… ayúdame…

-No amor, no puedo hacerlo, ¡No puedo!

-Me duele… por favor… hazlo…

-Hiraki, te amo…

El chico acercó su rostro al de la joven y la besó, ella movía sus labios al compás de los del joven de cabello color plata, tratando de que el beso durara lo más posible, entonces acercó dos de sus dedos al cuello de la joven y envió un poco de chakra a través de ellos…

Takeshi comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amada Hiraki, la chica parecía estar solo descansando por que su rostro mostraba una paz y una tranquilidad muy grande, entonces Hiashi entró en la habitación, con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿P… por que lo hizo?

-Ella deshonró al clan al sostener una relación contigo, merecía lo que le hice, tú eres hijo de un traidor, no eres digno de un Hyuga, por cierto deberías de huir, cuando revisen su cuerpo encontrarán tu chakra en su cuello y te matarán.

-Que caso tiene la vida si ella no está.

El joven le dio sepultura a la chica, pues su clan tenía planeado arrojarlo al bosque a que se lo comieran las fieras, el consejo de la aldea ante las pruebas decidió sentenciarlo al destierro, como un criminal de rango S, hace diez años…

-¡Hinata! ¡Que demonios haces con ese monstruo!

-El… ¡El no es ningún monstruo padre!

-¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a el! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¡Yo lo amo! ¡Nunca me alejare de el!

-Eres una deshonra para tú clan, siempre lo has sido, eres débil, has ensuciado a tu propia familia, prefiero verte muerta que junto a esa bestia.

En un movimiento tremendamente rápido Hiashi Hyuga se había arrojado hacia el kitsune con el Jūken, Hinata se interpuso entre el líder del clan y Naruto, pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, la palma cargada de chakra se dirigía justo al corazón de la chica, Hinata cerró los ojos, al menos fue muy feliz al saber que el rubio correspondía sus sentimientos…

-¿Q… que demonios?

-No permitiré que la historia se repita Hiashi Hyuga.

La chica peliazulada abrió los ojos y descubrió la mano de su padre a escasos centímetros de su pecho, sostenida por otra mano enfundada por un guante de color negro, siguiendo el brazo descubrió la mirada de Takeshi, que mostraba una emoción que no le era desconocida… odio.

-¿Y que harás para detenerme Takeshi Hatake?

-Te reto a un duelo.

-¿Duelo?

-Nos enfrentaremos en una pelea.

-¿Qué ganaré yo?

-Si tu ganas podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees, matarme, o convertirme en uno de tus sirvientes.

-Si yo gano te pondré la marca del pájaro enjaulado, y te convertirás en uno de mis sirvientes por toda tu vida.

-Y si yo gano permitirás la relación de Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hago?

-Si existe el infierno, te prometo que rogarás ir ahí para aliviar todo el dolor que vas a sufrir, que carcomerá toda tu alma.

-Acepto.

Al momento ambos shinobi se separaron, adoptando posiciones de pelea diferentes, Hiashi adoptando la posición de pelea propia de su clan, Takeshi solo se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados, entonces, llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza y desató la bandana, la miró por un momento y la guardó el su gabardina, entonces de otro bolsillo sacó otra bandana, al mirarla salieron unas pocas lagrimas de sus ojos, entonces tomó la banda y la ató en su cabeza.

-Veo que todavía tienes la bandana de esa inútil, no debió jamás retar mi autoridad como líder del clan.

-No importa lo que digas, hoy luchare para evitar que otra persona sufra lo que yo sufrí, esto es por Hiraki.

Entonces el peligris susurró unas palabras, al momento sobre los parpados del peligris apareció una especie de sombra de color negro que cubrió completamente sus parpados y parte de sus sienes, al abrir los ojos el Hyuga observó como los ojos del chico se habían vuelto de color ámbar, mostrando unas extrañas pupilas rasgadas, parecidas a las de un felino, lo que todos notaron fue que la cantidad de chakra de Takeshi creció enormemente.

-¡¿Pero que rayos sucede?

-Hiashi, permíteme presentarte el modo ermitaño del clan Ryukage.

-¡No es posible!, ¡Ese clan desapareció hace años!

-Desapareció, pero no todos sus miembros murieron, encontré un maestro que se encariño conmigo y me hizo el heredero de las habilidades del clan domador de dragones.

Al instante Hiashi desapareció de la posición en donde se encontraba y apareció justo enfrente del shinobi peliplateado, atacando en múltiples ocasiones con el Jūken, sin embargo no pudo tocarlo una sola vez, pues el shinobi desviaba fácilmente sus ataques con el dorso de su mano, en un momento que el Hyuga bajó la guardia el puño de Takeshi golpeó su estomago, dándole el tiempo suficiente para propinarle una patada en el rostro, que le hizo caer varios metros atrás.

-Vaya Takeshi, te has vuelto bastante fuerte, algo inesperado del hijo de un traidor de la aldea.

-Se que no peleas con todas tus fuerzas Hiashi, deja de jugar y pelea enserio, me avergonzaría decir que derroté tan fácilmente al líder del clan Hyuga.

-Te haré pedazos maldito bastardo.

Entonces el Hyuga activó el rasgo sanguíneo de su clan, al instante las venas cercanas a sus ojos se marcaron, y sus extraños ojos blancos se agrietaron, Hiashi entonces atacó rápidamente a su oponente, a tal velocidad que el joven a duras penas logró esquivar la mayoría, algunos impactos dieron en el blanco.

-Vaya Hiashi, Al parecer eres muy fuerte, pero eso no te bastará para vencerme.

-He cerrado el flujo de Chakra a tus brazos y piernas, ahora serás un blanco muy fácil, esperaba que fueses un rival más digno.

-Esperaba no tener que usar esto, pero de todos modos no me preocupa demasiado, si has cerrado mi flujo de energía, tendré que abrirlo.

-¿Q…que?

Antes que el Hyuga pudiera decir algo más el joven peligris realizó unos sellos, que provocaron que el flujo de chakra en el cuerpo del shinobi se restaurara completamente, Takeshi dijo entonces unas palabras que ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí había escuchado: "¡Visión Aural!" El chico cerró sus ojos, al momento las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron, Hiashi notó en ese momento que la visión del cuerpo del Hatake se distorsionaba ligeramente.

-¡¿Q… que sucede? ¡¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

-Los usuarios del modo ermitaño son capaces de alcanzar tal apego a la naturaleza y su circulación energética, que sus ojos evolucionan, volviéndose capaces de percibir el aura de todo lo existente en el mundo, al parecer soy el primero en mucho tiempo que logra hacer eso, es por ello que adquirí la capacidad de percibir el aura y todo lo que la compone, sentimientos, pensamientos, circulación de chakra, en pocas palabras, el mundo es un libro abierto para mi.

-Esos trucos no te servirán, de todos modos aun puedo ver tu red de chakra.

-Es cierto, aun puedes ver mi red, pero ya no puedes ver los puntos del chakra, y ahora no podrás siquiera tocarme, puedo ver absolutamente todo.

Entonces la batalla continuó, una batalla que se realizaba a tal velocidad que los espectadores solo podían escuchar pequeñas explosiones de chakra y algunos sonidos metálicos, después de una explosión más fuerte a las anteriores los shinobi al fin aparecieron en el suelo, el Hyuga se notaba bastante mermado, mientras que el Hatake no parecía siquiera agitado.

-Ríndete Hiashi, no serás capaz de vencerme, no te daré ni una sola oportunidad para evitar que ellos sean felices.

-Su felicidad no es importante, lo que importa es defender mi clan y sus costumbres, poco me importa la felicidad de mi hija si su felicidad es a lado de ese… monstruo.

-El único monstruo aquí eres tu Hiashi, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas ver que lo único que ocasionan esas normas es sufrimiento?

-Esas normas existen desde que el clan mismo existe, no las violaré por que mi patética hija se enamoró de una bestia.

-Al parecer nada de lo que haga o diga te hará cambiar de parecer, lamento que tu corazón se haya vuelto tan duro como la roca al paso del tiempo, pero si algo aprendí mientras estuve fuera, es que hasta la más dura roca se puede romper con el golpe adecuado.

Al instante el chico desapareció y volvió a aparecer a mucha altura en el aire, mientras realizaba unos sellos a una velocidad pasmosa, tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de verlos.

-Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder que he adquirido, con un solo objetivo, mi venganza, ¡Elemento fuego: Llamas míticas del fénix!

De la boca del shinobi comenzaron a salir cientos de flamas, que comenzaron a caer como una lluvia ardiente alrededor de Hiashi, el cual tuvo que usar su técnica de defensa absoluta "Giro celestial" del cuerpo del Hyuga brotó una gran cantidad de chakra, que comenzó a envolverlo mientras este giraba rápidamente, las llamas que se dirigían contra el simplemente se desvanecían al chocar contra la impenetrable barrera de chakra, las llamas se detuvieron, revelando que ya no había nadie en la posición de donde habían brotado, sin que casi nadie lo notara Takeshi se había ya posicionado cerca de donde giraba el líder Hyuga, parecía que pensaba golpearlo con su puño, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que si sus flamas no habían traspasado su puño no sería más efectivo, entonces gritó una de sus técnicas únicas, especialmente útil en ese momento:

-¡Técnica ermitaña: Impacto de viento aural!

El puño del shinobi impactó el suelo, creando una profunda red de grietas, incluso debajo de la técnica del Hyuga, entonces de entre las grietas salió una tremenda corriente de viento, tan poderosa que levantaba grandes rocas, las cuales se desmoronaban en el aire.

Hiashi Hyuga detestaba usar esa técnica, no solo por que aun con el poder de su Byakugan era muy difícil ver lo que sucedía afuera, además, el recurrir a esa poderosa defensa indicaba que su enemigo era de cuidado, El orgulloso Hyuga se sentía frustrado, por que por más que el quisiera negarlo el hijo menor de Sakumo Hatake se había vuelto tremendamente poderoso, tal vez más poderoso de lo que llegó a ser alguna vez su padre, era un rival lo suficientemente demandante como para orillarlo a defenderse, tenía que reconocerlo, no se esperaba que ese joven alcanzara tal poder, de pronto sintió una extraña corriente de viento comenzó a brotar debajo de sus pies…

"De nuevo en su mente regresaba a su juventud, se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento, observando danzar a su amada Hiraki, ella giraba alrededor del campo, cantando alegremente, el decidió no participar en ello, pues el no poseía esa chispa que le moviera como a ella, entonces el chico escucho que Hiraki le llamaba.

-Takeshi-Kun, ven por favor, quiero mostrarte algo, ¡Ven!

-Ya voy, ya voy, sabes que no tienes que gritarme.- Le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, a ella no le agradaba que usara esa mascara, así que mientras se encontraban solos el se descubría el rostro.- Y bien ¿Qué querías mostrarme amor?

-Es que hace unos días vi entrenar a Hiashi-sama, y vi una técnica que el hacía, así que la practique, y quería que la vieras.

La chica se alejó un poco de Takeshi, entonces comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra, mientras giraba, formando una sólida semiesfera de chakra, parecía una defensa impenetrable.

-¿Qué te parece Takeshi-Kun?

-En verdad parece una excelente defensa.

-Por la parte superior si, pero tiene una debilidad, no funciona con algunas técnicas, como el elemento viento, y por la parte de abajo no se puede canalizar suficiente chakra, por lo que la defensa es más débil.

-Si, pero se necesitaría una técnica de elemento viento suficientemente fuerte, y un control estupendo de esa técnica, no creo que alguien pueda romper esa defensa…"

Hiashi notó que el viento comenzaba a llenar todo el espacio disponible, ese extraño viento hacia pequeñas heridas en la piel del Hyuga, la corriente de viento no dejaba de entrar a sus pies, provocando que Hiashi perdiera el control de su técnica, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una patada del peligris en el centro de su pecho lo lanzó bastante lejos, donde el mismo moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa le esperaba, repitiéndole la patada ahora en la espalda.

-Aquí terminara esto Hiashi.

Antes de que el ojiblanco pudiera decir algo una patada en la barbilla lo elevó en los aires, no había duda, Takeshi se había vuelto poderoso, cuando llegó a lo más alto sintió la presencia del Hatake a sus espaldas… "Sombra de la hoja danzante" pensó el Hyuga, entonces escucho un leve susurro proveniente del sujeto atrás de el.

-"Descenso del dragón: Giro llameante".

Takeshi aprisionó al Hyuga con sus brazos, comenzando a girar, daba la apariencia que se había formado un torbellino de llamas que caía precipitadamente hacia el suelo a una velocidad increíble, cuando impactó una fuerte llamarada salió del lugar, lanzando lenguas de fuego por todos lados, cuando el humo y el polvo desaparecieron del lugar revelaron al Hyuga de rodillas, cubierto de heridas en el centro de un cráter, y al Hatake cruzado de brazos frente a el, sin un solo rasguño.

-Parece que he ganado yo Hyuga.

-No… no permitiré que ellos… el es un monstruo.

-¿Que te hizo el para que pensaras eso de el? El salvo la villa de Akatsuki, el hizo todo por lograr la aceptación de todos ustedes, el como yo solo hemos sido marcados por las decisiones de nuestros padres, y lo sabes, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, la que no me diste a mi, si el se atreve a lastimarla te prometo que yo mismo lo decapitaré, pero dale la oportunidad de demostrarte que el no es un monstruo por ser el contenedor de uno.

-No lo haré.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra tener que llegar a esto.

El shinobi de plateado cabello se alejó unos metros y comenzó a realizar unos sellos, sellos que los presentes habían visto por lo menos una vez, de la mano izquierda de Takeshi brotaron unas extrañas formas eléctricas de un color blanco azulado.

-Si no logro convencerte de dejarlos ser felices, entonces tendré que obligarte.

El chico comenzó a correr hacia Hiashi, apuntando su electrificante carga al pecho del Hyuga, este parecía no notar que sería su final, Takeshi avanzó todavía más rápido, llegando enfrente del ojiblanco en una explosión de polvo…

-¡No! –Gritó Hinata mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado rubio, mientras observaba la nube de polvo muerta de angustia.

"Hiraki corría delante de Takeshi, riendo animadamente, amaba robarle su mascara al chico mientras dormía y obligarlo a perseguirla, por que sabía que cuando la alcanzara la castigaría besándola hasta el cansancio, no es de extrañar que a la chica le encantara ese juego, el chico la alcanzó y comenzó a besarla, haciéndolos caer sobre el pasto, se separó unos segundos de sus labios y le dijo "Te amo Hiraki" mientras le daba otro beso, "Yo también te amo Takeshi" se escucho por respuesta mientras la chica tomaba la cabeza del joven y lo besaba"

La nube de polvo desapareció, mostrando la mano de Takeshi a unos centímetros de tocar el pecho del Hyuga, el cual lo miraba con miedo, por unos segundos el poderoso Hiashi Hyuga temió por su vida.

-Te dije que todo terminaría aquí Hiashi. –Decía Takeshi mientras su mano dejaba de brillar, señal de que la técnica se había desvanecido.

-¿P… por que?

-Ella no me lo perdonaría ¿Sabes? Ella te veía como a un héroe, te admiraba, y lo que menos deseaba era que yo hiciera algo en tu contra, ella me hizo prometerle antes de venir a hablar contigo, que no tomara el camino de la venganza, pero no pude cumplirlo, de todos modos mi venganza he cumplido ya.

-¡Pero no me has hecho nada!

-Impedí que la historia se repitiera, es lo menos que podía hacer, solo te diré algo Hiashi, si llego a enterarme que has hecho algo para separarlos te puedo prometer que el infierno parecerá un jardín de recreo a comparación de lo que yo te haré.

El peligris tomó del brazo al Hyuga ayudándole a levantarse, mientras ambos miraban donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata abrazándose, por un lado sintió un poco de nostalgia, pues ellos le recordaban a como fue la relación entre en y Hiraki, por otro lado se sintió feliz por haber evitado que los chicos tuvieran el mismo destino que el, se maldijo por lo que sucedería dentro de poco "Bueno, al menos podrán estar juntos un tiempo"

De la nada salieron varios shinobi de ojos blancos, que se disponían a atacar a Takeshi, quien permanecía impasible, como si no estuviera consiente de la presencia de los atacantes, cuando se encontraban a punto de tocarle todos los presentes escucharon un susurro, que podrían jurar sonaba a "Giro celestial"

En un momento una gran cantidad de su chakra era expulsada por su cuerpo, formando un poderoso escudo a su alrededor mientras el giraba, algo bastante común, si eres un Hyuga, pero observar esa técnica siendo usada por alguien ajeno al clan desarmó a los pocos ninja que no habían sido alcanzados por la muralla de chakra.

-Pero como pudiste dominar esa técnica, ¡¿Cómo?

-Aquella chica que tanto despreciaste y de la que te has mofado desde ese tiempo, aquella chica que te admiraba y a la que tú le arrebataste su derecho a vivir era también una poderosa kunoichi, y muy buena maestra, me enseño todas sus técnicas, es triste que las personas a las que menos aprecias sean las que más orgullo te puedan brindar, me das pena Hiashi, espero que la vida no te regrese todo el daño que tu has hecho.

El shinobi miró de nuevo a la pareja y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Hinata, busca a tu equipo y vayan dentro de cinco días al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, se le ha otorgado una licencia a Yuhi Kurenai y como un equipo ninja no pueden quedarse sin entrenamiento se les asignara un nuevo sensei temporalmente.

El shinobi se retiró tan repentinamente como se había presentado, Hiashi se desplomó por el agotamiento, acudiendo a levantarlo los pocos Hyuga que no se encontraban heridos, Naruto y Hinata decidieron ir a buscar a los demás miembros del equipo ocho para comunicarle la noticia, aunque no le agrado mucho la noticia a la peliazul, sabía que Kurenai no tenía mucho tiempo para si misma o para su hijo, así que en parte le alegró la noticia, después de todo era solo temporal.

Takeshi llegó a la pequeña habitación que le había signado la Hokage sintiéndose un completo idiota, Sabía que nada de lo que hizo ese día era realmente necesario y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, sabía que lo que había hecho dificultaría su misión en gran manera, pero lo hecho hecho está.

**Komo habrán notado este fue un capitulo laaaaaaaaaaargo, pero era necesario para k entendieran algunas kosas del fic, tmb komo habrán notado Ni kakashi ni Sakura salen en este kap, la vdd en mis delirios no me gusta opacar a las parejas k escribo para preferir una, así que todas las parejas tendran casi la misma importancia, si kieren k le de preferencia al kakasaku solo dejenmelo en un review o rewiew, la vdd nu se komo se escribe XD**


	5. Conociendo a la sombra

**Bueno, aki traigo otro capitulo de la historia, toi un poko triste pq no veo subir la kantidad de reviews k dejan, pff toi triste pero bueno, este kap es más k nada una transición para seguir kon la historia**

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama, si fueran mios Asuma-sensei seguiria vivo y Danzou ya tendria mucho tiempo visitando a sus ancestros xD **

**CONOCIENDO A LA SOMBRA**

Después de algunas horas de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño Takeshi despertó, lo que había sucedido el día anterior no lo dejaba dormir, no lo dejaba ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa por más de dos segundos, ¿Cómo era posible que el hubiese cometido un error tan grande como el que acababa de cometer? El, un temido criminal entre las aldeas ocultas, que había barrido con poblados completos, con hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas personas habían caído bajo el filo de su katana, sabía que eran varios cientos de almas que había cobrado en la búsqueda del alivio a su alma, en esos diez años se había encargado de erradicar todo sentimiento que le diera una dimensión humana, se había convertido exactamente en lo que decía su bandana, en un verdadero demonio.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que lo había empujado a atacar al líder del clan Hyuga? ¿Acaso era un chispazo de sentimientos? No podía ser sencillamente, podía pretextar que lo hizo por salvar a su objetivo, eso no se lo creía ni el mismo, no, no lo había hecho por eso, algo lo empujó a defenderlos, pero ¿Qué? Al parecer algo que había sobrevivido a la muerte de su propia alma, una parte de su corazón que todavía latía, esa pequeña parte de su corazón donde habitaba el recuerdo de Hiraki, esa era la respuesta al por que había hecho lo que hizo, pero no al por que su alma comenzaba a ser humana de nuevo, era imposible que ese pequeño trocito de humanidad evitara que su cuchilla relámpago destrozara el pecho del Hyuga, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, su venganza, y cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de tenerla algo lo detuvo, o más bien alguien… Maldición, no podía simplemente ser verdad.

Hatake Takeshi no podía permitir que la joven Hyuga sufriese.

No sentía nada demasiado especial por ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero por más que lo razonaba no encontraba otra solución fuera de no soportar el hecho de que alguien más llevase la pesada carga de odio que el llevaba, el veía en Hinata un reflejo de su amada Hiraki, se parecían tanto que no podía siquiera imaginar el dejarle una herencia de odio, el había portado esa pesada carga por diez años, y sencillamente no le importaba portarla por toda su vida para no herir a la chica.

¿Por qué? Tanto tiempo sin sentir emociones y el solo verla le recordó que no era un demonio, que era un ser humano, que su endurecido corazón aun latía, que aun podía sentir…

¿En donde entraba Ayame?

¿En donde entraba ella? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, era raro que el nombre de la joven rondara por su cabeza, ¿En que parte de su razonamiento entraba esa dulce y hermosa chica que provocaba extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo? Era imposible que el sintiese algo por ella, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, sin embargo eran tantas las sensaciones que ella despertaba en su ser, era tanta la necesidad que sentía por verla, por escuchar su voz, eran tantas las ganas que tenía de saborear esos dulces labios que el no poder hacerlo lo quemaba por dentro como la peor de las torturas imaginables… ¿Qué rayos?

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas, pues solo divagaba sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva, comenzó con su entrenamiento diario, pues mientras el pensaba el tiempo no se detenía a su alrededor, obviamente después de meditar iría a desayunar a Ichiraku, ni siquiera el sabía por que había tomado tanto aprecio por el ramen, aunque pensándolo bien si lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Al llegar a Ichiraku se encontró con la sorpresa de que había otra persona comiendo ahí, algo nada raro, después de todo era un puesto de comida ¿No? Lo sorprendente del hecho no era que alguien se encontraba desayunando ramen, si no que fuera su hermano el que lo haga, que si no más recordaba detestaba levantarse temprano tanto como el mismo detestaba el ramen, pero al parecer algo lo había motivado, o más bien dicho alguien, desecho ese pensamiento, se había dicho que al menos por el momento no pensaría esas cosas, cuando se encontraba a pocos instantes de entrar al puesto se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Vaya, pero si es mi eterno rival el que tengo ahora enfrente, y se cambió de atuendo, aunque te ves un poco siniestro y deprimente así ¿No crees? Pero no te preocupes ¡La llama de la juventud arde en tú interior aunque te vistas así!

Takeshi dejó de moverse y miró al sujeto que se atrevía a decirle eso, nunca ha sido una persona que le importe mucho lo que digan de su vestimenta, normalmente el que era lo suficientemente estúpido para retarlo terminaba degollado nadando en una piscina de su propia sangre se burlara o no se burlara de su vestimenta, pero este sujeto que se atrevía a criticarlo así vistiendo de ese modo tan ridículo merecía que le ahorcase con su propia lengua después de despedazarle en trocitos muy, pero muy pequeños de la cintura para abajo.

Kakashi salió en cuanto escuchó lo que Gai había dicho, de pequeño a Takeshi no le importaba demasiado lo que dijeran los demás de su vestimenta, pero le irritaba sobremanera que alguien que se vistiese peor que el se burlara, algunas mandíbulas sintieron el rigor de sus puños por esa pequeña razón, suponía que eso no había cambiado, y conociendo como se vestía y se comportaba la bestia verde no le sorprendería que su hermano se encontrara conteniendo las ganas de hacerle tragarse sus piernas enteras con todo y mallas.

-¡Hermano!, ¿Qué te parece si entramos a desayunar tranquilamente? –Entonces dirigió su mirada hacía su "amigo" – Oh, pero si es Gai, parece que ya conociste a mi hermano menor, su nombre es Takeshi.

El pelinegro le brindo un efusivo saludo al joven shinobi, que tuvo que recurrir hasta a la ultima miga de fuerza de voluntad disponible para no desenfundar su katana y conseguirse una nueva alfombra de piel de bestia verde, no, no debía hacerlo, por lo menos no estando tan cerca de su Ayame-chan…

Un momento…

¿Su Ayame-chan?

La falta de alimento de seguro le estaban enloqueciendo, no, el no había pensado tal cosa, algo debía andar mal en su cabeza, primero pensaba que tan importante era la chica para el y ahora la declaraba como suya, de seguro era una mala jugada de su cerebro, o el abusar de sus técnicas eléctricas le había terminado de fundir la razón, si eso debía ser, Ayame era solo una buena amiga, una bella y tierna amiga que removía hasta el fondo de su ser tocando la mísera parte de su alma que aun le identificaba como un ser humano, ¿Por que no habría de ser mas que una amiga?

Otra vez su cerebro y sus malas jugadas, trató de dejar de pensar en ello, pero muy, muy en el fondo de su ser no le pareció tan descabellada la idea de que los labios de Ayame le pertenecieren solo a el.

-Me dijeron que ayer apaleaste al líder del clan Hyuga, ¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Por qué negarlo? Gracias debería de dar que no lo maté.

-Eso te complicará más el reingreso a la aldea Takeshi.

-Eso lo decide la Hokage, no el consejo.

-¿Y eso que? Hiashi puede ser muy rencoroso, además su palabra tiene mucho valor por ser líder del clan Hyuga.

-Podría ser el mismo feudal del fuego y seguiría sin importarme, de todos modos matar a un miembro del consejo no sería lo peor que haya hecho, créeme.

-Mm, esta bien, solo trata de no meterte en tantos problemas hermanito.

-¿Y que tal te fue con "tu" flor de cerezo? Ayer no pude preguntarte.

-Bien, demasiado bien, tanto que tuve que usar un genjutsu para borrarle la memoria de corto plazo.

-P… pero ¿Por qué?

-La besé Takeshi, no pude evitarlo, simplemente deje de pensar unos instantes y cuando reaccione ya estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué le borraste la memoria?

-¡¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡La besé!

-Sigo sin entender por que hiciste eso, es natural.

-No es natural, soy mucho mayor que ella, mucho mayor Takeshi.

-Por lo que vi ella ya no es una niña, es bastante mayorcita como para tomar sus propias decisiones, creo que deberías dejarla elegir a ella lo que le conviene ¿No crees?

-¿Tu crees que ella podría sentir algo por mi?

-¿Sabes? El mundo shinobi es muy cruel, tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, no tenemos la certeza de regresar con vida de la siguiente misión, ni de que nuestro siguiente oponente sea el que termine nuestro camino, así que en lugar de lamentarte por lo que ella piense de ti deberías mostrarle lo que tu sientes por ella, no sea que no tengas más oportunidades. – Dijo honestamente Takeshi, pues el mismo era el heraldo de la futura destrucción de la aldea.

-Tienes razón hermano, pero nuestra relación…

-¿Qué tiene? Si son algunos años de diferencia, pero fuera de eso no le veo ningún problema, si ambos se quieren dejen que el mundo gire a su alrededor.

-Esta bien, ahora comamos antes de morir de hambre.

Los dos peligrises llamaron a Ayame, para que tomara las órdenes, ella nunca se consideró muy afortunada, o especial, pero el ver los rostros de los dos shinobi más misteriosos existentes en la aldea mientras comían tenía que ser un regalo del destino, rostros que probablemente nadie más que ella contemplara antes, ahora podía morir tranquila, no pensaba demasiado en ello, pero después de contemplar las obras de arte que tenía enfrente nada de lo que le sucediera sería demasiado como para que la castaña se quejase por ello, tan metida se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos que solo logró escuchar la "amena" conversación que sostenían los hermanos cuando esta ya sobrepasaba el volumen normal .

-¡Que no!

-¡Por favor Takeshi, no puedo ir solo!

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir contigo!

-¡Anda, hazlo por tu hermano mayor!

-¡Que no!

-Hazlo o te juro que soy capaz de amarrarte y leerte pagina por pagina todos los libros que tengo, ya sabes que clase de libros tengo ¿No?

Ayame decidió salir a hacer algo productivo afuera del local, aunque era divertido ver como dos shinobi, uno famoso por sus habilidades de combate, y uno más recientemente reconocido por darle una paliza al líder del clan Hyuga, discutieran como niños pequeños frente a ella, no le incomodaba, cosas peores habían sucedido mientras ella se encontraba en la barra, pero deseaba evitarles la pena de verla reírse a carcajadas frente a ellos, de pronto sintió un peso extra en su hombro, que le hizo voltearse, haciéndola quedar de frente al menor de los Hatake existentes.

-Ayame-Chan, ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?

-¿S... si Takeshi-Kun?

-¿Podrías salir conmigo mañana?

-¿S... salir c... contigo?

-Veras, mi hermano quiere que lo acompañe mañana, a dar una vuelta, pero el irá acompañado, y quisiera que fueras conmigo, el siempre me deja solo por estar con otra persona, y no quisiera que pasara lo mismo "como todas las veces" ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Yo... no se si mi padre me lo permita.

-Puedes ir hija, te he visto muy tensa estos días, supongo que salir un día tal vez te ayude a relajarte un poco, de todos modos creo que al menos por un día puedo atender esto solo.- Todos voltearon a ver hacia la cocina, donde Teuchi se encontraba parado en la pequeña puerta.

-¿Entonces Ayame? ¿Aceptas?

-E... está bien Takeshi-Kun.

Los dos shinobi salieron del establecimiento entre risas y burlas al menor de los Hatake, pues prácticamente se le había declarado a la joven castaña, decidieron ir en búsqueda de la joven de cabello rosa que le robaba el sueño al peligris mayor, después de rogarle un poco, jurándole por todo lo que se juraba que esta vez no faltaría el interesado en conocer la aldea, Takeshi y Kakashi lograron convencer a la kunoichi de que los acompañaran.

Ayame convenció a su padre de cerrar temprano Ichiraku, estaba tan emocionada por su "cita" que al llegar a su casa todo lo que no se encontraba pegado o empotrado a la estructura de la casa comenzó a volar en todas direcciones, Teuchi no se sorprendió demasiado, pues el haber visto el mismo comportamiento en ocasiones anteriores le había dado una habilidad bastante grande para esquivar todo objeto contundente o punzo-cortante que se dirigiera hacia su persona, mientras que la chica se encontraba lanzando cosas a diestra y siniestra, buscando una muda de ropa decente, mientras en su rostro se veía una extraña y casi imposible mezcla entre nerviosismo y felicidad.

Al día siguiente las cosas sucedieron más tranquilamente de lo que la chica imaginaba, más que una cita era una especie de convivencia entre amigos, mostrándole al recién llegado a la aldea las cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos años, tuvo que agradecer mucho que no se tratara de algo más, pues estaba tan nerviosa que cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido, después de recorrer la villa durante todo el día logra conocer algunas cosas sobre Takeshi, pues no es tan reservado como su hermano, al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su cuarto y descansar un poco, no habían hecho mucho, pero el caminar por media Konoha realmente había casi matado a sus pies, sin embargo, fuera de toda preocupación por su vestimenta, o el intenso dolor que sentía en sus píes, era algo que había escuchado mientras cenaban tranquilamente en uno de los restaurantes de la aldea…

Flashback

-Oye Takeshi, ¿Es cierto lo que escuche ayer? –Preguntó Sakura poco después de que todos terminaran de cenar.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre que apaleaste a Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan Hyuga.

-¿Eso es cierto Takeshi-Kun? –Preguntó Ayame un poco asustada.

-Si es verdad, no tengo por que negarlo.

-¿Podría saber por que lo hiciste?

-No quería que la historia se repitiera.

-¿Historia?

-No quería que el chico rubio viviera lo mismo que viví yo cuando mi Hiraki se fue de mi lado.

-¿Hiraki? ¿Quién es ella?

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para hablar de esas cosas Sakura, creo que mejor deberíamos de irnos ya, mañana podríamos tener una misión. –Dijo Kakashi al ver como el semblante de su hermano decaía y el brillo abandonaba sus ojos.

-Pero yo quería saber quien es Hiraki.

-Después sabrás sobre ella, no tienes por que insistir ahora Sakura.

"Hiraki"

Fin Flashback

Ayame no logró conciliar el sueño después de pensar un poco en Hiraki, en por que Takeshi sufría tanto al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Qué le habrá hecho esa chica para que el estuviera así? Se preguntaba la castaña, "Lo averiguaré" pensó decidida.

Durante ese día el shinobi peligris no se apareció por Ichiraku, por lo que Ayame no pudo averiguar mucho sobre la joven, y su padre no parece muy dispuesto a permitirle indagar mucho sobre la vida privada de los demás, la chica observa durante todo el día, seguramente tenía cosas importantes que hacer, el día siguiente transcurrió exactamente igual, Ayame no estaba solamente frustrada por no poder averiguar nada, También se encontraba algo preocupada por Takeshi, si pudo vencer a un ninja tan fuerte como Hiashi era seguro que podía cuidarse solo, pero sencillamente no podía evitar preocuparse por el.

Al tercer día Takeshi apareció en el pequeño establecimiento, parecía bastante cansado, aunque podría ser que simplemente no durmió bien, el joven pidió un tazón pequeño de fideos, que comenzó a comer tranquilamente, sin muchas ganas, se veía bastante desanimado, y eso no era común, al menos no el, Ayame lo miraba algo extrañada, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales para el ramen.

-Takeshi-Kun ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Solamente estoy un poco cansado, estos días fueron algo… agitados.

-¿Agitados?

-Los miembros del consejo me sometieron a una pruebas, nada complicado, no te preocupes por esas cosas.

-Esta bien Takeshi-Kun, ¿Quién es Hiraki? –El chico se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, tanto que la joven comenzó a balbucear. –Yo... yo solo… solo sentí curiosidad… ella, cuando escuchaste su nombre… tú…

-No te preocupes Ayame-Chan, ella, ella fue, es y será alguien muy importante en mi vida, que aunque se haya ido de mi lado dudo mucho que pueda olvidarla.

-Pero si se fue, ¿No deberías tratar de olvidarla? Si se fue era tal vez por que ya no quería estar contigo.

-Realmente no se fue por que quería hacerlo, ella… falleció hace unos años.

La chica quedó impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, era demasiado ver como el chico trataba de sonreírle para que se relajara un poco a pesar de que el resto de su rostro mostraba tanto dolor al recordar aquello, se sintió tan mal que solo atinó a continuar con su labor nerviosamente, mientras intentaba disculparse entrecortadamente, estaba tan nerviosa que no vio cuando la filosa hoja hirió su piel, solo soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir el fuerte dolor en su mano, Takeshi saltó el mostrador del pequeño local para revisarla, de sus manos brotó una pequeña corriente de chakra de color verdoso comenzó a rodear la herida de Ayame y a cerrarla lentamente.

-¿Q… que haces?

-Solo una pequeña técnica curativa, no te preocupes, no fue una herida muy seria, solo tardará unos segundos en cerrar.

Ayame deja de ver un momento su mano, levanta el rostro observando un poco el rostro del chico, que parecía concentrado en la labor que realizaba, nunca había estado tan cerca de el y esa cercanía le ponía nerviosa, pero más que nada era una oportunidad de oro para estar más cerca de el, la chica toma el mentón del peligris que la mira extrañado, a esas alturas la chica ya no razonaba con claridad y solo hizo lo que los instintos le dictaban, así que solamente lo besó, un simple roce de labios, que para ella sabían mejor que cualquier manjar que hubiera probado antes, el chico solo se quedó estático, sin atinar a hacer nada.

-Ayame… yo… debo irme. –Fue lo único que logró decir Takeshi antes de desaparecer del lugar en una pequeña nube de humo, Ayame no dijo nada, estaba preocupada por la reacción del shinobi, pero también inmensamente feliz, pues ahora sabía que era lo que ella sentía por el.

Takeshi pasó el resto de la mañana, toda la tarde y parte de la noche gastando tontamente su chakra tratando de olvidar el delicioso sabor de los labios de la chica, no sabía que hacer, pues sabía cual era su misión y sabía lo mucho que se complicaría al encontrarse en esa condición, entrada la noche llegó a su casa maldiciéndose mentalmente por sus sentimientos hacia Ayame, aunque ahora lo que menos le importaba era lo que su maldito sentido del deber dijera, lo único que pensaba ahora era volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando la chica lo besó.

**No suelo ser d ese tipo, pero pff**

**Les ruego k me dejen reviews!**

**Tendre k hablar kon Hashin-sama para k se los koma pq no dejan reviews**

**xD**


	6. ¿Nuevo sensei?

**Aki traigo otro cap del fic**

**Muchas gracias a los k leen esta historia, es por ustedes k escribo xD**

**Aunk me gustaria k dejaran reviews U.U solo dos en el anterios cap U.u**

**No los molesto más **

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto-sama**

**¿NUEVO SENSEI?**

El antiguo equipo de Kurenai se aproximaba al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, aun con muchas dudas sobre la decisión de la Hokage, pues nunca el tener un hijo le había impedido ejercer sus misiones como kunoichi, tal vez pudiera haber afectado un poco su rendimiento como equipo, pues muchas veces en lugar de entrenar se habían dedicado a cuidar al niño, cosa que no les molestaba, pero en el campo esos días sin entrenamiento pueden llegar a notarse, aunque seguía siendo raro el cambio de capitán de equipo.

Después de buscar un poco encontraron una figura que les resultaba conocida, pero no esperaban que se encontrara ahí, tal vez solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para pasar el tiempo, después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer el hermano de Kakashi en ese campo de entrenamiento?

Takeshi se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en el centro del campo sosteniendo un libro pequeño de color rojo en una mano y un pequeño pincel en la otra mano, en el momento que ellos se acercaron un poco más el joven shinobi se puso de pie sacudiéndose unas briznas de pasto de su ya conocida gabardina negra, parecía bastante relajado, aunque si no fuera por la puntualidad de este lo habrían confundido con el ninja copia.

-Parece que han llegado temprano, esperaba que llegaran después, pero eso no importa, yo seré el nuevo capitán de su equipo, debido a los problemas por los que está pasando Kurenai Yuhi será retirada un tiempo de las misiones.

-¿Tu serás nuestro capitán? –Preguntó bastante molesto el Inuzuka.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –Contestó Takeshi mostrando su puño.

-No, creo que no tengo ningún problema.

-Entonces, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es presentarnos… Diremos nuestro nombre, rango y algún pasatiempo, si no les importa comenzaré yo, mi nombre es Takeshi Hatake, soy jounin de elite y mi pasatiempo… es escribir. –Concluyó el peligris señalando el pequeño libro rojo.

Los chicos observaron el pequeño ejemplar y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un libro con muchas hojas en blanco, probablemente no era el primero que ocupaba.

-Ustedes siguen.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, mi rango es de chunnin, mi pasatiempo es cuidar de Akamaru. –Dijo Kiba mientras acicalaba a su fiel perro.

-Yo soy Shino Aburame, mi rango es chunnin, mi pasatiempo es recolectar insectos para mi colección.

-Yo… yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga, soy chunnin, a mi me gusta hacer decoración con flores. –Dijo la chica Hyuga con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien, ahora que ya hicimos las presentaciones hay algo que tengo que hacer, necesito evaluar su desempeño con una pequeña prueba, nada complicado.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?

-Es simple, nesecito ver que tan bien acoplados estan como equipo, así como sus habilidades y deficiencias, la meta de este ejercicio será… tocarme.

-¿Tocarte?

-La primera vez que los enfrenté no pudieron tocarme, espero que ahora que saben su mision y se encuentran consientes de mi prescencia puedan lograrlo, pueden usar cualquier medio para tocarme, la unica excepción es que tienen que tocarme ustedes, si yo bloqueo sus ataques no cuenta como contacto usen todo lo que tengan y no se preocupen por lo que me suceda, yo tampoco me detendré.

En ese momento el equipo Kurenai y Takeshi tomaron posiciones defensivas, Shino liberó a sus insectos, Akamaru se transformó en una replica de Kiba y tanto Hinata como Takeshi activaron sus Técnicas oculares, los chunnin se encontraban a la expectativa, sabían que el peligris era poderoso y que si cometían un solo error el se encargaría de ellos.

"Vuelve a pensarlo…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, imágenes borrosas cruzaban una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que el dolor punzante en la cabeza era muy, muy real.

¿Es correcto lo que estas haciendo?

"¿Hacer? ¿Sobre que? No recordaba haber hecho algo últimamente que estuviese mal, bien, el era un shinobi, para la mayoría de las personas casi todo lo que hacia y que el consideraba trabajo estaba mal, pero eso era parte del mundo ninja desde sus comienzos, nada había sucedido en su vida fuera de lo normal desde que su vida se ligó a la aldea como parte activa de ella…

Vuelve a pensarlo…

¿Qué cosa he hecho que no es correcto? A menos que…

-Es ella.

Eso tenía que ser, pero… ¿Qué había hecho el?

La besaste…

Ella no lo recuerda, no le puede hacer daño si ese momento jamás sucedió para ella y el usará toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se repita de nuevo.

La besaste…

-Solo la besé, no volverá a ocurrir, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Eres un hombre…

-¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso ella no es una mujer?

Es una niña…

-¿Acaso esta prohibido que uno sea feliz en esta aldea? ¿Por qué no con ella?

Ella tiene dieciocho, tú tienes treinta y dos…

-No lo volveré a hacer si eso te molesta, se que yo no merezco sentir algo por ella, es demasiado inocente todavía, yo no soy más que un vil asesino.

No podrás sentir algo por ella, por que no lo recordaras…

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?

No sentirás el dolor de amar en silencio, por que no recordarás haber amado…

-No… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Es necesario, después lo agradecerás…

Un profundo dolor se adueño de su cabeza, sentía como si algo fuese a estallar dentro de el, una sensación de ardor comenzó en su frente y se extendió a todo su rostro, imágenes borrosas se impregnaban en la superficie de sus ojos, las sensaciones que sentía en su corazón ascendieron a el epicentro de el profundo ardor de su rostro, una sola imagen se impregno en su mirada antes de que todo se volviese negro."

La lucha comenzó…

Le pareció ver por un instante la apertura de sus ojos, pero eso no importaba ahora, no podía pensar en esas cosas en el campo de batalla, los enemigos jamás se sentarían a esperar que su mente dejara de divagar ¿Verdad?

Shino usó a sus insectos, parecía haberlo cubierto por completo, al parecer los subestimo y pagaría su osadía con unos días postrado en una cama, tal vez no lo mereciera, pero es un combate y el los autorizó a usar todos los medios posibles para alcanzarlo.

Los insectos se separan de el, parece que han acabado su labor… ¿No hay nada ahí? Podría estar segura de que ahí adentro había una red de chakra hecha y derecha, a menos que… clon de sombras, es más listo de lo que pensaba, sabía de sobra que el byakugan no podía diferenciar los clones del sujeto real, el mismo lo dijo, era un jounin de elite, claro que no caería tan fácil, pero ella no era débil tampoco y estaba segura de que podría demostrarlo ¡De veras! Rayos, tan poco tiempo juntos ¿Y ya hablaban igual? Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero desapareció rápidamente en cuanto lo detectó, después de todo estaban en medio de una pelea, de practica después de todo, pero pelea al fin de a cabo, en una batalla real el enemigo no le daría ni un segundo antes de intentar degollarla.

Shino y Kiba también le habían encontrado, una enorme nube de insectos voladores y un doble colmillo perforador se dirigían hacia el, después de todo el equipo Kurenai era la elite del rastreo ninja, pasar desapercibido contra ese equipo era virtualmente imposible, si lograba evadir la percepción de chakra de los insectos del Aburame el byakugan de la chica Hyuga podría detectarlo con facilidad, si lograba salir del rango del doujutsu aun se encontraría dentro del rango de olfato del chico Inuzuka.

Los ataques dieron de lleno… ¿Otro clon? No por casualidad Takeshi era jounin, lo era en todo su derecho, podía desvanecer su aroma y anular su circulación de chakra a tal grado que es muy difícil percibir su presencia, si no fuera ya muy difícil percibirlo por la interferencia que su visión aural, su presencia aparecía y desaparecía por todo el campo de entrenamiento, el suelo, en el aire, bajo tierra, en el agua, adentro de los árboles, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"Ilusiones"

-¿Qué?

"Sus ojos pueden crear ilusiones de su propia red de chakra, mientras oculta su verdadera posición, debe ser un genjutsu muy avanzado.

No lo había pensado ¿Acaso era eso posible? Tenía bastante lógica, pero ¿Cómo hallarlo si se ocultaba tan bien?

-No tienen que seguir buscándome., si me sigo escondiendo no podré evaluar adecuadamente sus habilidades de combate. –Dijo Takeshi tranquilamente mientras sonreía levemente.

Imprudencia

¿Qué tienen los hombres en la cabeza? ¿Atacar de frente a un shinobi tan fuerte?

El doble colmillo perforador y una gran nube de insectos voladores se dirigían hacia el, que permanecía completamente quieto en el lugar donde había aparecido, indiferente a las acciones de los jóvenes chunnin, los ataques llegaron, pero a diferencia de los anteriores estos fueron esquivados, este asunto se estaba alargando demasiado y ella no podía intervenir todavía, su deber era buscar un punto débil en su enemigo y atacarlo, pero hasta el momento Takeshi no había permitido una sola apertura en sus movimientos defensivos, El jounin no parecía siquiera agotado, mientras que Shino y Kiba se encontraban cerca de llegar a su limite, pero ¿Qué es eso? Su visión alcanzó a ver una especie de patrón en la defensa que dejaba suficiente tiempo y espacio para un único ataque, era ahora o nunca…

-¡Guardia de ocho palmas de la adivinación: sesenta y cuatro golpes de la adivinación!

Uno, dos, cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, sesenta y cuatro, la serie de golpes dieron directamente en el blanco bloqueando los principales puntos de la red de chakra de su cuerpo, el impacto fue tan severo que arrojó a Takeshi varios metros lejos de ella, sus compañeros habían decidido que no era suficiente con ello, pero tratar de detenerlos era más que inútil, además de que saldría herida seguramente, después de seis años como equipo sabía de sobra que era imposible detener a Kiba sin recibir algunas heridas de diferente gravedad.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió después de que los ataques combinados de Akamaru y Kiba dieron en el blanco, sabía que Takeshi era muy fuerte, pero después de haber cerrado varios puntos de chakra y haber recibido el poderoso ataque del Inuzuka y su perro, sabía que pocos eran capaces de esquivar ese ataque, pero los desdichados que recibían directamente los torbellinos podían terminar en pedazos.

El cuerpo del perro fue arrojado a una distancia enorme, mientras que una inmensa cantidad de chakra se liberaba del cuerpo del shinobi del cabello gris, Akamaru se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, aterrorizado por la inmensa cantidad de chakra que se sentía en el ambiente, un chakra maligno, una enorme garra rojiza hecha de chakra cayó sobre el perro, cercenándole la cabeza.

Los chicos observaban incrédulos la escena, mientras un charco de sangre envolvía el cuerpo de Akamaru, Kiba corrió para darle su merecido al homicida de su perro, solo para ser envuelto por el oscuro chakra, que lo estrujó hasta que dejó de moverse, Shino intentó absorber todo su chakra con sus insectos, pero estos se quemaban al entrar en contacto con la capa rojiza que envolvía el cuerpo del shinobi, pero, ¿Por que tenía el cabello rubio? Y esas marcas en las mejillas, ¿Naruto?

Una de las garras de chakra alcanzó a Shino, que fue atravesado por la maligna energía matándolo al instante, Hinata estaba completamente paralizada por el horror mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella ataviado con la vestidura del Kyubi mostrando tres colas de chakra, su rostro se movía con una escalofriante sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos libremente, su andar era lento, consiente de que la chica no se podía mover, la chica se encontraba aterrorizada mientras observaba como el chico se colocaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Me temes verdad?

-¿Y… yo?

-Mírate, estas aterrorizada, tu me tienes miedo, no entiendo que hacer con un monstruo como yo.

-Tú… tu no eres un monstruo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso no has visto lo que le hice a tus amigos? ¿Qué te hace diferente a todos los demás? ¿Por qué tú no me odias?

-Es por que yo no veo en ti al monstruo que todos ven.

-¿A no? ¿No puedes ver que soy el contenedor de un demonio?

-Eso es cierto, pero ser el contenedor de un monstruo no te vuelve uno, yo se lo mucho que sufriste para que la gente dejara de verte como un monstruo, y es por eso que yo te amo Naruto.

La chica tomó la rojiza figura en sus brazos y la besó muy dulcemente, mientras una intensa luz de un color blanco la envolvía completamente, cuando la luz se desvaneció se encontró recostada en la hierba a lado de sus compañeros de equipo, que permanecían durmiendo, mientras que Akamaru rodaba tranquilamente a los pies de Takeshi, que se encontraba escribiendo en la pequeña libreta roja.

-Me impresiona señorita Hyuga, logró salir de mi genjutsu, sus compañeros también lo hicieron, pero gastaron demasiado chakra en romper la ilusión, estoy impresionado, son los primeros que logran salir de mi genjutsu, aunque también estoy un poco decepcionado, tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de la ilusión a pesar de que Kurenai Yuhi es una de las mejores en esa rama y fue la primera maestra que tuvieron, aunque lo más seguro es que ella nunca usara sus poderosos genjutsu contra ustedes.

-¿E… eso era un genjutsu?

-Si, uno de los mejores que puedo realizar.

-¿Cuándo nos pusiste bajo su efecto?

-Supongo que te diste cuenta cuando abrí los ojos, fue en ese momento.

-Pero, no comprendo que fue lo que ocurrió en el.

-Es una ilusión sencilla, lo único que hice fue hacerles creer que luchaban contra mí, tus compañeros se dieron cuenta de la ilusión y la rompieron con su chakra, tu fuiste la única que continuó en ella, al parecer lograste hacerme daño, pues activaste la siguiente ilusión, que muestra aquello a lo que más le temes y solo puedes salir de ella venciendo tu temor.

-Entonces… ¿Todavía debemos intentar atraparte?

-Eso ya no será necesario, me han demostrado que son bastante hábiles, pues nadie había logrado escapar de mi ilusión, aunque ustedes son muy vulnerables a los genjutsu, esa es un área en la que deben mejorar, pues ninguno se percató del momento en el que cayeron en la técnica.

El resto de la tarde pasó en entrenamiento físico y en la forma de identificar una ilusión, ayudando también a mejorar la recién iniciada relación del nuevo equipo ocho.

"Vuelve a pensarlo"

El dolor había pasado, ahora se encontraba en su casa, pero sencillamente no recordaba como había llegado ahí, recordaba que se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage leyendo su amado libro de pastas verdes, cuando todo se volvió negro y no supo más de si, después despertó en su cama, consiente de que estuvo inconsciente por varias horas, la cabeza le dolía cada que trataba de recordar algo y frente a sus ojos pasaban escenas de su vida que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera recordaba haberlas vivido.

"Vuelve a pensarlo"

¿Por qué el dolor no se iba de su cabeza? Parecía como si las mandíbulas de un animal se cernieran sobre su cráneo, con sus colmillos atravesando la capa de hueso llegando a su cerebro, pero a la vez sentía que ese dolor le recordaba que continuaba vivo, trató de ver que sucedía en su cabeza, tratando de regresar al presente los recuerdos que aun habitaban en su mente, vida de pequeño, su equipo, su sensei, el sacrificio de su mejor amigo, nada…

"Vuelve a pensarlo"

Sus misiones Anbu, como exasperaba a todos por su impuntualidad, su mente brincó hacía el primer equipo de gennins que no regresaba a la academia con la cola entre las patas después de su famoso examen, aun nada…

"Vuelve a pensarlo"

Su primera misión de rango C, proteger a Tazuna del ataque de un poderoso ninja renegado de Kiri, el recuerdo de cómo sus "mocosos" se comportaron a la altura de un enemigo poderoso, nada aun…

"Vuelve a pensarlo"

Todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos años hasta… ese día, recordaba a su hermano, recordaba haber comenzado a hablar con el y después todo se volvió negro mientras el desgarrador dolor llegaba a su cabeza, así sucedió varias veces en sus recuerdos…

"Vive feliz"

-Tendré que hablar con la quinta para ver que sucede, de seguro me he vuelto loco, rayos, yo que esperaba volverme loco hasta mi vejez.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Si… ¿Qué sucede Takeshi?

-Traigo el reporte del entrenamiento, en verdad son buenos, lograron salir de mi genjutsu, algo que nadie había logrado.

-Oh ¿Es en serio?

-Si… ¿Que sucede Tsunade-sama?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Está de muy buen humor y no está ebria.

-Mejor cállate y prepárate, tu y tu equipo tendrán una misión.

-Está bien Tsunade-sama, nos vemos.

Takeshi desapareció del cuarto en una nube de humo, mientras Ibiki entraba por la puerta del despacho con un fajo de papeles en la mano.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí está los reportes de los interrogatorios, y por cierto el sello fue todo un éxito, no recuerda nada.

-Eso espero Ibiki, la verdad no le deseo ningún mal, pero enamorarse de ella, si no fuera tan útil ya estaría muerto.

El interrogador salió del cuarto dejando a la Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero no indagó más, después de todo no era asunto suyo.

**Dejen reviews o le dire a Jashin-sama k se los coma XD**


	7. Primera misión: Viaje al país del viento

**Bueno, aki traigo un nuevo cap d este fic**

**No veo reviews, pero se k muchos lo leen**

**Sin embargo me aconsejaron k si no ai reviews no actualice**

**Asi k se los dejo d tarea,**

**Motivenme kon reviews y actualizo XD**

**Naruto es de Kishimoto-Sama**

**PRIMERA MISIÓN, VIAJE AL PAÍS DEL VIENTO.**

"Estúpido libro"

No era la primera vez en el día que el pequeño libro de pastas verde era insultado mentalmente por la kunoichi de cabello rosa y lo más seguro es que no fuese el ultimo insulto que sufriría el resto del día.

Definitivamente Sakura se encontraba fastidiada.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo, ese libro le estorbaba

¿La razón?

El dueño del libro no le prestaba atención por leerlo.

Patético, ¿No les parece?

Pero así era, después de todo cierto shinobi de cabellera plateada le prestaba mucho más atención a la chica cuando el fastidioso ejemplar se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su persona.

Una muy buena razón para planear quitar ese libro permanentemente de las manos de su dueño, aunque eso fuese completamente imposible.

Haruno Sakura nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona sedienta de la atención de su exasperante y pervertido sensei, era una persona muy importante para el, después de todo seguía siendo su maestro y requería de su aprobación, desde que supo que el sería el encargado de velar por la seguridad de ella y de sus compañeros ella supo que sería alguien importante en su vida, pese a ser flojo, pervertido, exasperante y tener tendencia a llegar tarde a todos lados, Kakashi supo ganarse la confianza de Sakura, haciéndole saber que daría su vida con gusto con tal de proteger a sus compañeros de equipo y a las personas que valoraba.

Entonces… ¿Qué había cambiado?

¿Cómo cambió tanto su percepción para desear más que la aprobación de su misterioso sensei?

Debía estar loca, ¿Ver a su sensei como algo más que un buen amigo? Definitivamente le hizo daño pasar tanto tiempo junto a Kakashi, se estaba volviendo una enferma mental.

Repasó mentalmente las razones por las que una relación con su maestro no funcionaría, comenzando por la principal de ellas, ella dieciocho, el treinta y dos.

Sacudió la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones tratando de sacar ese pensamiento, después de todo tal vez solo estaba obsesionada con el.

¿Por qué?

La razón era bastante sencilla.

Nadie se atrevía a relacionarse con la kunoichi.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era muy obvia y llevaba por nombre… Tsunade.

Tristemente la razón principal de su falta de vida amorosa era que el primer novio que llegó a tener fue degradado de chunnin a lava baños después de dejarla por otra joven, si nadie más se atrevía a salir con ella era por que tristemente nadie quería algo serio con ella.

Naruto llevaba tiempo sin intentar convencerla de tener una relación por el, al parecer el chico comprendió que realmente no lograría que Sakura lo viera como algo más que un buen amigo, aunque tristemente se quedó a una petición más de que la chica la diese una oportunidad, pero de todos modos la chica no se lamentó demasiado, ella realmente quería mucho al rubio, pero lo veía más como un hermano que siempre estaba ahí para ver por ella, después de todo ella conocía de antemano los sentimientos que la chica de ojos perla le profesaba a su tierno pero torpe amigo, y no quería interponerse, pues sabía que la joven Hyuga era correspondida, por ello cuando los vio llegar juntos a la oficina de la Hokage no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Si le importaba, pues ahora el rubio no le prestaría tanta atención como siempre, le dolía reconocerlo pero iba a extrañar ser el centro de atención de Naruto.

Pero… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en su despistado sensei?

Como toda kunoichi de Konoha conocía los rumores del atractivo rostro tras la mascara, pero realmente no le prestaba demasiada atención a ello, realmente lo que le agradaba de su maestro era su sencillez, su facilidad para hacerle olvidar sus problemas y el cariño que les profesaba a sus alumnos, entonces… ¿Qué había cambiado?

Cada que lo tenía cerca su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sentía como su cuerpo parecía pedir estar cerca del peliplateado para poder funcionar adecuadamente, por más que intentaba convencerse de que estar con el era más que imposible su corazón no le obedecía, sintió un brillo de esperanza cuando Kakashi le invitó a salir, pero nada sucedía, además de que parecía volverse loca por que cada que salía con su sensei soñaba con los labios del peligris sobre los suyos, saboreándola con dulzura como si deseara no volver a separarse de ella, sin embargo cada vez que regresaba a la realidad le quedaba una sensación de que lo que sucedió no fue un sueño, lo que si era posible la lastimaba más que sentirse sola, ahora, después del repentino acercamiento parecía como si Kakashi no la conociera, pues parecía bastante interesado en su pequeño libro verde.

La Hokage había mandado a llamar a los equipos 7 y 8, llevaban algo de tiempo afuera de la oficina de Tsunade y las actitudes entre los shinobi variaban enormemente, algunos mantenían la parte de la cara que era visible metida dentro de un libro, otros conversaban entre ellos tranquilamente, otros rezongaban por la tardanza levemente visiblemente fastidiados, aunque no se atrevían a levantar la voz por temor a los puños de la Hokage, y los que quedaban solo se mantenían en silencio, pues sabían que pelear no los llevaría a nada.

La Hokage finalmente los hizo pasar, era una misión rutinaria para la entrega de unos documentos, aunque había algo más, el Kazekage pedía apoyo de dos equipos de Konoha, pues tenía muchos de sus shinobi ocupados en misiones de alto nivel, Tsunade decidió mandar a esos equipos por sus habilidades en combate y rastreo.

Suna se encontraba a tres días de camino, dos tal vez si se apresuraban, pero sencillamente la misión era sencilla, llevar unos papeles al Kazekage y ponerse a sus órdenes, el grupo caminaba hacia el desierto, se encontraban justo como el la oficina de la Hokage, a diferencia que Naruto y Hinata se encontraban cerca del peliplateado más joven que se encontraba escribiendo en su pequeño librito rojo.

-Takeshi-sensei, ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Estoy escribiendo.

-¿Puedo ver que escribe?

-Claro, tómalo, ahora vuelvo.

La chica tomó el pequeño libro y comenzó a hojearlo, creía que encontraría cualquier otra cosa menos lo que alcanzó a leer ahí.

_Un día amaneció,_

_con mucha tristeza_

_en mí interior._

_Ese era el día a día,_

_de mí triste corazón._

_Pero con firmeza esperé,_

_y al fin encontré…:_

_lo que andaba buscando,_

_lo que iba añorando…_

…_era tenerte a ti._

_Porque antaño,_

_tristemente latía mí corazón,_

_ahora contigo late de emoción._

_Juntos debemos estar,_

_para poder reanudar,_

_esa felicidad,_

_que se nos prohibió,_

_porque juntos,_

_abrimos nuestro corazón._

La joven Hyuga miró tristemente hacia donde se encontraba su nuevo sensei conversando con su hermano, recordó que el había luchado para defender el amor que profesaba y aun profesa al joven rubio, entonces recordó… Hiraki…

Siguió leyendo, pues ese era el primer poema del pequeño libro, después de ese poema seguían varios en donde relataba la felicidad que sentía y lo agradecido que se encontraba con la vida por haberle mandado a su bello ángel de ojos perla, llegó a una pagina que estaba tachada con algunas gotas de sangre seca, la pagina siguiente tenía otro poema…

_Sentado sin valor para levantarme _

_sin valor para levantar la mirada, _

_un escalofrío se apodera de mi, _

_pierdo la noción del tiempo y me _

_dejo seducir por el dolor que _

_llena mis ojos de lagrimas y arranca _

_de mi pecho el calor _

_No distingo color, todo me parece dolor _

_siento miedo, siento sangrar pero no _

_tengo cortes, siento que el alma se me _

_escapa pero no tengo heridas _

_Ver mis manos tristes, ver mi corazón _

_golpeado en la esquina oscura de mi _

_alma, donde frases disfrazadas de _

_verdugos lo asechan, ya no siento _

_la vida recorrer mi cuerpo pero de _

_algún modo aun respiro aunque no _

_sienta en el aire la paz ni el amor _

_de ella, el escalofrío no se aleja y estoy _

_cerca de perder la razón, con mis _

_ultimas fuerzas escribo estas líneas, _

_con las ultimas fuerzas grito mis penas _

_y me dejo morir en el piso congelado de mi ira. _

_Y mi cabeza quiere dominar a mi corazón... _

_pero mi corazón no quiere dejarse... _

_y la batalla entre los dos se cierne.. _

_y solo hay sufrimiento y dolor... _

_y te quiero.. te necesito.. tengo frío sin ti... _

_haz que se calle mi cabeza por favor.. _

_duele... duele…. ayúdame a ver el camino, _

_me siento cansado, débil, sin fuerzas... _

_me acurruco en una esquina... y solo pienso en ti... _

_el camino va a ser muy largo y te necesito a mi lado.. _

_Te quiero..._

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella, pero de algo estaba segura, no sabía que iba a hacer si su amado rubio no se encontrara a su lado, sintió tanto dolor al saber que su padre había causado tanto sufrimiento a una persona, no podía creerlo, la joven era todo para Takeshi, y su padre se la arrebató por el "bien" del clan, conocía el dolor que los herederos de la familia Hatake había tenido por la decisión de su padre, todo el dolor y desprecio que provino de la aldea que supuestamente debía cobijarlos, ¿Seria ella capaz se sobrevivir si Naruto no estaba su lado? Por un breve momento casi deseó que Takeshi hubiera concretado su venganza.

Siguió pasando algunas páginas, todas con poemas que se referían al dolor que ha cargado por todo ese tiempo, todo su sufrimiento, su camino para dejar de tener sentimientos y convertirse en un verdadero demonio, tratando de calmar el sufrimiento que le ahogaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Entonces llegó a la ultima hoja, la que se veía más reciente, creía que encontraría otro poema triste que le haría llorar por el sufrimiento ajeno, pues las ultimas hojas estaban llenas de ellos, lo que encontró fue esto…

_Llegas, amor, cuando la vida ya nada me ofrecía_

_sino un duro sabor de lenta consunción_

_y un saberse dolor desamparado,_

_casi ceniza de tinieblas;_

_llega tu voz a destrozar la noche_

_y asciendes por mi cuerpo_

_como el cálido pulso hacia el latir postrero_

_de quien a solas sabe_

_que un abismo de duelo lo sostiene._

_Nada había sin ti,_

_ni un sueño transformado en vida,_

_ni la certeza que nos precipita_

_hasta el total saberse consumido;_

_sólo un pavor entre mi noche_

_levantando su voz de precipicio;_

_era una sombra que se destrozaba,_

_incierta en húmedas tinieblas_

_y engañosas palabras destruidas,_

_trocadas en blasfemias que a los ojos_

_ni luz ni sombra daban:_

_era el temor a ser sólo una lágrima._

_Mas el mundo renace al encontrarte,_

_y la luz es de nuevo_

_ascendiendo hacia el aire_

_la tersa calidez de sus alientos_

_lentamente erigidos;_

_brotan de fuerza y cólera_

_y de un aroma suave como espuma,_

_tal un leve recuerdo_

_que de pronto se hiciera un muro de dureza_

_o manantial de sombra. _

_Y en ti mi corazón no tiene forma_

_ni es un círculo en paz con su tristeza,_

_sino un pequeño fuego,_

_el grito que florece en medio de los labios_

_y torna a ser el fin_

_un sencillo reflejo de tu cuerpo,_

_el cristal que a tu imagen desafía,_

_el sueño que en tu sombra se aniquila._

La chica meditó un momento las palabras que había leído, era un poema un poco extraño, ¿Acaso Takeshi había encontrado a alguien? Hinata deseó en ese momento que así fuera, ella era muy noble y no le agradaba que la gente a su alrededor sufriese…

-Señorita Hinata, ¿Podría devolverme mi libreta si ya terminó de verla? Desearía continuar con mi labor. –Dijo el peligris con una sonrisa.

-S… si, tome, no s… sabia que escribía poemas.

-Siempre me agradó hacerlo… tenía algún tiempo que no lo hacía. –Dijo Takeshi con una leve mirada melancólica. –Pero… creo que siempre se puede volver ¿No lo crees?

-C… claro que s… si.

El grupo siguió caminando animadamente, ninguno de ellos conocía al sensei más joven, pero eso no le impedía a los jóvenes chunnin bromear un poco con el.

Después de dos días más llegaron a Suna, visiblemente fastidiados y llenos de arena a más no poder, fueron inmediatamente recibidos por el Kazekage, que llevaba tres días esperando a los equipos de Konoha.

Los dos equipos entraron dedicándole una leve reverencia al Kage de la aldea de la arena que hizo lo mismo, aunque por su expresión corporal era seguro que no tenía suficiente tiempo para protocolo.

-Bien, he mandado pedir ayuda de Konoha por que tenemos un problema en la frontera con Iwa, y desafortunadamente por el momento no tengo los recursos para combatirlo.

-¿De que se trata Kazekage-sama?

-Hay una banda de ladrones en esa zona, pero no son ladrones normales, la gran mayoría de ellos son ninja renegados de muy alto rango, atacaron un puesto de vigilancia y mataron a los guardias, que no eran simples gennin.

-¿Y nuestra misión es capturar o matar a los ladrones?

-Su misión será detener a esa banda antes de que comiencen a atacar los pueblos fronterizos del país del viento.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Ahora mismo.

El grupo salió, si era posible más fastidiado de lo que ya estaba, pues solo se les permitió reabastecerse y descansar un momento, pero no podían culpar a Gaara, por su tono de voz podían deducir que realmente eran una gran amenaza y que el no podía hacer nada por contenerla.

Por suerte el próximo poblado se encontraba a unas pocas horas de la aldea de la arena y podrían llegar a ella antes del anochecer, iban mortalmente aburridos, pero a la expectativa, pues sabían que los enemigos habían vencido ninjas de muy buen nivel.

Llegaron al poblado ya entrada la tarde, era un pequeño establecimiento con algunos negocios y pequeños campos cultivados, rodeado de mucho verde pese a estar en una zona tan desértica, de seguro era una especie de oasis, en frente de un edificio que parecía ser un hotel había un pequeño grupo de gente gritando, al acercarse vieron a una joven de unos dieciséis años de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda golpeando a un par de chicos de su misma edad, les gritaba cosas como "malditos pervertidos" o "entiendan que no me interesan" mientras que los de alrededor gritaban cosas apoyando a los jóvenes o a la chica, Kakashi utilizó un inofensivo jutsu de agua para dispersarlos, los chicos en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad huyeron, dejando a una joven sola y mojada en medio del camino.

La chica estuvo a punto de gritarle improperios a su agresor cuando se detuvo, acto seguido se arrojó sobre el besándolo sobre la máscara, Sakura tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no molerla a golpes, mientras los demás observaban incrédulos la escena, cuando la chica dejó de besarlo miró a los presentes, encontrando a otro peliplateado, la chica se ruborizó y comenzó a correr, dejando a los shinobis de la hoja extrañados frente al hotel.

"-Tigre, tu crees que deberíamos atacar Iwa.

Tal vez, así podríamos entretenernos un poco, después de todo nosotros no tenemos ninguna misión, Serpiente y Fénix se encuentran buscando un medico, y Lobo se encuentra buscando lo que queda del portador del rinnegan en Ame junto con Lirio, nosotros ya entregamos los restos de ese chico Kaguya, no creo que el jefe se moleste si desaparecemos esta miserable aldea Toro."

**Kiero reviews Dattebayo!**

**O se los comera Jashin-sama**


	8. Visión de destello aural

**Mi kerer ver mas reviews, plz haganlo por mi**

**Aki traigo otro cap**

**Espero k les guste**

**Naruto… no mio,… Kishimoto…**

**VISIÓN DE DESTELLO AURAL**

Una buena noche de descanso siempre es buena para aliviar tensiones o para pensar mejor las cosas, pero para cierta pelirosa esas horas de sueño solo le bastaron para maldecir y volver a maldecir a la chica que cometió el error de besar a "su" Kakashi frente a ella, durante sus supuestas horas de descanso su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas para planear una y mil formas de hacer sufrir a la chica de cabello negro que se había atrevido… ¿A quien iba a engañar? Envidiaba a esa chica por hacer en cinco segundos lo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer en muchos años, en parte sintió algo de admiración por la chica, por ese arrojo que mostraba.

La joven de cabellos color azabache y ojos color esmeralda se encontraba cerca del hotel donde se habían instalado los ninjas, el día anterior se había arrojado a besar a la primera persona de grisácea cabellera que vio, ahora que lo pensaba la persona a la que besó no se parecía tanto al chico que ella quería, existían algunas pequeñas diferencias, como su vestimenta o el peinado que tenían, que hacia fácil diferenciarlos, así como la katana que portaba Takeshi, realmente desde que lo conoció nunca lo vio sin una..

Los shinobis abandonaron la posada una vez que se encontraban listos para partir, la única que no se veía descansada era Sakura, ganándose unas cuantas preguntas sobre su salud, obteniendo un sonoro gruñido por parte de la pelirosa, al parecer solo se encontraba de mal humor, en cuanto avanzaron un poco hacia la salida sintieron la presencia de la chica pelinegra, pero nada pudieron hacer para evitar que la chica se subiera a la espalda de Kakashi, que "raro en el" no le importó en lo más mínimo y continuo leyendo su libro verde.

-¡Hola Takeshi-Kun! ¿Me entrenaras?

-Todavía no estás lista.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ya soy muy fuerte!

-Lo se, pero tu misma sabes que no se trata de fuerza.

La chica hizo algunos pucheros y muecas, que de nada sirvieron, pues Takeshi simplemente la ignoró, Sakura simplemente decidió mirar hacia otro lado, por que si no lo hacia probablemente correría sangre y si de algo estaba segura era que no sería la suya, pero algo era raro, nunca se habían presentado, ¿Como era que sabía sus nombres?

-Takeshi-sensei, ¿Usted conoce a esa chica?

-Ella es Shia, es la nieta del hombre que fue mi maestro en mis años de exilio.

-Entonces el…

-Si, el falleció poco después de que concluí mi entrenamiento, así que me encargó cuidar a su nieta.

-¿Y por que se quedó ella en este pueblecito mientas que tu te encontrabas en Konoha? ¿No es eso algo irresponsable?

-Ella vivía aquí, me quedé con ella hasta que pudo valerse por si misma, era lo menos que podía hacer por la memoria del viejo Ryukage.

Los shinobis prosiguieron su travesía hacia la frontera con el país de la tierra, no lograron convencer a la chica pelinegra de quedarse en esa aldea, pues logró dar con un punto muy importante, ella conocía la zona y ellos necesitaban un guía, Shia iba por el camino abrazando a Kakashi o a Takeshi alternadamente, sin que a ellos les importase en lo más mínimo, mientras cantaba o insistía en que Takeshi la entrenara en las técnicas de su clan.

La energía de la chica tenía irritados a los miembros de ambos equipos, que realmente tenían que recurrir a todo el autocontrol del que disponían para no amordazar a la joven, pues era extremadamente molesta, tristemente la joven de cabello rosa no pensaba en lo irritante que era la chica Ryukage, si no en lo bella que era, pues era tan hermosa como irritante, eso no la molestaría si la chica no se pasara abrazando a Kakashi, ¡Su Kakashi!

Además su vestimenta no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, traía una chamarra de color crema con un gorro, bastante larga, que casi cubría completamente la corta minifalda que vestía, portaba las mallas que normalmente usaban las kunoichi bajo la ropa, las cuales llegaban a la parte media de sus muslos, calzaba unas botas de color negro con un pequeño grabado a los costados en forma de flores de un color dorado, en la parte de atrás de su chamarra tenía el grabado de un dragón de color negro, probablemente el emblema de su clan, a Sakura le sorprendía enormemente que ninguno de los hombres presentes reaccionaran de una manera más "apropiada" frente a la chica, lo que la llevaba a pensar en tres opciones:

Estaban enfocados completamente en la misión.

El como vistiera la chica Ryukage les era indiferente.

Había que comenzar a pensar en no dejarlos dormir juntos.

Sakura esperaba que solo las dos primeras opciones fueran las correctas, aunque realmente nunca se sabe…

Al caer la tarde ya habían llegado de nuevo a una zona desértica, llena de dunas de arena, la temperatura comenzó a descender tan bruscamente que la kunoichi medico se lamentó realmente de no haben empacado un abrigo, extrañamente Shia parecía tan activa como desde un principio, como si la temperatura no le afectase en lo más mínimo, la única diferencia apreciable era que se había puesto el gorro de su abrigo, el gorro tenía unas pequeñas orejas, que a primera instancia parecían unos cuernos, pero después de verlas un tiempo parecían las orejas de un pequeño gato, al parecer a la chica le gustaban esos animales.

Los lideres de ambos equipos decidieron que era hora de acampar, uno de los problemas de avanzar en el desierto era que a menos que no quisieras despertar de nuevo no era recomendable dormir al aire libre, las bajas temperaturas, las repentinas tormentas de arena y los animales típicos del desierto hacían muy difícil el acampar, aun siendo un shinobi.

Después de deliberar un poco, los hermanos Hatake decidieron levantar con un jutsu de tierra una especie de cueva, no debían gastar más chakra del necesario, pero al menos debieron de haber gastado un poco más para hacer al menos dos habitaciones, Aunque a shia no pareció molestarle el hecho de estar en una habitación mixta, por qué inmediatamente se quitó su abrigo, mostrando su muy bien formado cuerpo,

Ahí fue donde Sakura comprendió que realmente lo que alejaba la atención de sus compañeros de la joven Ryukage era la indiferencia, o la tensión de la misión, pues incluso los shinobi más callados como Shino o Sai mostraron leves reacciones al ver el escultural cuerpo de Shia, a excepción de los dos Hatake, que ni siquiera le prestaron atención, ahora quedaba preguntarse si la chica era provocativa a propósito, o sencillamente era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de las reacciones que causaba en los hombres.

Shia Utilizó su abrigo para hacerse una pequeña almohada, sobre la que se acostó inmediatamente, los shinobi decidieron dormir temprano para continuar en la mañana, mientras que Takeshi hacía guardia, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la joven de ojos esmeralda y su forma de ser, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía bastante inocente mientras dormía, aunque todavía no le caía bien.

A media noche se desató una tormenta de arena, que arrojaba grandes ráfagas de viento e incluso algunas rocas sobre la pequeña cueva, gracias a que se encontraba hecha gracias a rocas bañadas en chakra su estructura era excepcionalmente fuerte, por lo que no cedió a la fuerza de la naturaleza, pero hizo pasar una muy mala noche a los que se encontraban adentro.

Uno de los golpes de viento arrojó una roca sobre la cueva en la que dormían, destrozando una parte del techo de la misma, al momento Shia se levantó de su lugar y se colocó a lado de la pelirosa, aparentando tranquilidad, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía miedo, Sakura la abrazó, mientras pensaba que la joven era solamente una niña, y que obviamente no se daba cuenta de su provocativa forma de ser.

Después de una noche nada agradable para los shinobi un nuevo día llegó, Desayunaron tranquilamente, para después deshacer el jutsu y continuar en dirección a la frontera con Iwa, por suerte ese día era muy posible que llegaran a un poblado cercano a la frontera, por lo que no tendrían que dormir otra vez en una cueva.

Durante ese día todo transcurrió tranquilamente, demasiado aburrido para casi todos, pues los mayores sencillamente no pensaban en esas cosas y continuaban con toda la parte visible de sus rostros metida dentro de un libro, para medio mundo era curioso el hecho de que ambos shinobi fueran por la vida con el rostro en un libro y no se estrellasen contra el primer obstáculo en su camino.

Al caer la tarde ya se encontraban bastante cerca del poblado, hacía algunos minutos el paisaje había comenzado a cambiar, pasando del arenoso a un suelo rocoso, y de ahí a una zona boscosa, los ninja y la chica Ryukage se encontraban cansados y deseosos de poder dormir tranquilamente en un poblado, ya muy cerca del anochecer los chicos alcanzaron a ver un extraño brillo rojizo visible en el cielo, por lo que aceleraron el paso para llegar antes a la pequeña aldea, al llegar encontraron el poblado en ruinas, varias de las casas en llamas, sangre y cuerpos por todos lados, y una peste a carne quemada que llenaba el ambiente, Shia comenzó a llorar, mientras que las kunoichi intentaban alejarla de ahí.

-Maldición, al parecer los bandidos comenzaron ya con el ataque a los pueblos fronterizos.

-¿Estas seguro que fueron ellos Takeshi?

-No dejaron rastro de su presencia, y barrieron con el pueblo completo en muy poco tiempo, tienen que ser los bandidos por los que nos envió el Kazekage… _"No pudo ser Tigre, hubiese sentido su presencia a kilómetros…"_

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-Continuar con la misión, necesitaremos que los miembros de ambos equipos que se especialicen en rastreo se pongan a trabajar, al parecer esta aldea acaba de ser destruida, los rastros deberían estar frescos.

Los dos equipos de shinobi pasaron toda la noche tratando de localizar un rastro de los ninjas que habían atacado esa pequeña aldea. Cerca del amanecer encontraron un pequeño rastro de sangre y algunas armas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los habitantes del pequeño poblado, ambos equipos decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, acordando usar una pequeña explosión de chakra como señal de auxilio.

Naruto utilizó su modo ermitaño para rastrear al dueño de una de las shuriken, mientras que Kiba usaba su poderoso olfato para rastrear el aroma de la sangre que encontraron, Shia se encontraba realmente cansada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a los desvelos, por lo que se quedó dormida en el lomo de Akamaru.

"Maldición, ¿Por qué debo llevarla yo? Me pone nervioso"

Pensaba el joven Inuzuka mientras que su can llevaba a la chica Ryukage, tenía que admitir que era una joven muy bella, aunque realmente no entendía el por que llevarla, probablemente solo les estorbaría

Kiba les guío hacia un claro en el que se encontraban cientos de tiendas de acampar, se apreciaba bastante movimiento en el campamento, Hinata utilizó su Byakugan, y descubrió que al menos la mitad tenían entrenamiento ninja en algún grado, y la otra mitad disponía de una cantidad de chakra equiparable a la de un jounin o superior, Gaara tenía mucha razón, eran enemigos de cuidado, necesitarían refuerzos para poderlos combatir.

Un kunai se clavó muy cerca del rostro de Takeshi, que apenas tuvo algunos instantes para reaccionar y saltar antes de que la etiqueta explosiva que el kunai llevaba explotara, Takeshi y su equipo cayeron muy cerca del campamento enemigo, pero para eso ya habían puesto en alerta a todos los bandidos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, espías, Oh ¡Y son De Konoha!

-Supongo que tú eres el líder de la banda, entréguense o tendremos que tomar otras medidas en su contra.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tú y cuantos más? Por lo que veo ellos son solo unos chunnin.

El bandido tenía un punto, al menos la mitad de los bandidos presentes estaban al nivel de un chunnin ordinario, pero los otros podrían ser jounins en todo su derecho, el disponía de la fuerza suficiente para vencerlos, pero no podría si tenia que ver por la seguridad de sus alumnos.

-¡Nosotros podemos luchar Takeshi-sensei! –Dijo Kiba colocándose en posición de combate, mientras Akamaru se colocaba a su lado.

-No se preocupe por nosotros Takeshi-sensei, usted ocúpese de vencer al enemigo, nosotros podremos apoyarlo.

-Shino-Kun tiene razón Takeshi-sensei, n… nosotros también v… vamos a luchar a su lado. –Dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba en su posición de combate.

-Yo también luchare Takeshi-Kun, así te demostraré que soy digna de que me entrenes en las artes de mi clan.

-Mm, entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? Es nuestra misión y no podemos retroceder, para un shinobi primero es su misión, después su vida. –Dijo Takeshi mientras sus ojos se cerraban y las venas alrededor de ellos se marcaban.

Un segundo, tal vez menos, fue lo que tardaron los bandidos en comenzar a atacarlos, pensó por un momento en pedir ayuda, pero al escuchar el sonido de una pequeña explosión amortiguada por la distancia desistió de su intento, al parecer los bandidos que habían encontrado no eran los únicos de la zona.

Hinata estaba teniendo algunos problemas con los bandidos que la atacaban, pero no podía rendirse, no mientras sus compañeros de equipo confiaban en ella, usando su Byakugan pudo localizar a sus compañeros, luchando muy cerca de ella, y a Takeshi, que se había separado un poco de ellos, enseguida notó algo extraño en su ahora sensei, cada que movía sus manos pequeñas corrientes de chakra eran emitidas a través de sus dedos, que al entrar en el cuerpo del oponente cerraban los puntos de la red de chakra, pero además llegaban a los nervios, aturdiéndolos, _"¿Esto es el Taijutsu de sombras? Es impresionante"_

Takeshi usaba todo el potencial que su estilo de Taijutsu le permitía, adoraba los gritos que cada uno de sus golpes producían, una exquisita mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, pasar en un segundo de recibir un golpe aparentemente débil y un segundo después arrastrarse jadeando y gritando de dolor, mientras intentaba mover una de sus extremidades que de un momento a otro ya no le respondía…

Impresionante…

No había otra palabra que describiese mejor el estilo de lucha de la joven de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeraldas, sus pies y sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por llamas, que quemaban severamente todo lo que tocaban, Kiba lograba distinguir los fogonazos que emanaban justo después de que sus puñetazos o patadas impactaban en el cuerpo de alguno de los oponentes, definitivamente la chica era poderosa, pero los enemigos eran muchos…

"_Maldición"_

Su Taijutsu se encontraba en el límite, y los oponentes eran cada vez más, no podía darse el tiempo de cerrar los puntos de chakra de todos sus oponentes, era ahora o nunca, tendría que usar ese estilo, los enemigos comenzaron a cubrirlo…

-¡Garras de dragón!

Los enemigos que se encontraban sobre el fueron lanzados hacia los lados, algunos con graves heridas en el cuerpo, otro completamente destrozado, en el centro Takeshi adoptaba una extraña posición de combate, mientras que sus ojos mostraban el color ámbar que adquirían al entrar en el modo ermitaño, ese extraño estilo no le permitía usar su técnica ocular, pero si se trataba de destrucción era necesario utilizarlo…

Uno, dos, diez…los enemigos volaban por todos lados, los pocos que lograban esquivar los veloces ataques del shinobi de cabellera plateada caían de pronto con severas heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pareciese como si se hubieran formado extensiones en las manos de Takeshi, que desgarraban al más mínimo contacto…

Un puñetazo hizo trastabillar un poco a la joven ojiperla, su visión comenzó a nublarse, pero no podía, no podía caer sin luchar, comenzó a girar mientras liberaba una enorme cantidad de chakra…

-Kaiten…

La inmensa esfera de chakra golpeó a todos los enemigos que tenía cerca, pero había consumido casi todo su chakra, la chica solo tuvo energía para comprobar que ninguno de sus compañeros resultara herido, entonces se desvaneció…

Takeshi se encontraba muy cansado, pero ileso, usar el estilo de garras de dragón no le permitía usar su visión aurál, por lo que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en el modo ermitaño, sin embargo ese Taijutsu era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a lo que se le pusiese enfrente en un momento, logró percibir el incremento en el chakra de la Hyuga así que usando lo ultimo que le quedaba de chakra natural para alejarse y alejar a sus alumnos de la gran esfera giratoria, se alejó lo suficiente para no ser lastimado, pero no tanto como para no poder acercarse rápidamente, cuando la chica dejó de girar cayó inconsciente…

Hinata comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sentía una leve presión en su cuello que no le permitía respirar libremente, entonces sintió que se encontraba en los brazos de uno de los bandidos que había atacado con su kaiten, mientras que había un kunai en su cuello, no disponía de suficiente chakra como para hacer nada, y sus compañeros parecían en la misma situación…

-Entonces eras tu, ese temido ser que amenazaba las pequeñas aldeas del país del viento, ¿Quién lo diría?

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Tú eres ese monstruo que asesinaba en un segundo, el temido "Demonio oculto entre las sombras" incluso en las grandes naciones se hablaba de ti, pero ni tu serás capaz de hacerme algo, si te mueves la chica morirá, así de fácil, te encuentras demasiado lejos como para acercarte antes de que corte su garganta, y podrías decirle a ese chico de gafas que deje de implantar sus insectos en el suelo si no desea ver correr la sangre de esta linda jovencita.

Maldición.

Tendría que usarlo, no disponía de ataques lo suficientemente preciso y rápido como para deshabilitar al enemigo sin herir a Hinata, aun siendo un shinobi de elite no podría acercarse a el sin que la joven Hyuga saliese herida, sus ojos negros se cerraron, marcándose inmediatamente las venas alrededor de ellos, el enemigo miró con curiosidad la escena, de pronto Takeshi comenzó a abrir los ojos, mostrando unas extrañas orbes de color celeste, que brillaban inmensamente, la mano del bandido comenzó a cubrirse con unas pequeñas flamas azules, que le obligaron a soltar el kunai y a la chica mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?

-"Soulfire"…

Una estrella de llamas azules chocó contra el cuerpo del shinobi enemigo, arrojándolo varios metros atrás, hasta estrellarse con un árbol, cuando las llamas azules se disiparon mostraron las pocas cenizas que quedaron del bandido, entonces Takeshi cerró sus ojos, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue ese poder?

-Ese fue el fuego del alma. –Dijo Shia acercándose más a los sorprendidos ninja de Konoha. –Es uno de los mas poderosos ninjutsus que existen, pero solo puede ser creado por la visión de destello aurál, este fuego se produce cuando el usuario hace arder su propia aura, solo que el hacerlo es desgastante, y esos ojos no pueden ser usados por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-El debería ser el que les responda.

"_Maldición, ¿Qué hacen las sombras en esa dirección, espero que todavía no comiencen, maldición, no estoy listo, todavía no…"_

**Comenten y dejen reviews o no subo el proximo y se kedaran kon la duda XD**


	9. El encuentro de las sombras

**Bueno, aki traigo otro cap de este fic**

**Gracias a los k dejan reviews, pero sun mui pokitos u.u**

**Asi k decidi k si no ai mas d 4 no publikare XD**

**No es cierto**

**Si publikare pero tardare más, asi k si kieren k los caps esten rapido pongan reviews**

**Ahora subire los caps cada semana y media o dos semanas por cuestione d time, **

**No los molesto más y sigo kon el cap**

**Ya saben k naruto no es mio, es d kishimoto.**

**EL ENCUENTRO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

El equipo Kakashi dio alcance a sus compañeros en cuanto se deshicieron de los enemigos que se encontraron, por suerte era solo un pequeño equipo que probablemente de encargaba de la vigilancia del campamento principal, el sonido del combate que se desarrollaba alertó a los guardias, más no lo suficiente para evitar ser barridos por un Rasen Shuriken del joven rubio, los sonidos del combate en el campamento crecían, mientras el chakra que Naruto podía percibir era cada vez más baja, hasta que la presencia de la joven Hyuga desapareció casi por completo, solo la determinación de Kakashi… y un "leve" golpe en el centro de la nuca impidieron que el rubio corriera a toda velocidad hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Hinata.

Cuando el equipo siete alcanzó la zona en donde el joven rubio juraba y perjuraba se encontraban las presencias del otro equipo, al llegar lo que encontraron fue un gran campo de batalla… con el equipo ocho justo en el centro.

Hinata se encontraba recostada en el suelo mientras que los otros miembros de su equipo atendían las pocas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, Takeshi se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que la joven de cabello negro que lo acompañaba le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Kakashi pudo ver con su sharingan que la cantidad de chakra de los shinobi que se encontraban ahí era demasiado baja, pudieron incluso haber muerto por falta de chakra, Takeshi se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos, parecía como si tratase de frenar algún tipo de dolor.

Ambos equipos se reunieron en el centro del claro, Sakura usó su chakra curativo en Hinata para sanarla de sus heridas, mientras que Takeshi solo se concentraba un poco para restaurar su chakra usando la energía natural, los chicos del equipo ocho estaban un poco intranquilos, pues a pesar de que podían percibir que el chakra del shinobi se encontraba ya en niveles normales, el se veía algo agitado.

-Takeshi-sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… solo estoy un poco… cansado.

-Ese jutsu que uso antes, ¿Qué era?

-Ese… era… el fuego del alma…

-Pero, ¿Qué es eso?

-Verán, mi visión aural tiene… una especie de evolución, es cuando abro los ojos, una vez que los tengo abiertos, adquiero un poder enorme, adquiero jutsus impresionantes, pero, hay un problema, no puedo usarlo por mucho tiempo, a lo mucho unos siete minutos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede si los usas por más tiempo?

-Perdería la visión, así de simple.

-Pero… eso no nos explica nada sobre el soulfire.

-De hecho, lo explica, esos ojos lo producen.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?

-El soulfire, es uno de los jutsus que estos ojos pueden hacer, consiste en que el usuario haga arder su aura, usando como catalizador un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte, ¿El resultado? Fuego, que todo lo quema, un jutsu sin defensa posible.

-¿El aura?

-El aura de una persona esta compuesta por todo lo que ella es, chakra, sentimientos, pensamientos… todo, incluso su energía vital, es por eso que me veo tan cansado, al usar el fuego del alma quemé una parte de mi energía vital, pero me recuperaré, siempre lo hago. –Decía Takeshi con una tenue sonrisa enmascarada.

Hinata se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su ahora sensei, mientras finas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se sentía mal por ser solo un estorbo, por no poder apoyar a sus compañeros, se sintió mal por que una persona que no tenía ninguna relación con ella, que bien podría haber visto sus problemas y alejarse tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiese reclamarle, sin embargo, ese ser no solo había luchado por que su amor de toda la vida fuese posible, si no que además le había salvado la vida, arriesgando su propia vida, siendo que bien podía esperar a que el enemigo le cortara el cuello y matarlo tranquilamente… definitivamente ella no se sentía tan valiosa como para ello.

-Hinata… pequeña… quiero que me escuches atentamente, te pido que nunca, pero nunca dudes de tu valor, de lo que en verdad vales, te puedo asegurar que vales demasiado para todos los que estamos aquí, que para nosotros no eres un numero más, que no eres solo una persona con la que convivimos en las misiones y nada más, te puedo asegurar que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí daría su vida para protegerte, por que vales mucho para nosotros, eres una amiga muy especial, y lo menos que puedes hacer para corresponder al aprecio que sentimos por ti es dejar que las personas que no te aprecian te pisoteen, el ser fuerte no significa tener mucho chakra o tener el jutsu más poderoso, pues esa fuerza es superficial, y no tarda en ser superada, la verdadera fuerza es la fortaleza del corazón, es esa fuerza la que quiero que tengas, no te pido que tengas la fuerza para no caer, te pido que tengas la fuerza para volver a levantarte tantas veces sean necesarias… ¿Harías eso por mi?

-C… ¡Claro que si Takeshi-sensei!

La joven de cabellos azulados le brindó un abrazo muy fuerte a su joven sensei, regalándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico, Naruto sintió un poco de celos ante la acción, pero pararon pronto al entender que era una muestra de su gratitud por la amistad y la confianza que Takeshi sentía por ella.

Los dos equipos de ninjas se quedaron un tiempo más, atando a los bandidos que se encontraban con vida y apilando los cuerpos de los que no sobrevivieron a la batalla, mientras que el joven de grisácea cabellera continuaba reuniendo chakra natural para restablecerse, de pronto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el país de la tierra, Kakashi notó eso y fue a hablar con el para ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿A dónde vas?

-Yo… tengo algo que hacer allá

-¿En Iwa?

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, no me necesitan para informar al Kazekage, cuida a mi equipo, yo… yo los veré luego.

El jounin más joven comenzó a saltar en los árboles, alejándose de la zona del campamento, los miembros de ambos equipos miraban extrañados la zona, mientras que Sai enviaba un ave de tinta para solicitar apoyo al Kazekage pata transportar a los prisioneros.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que Takeshi tiene asuntos importantes que hacer en Iwa, pero… es muy extraño… Shino, síguelo a una distancia prudente, estaremos en Suna, te veré ahí.

-Entendido Kakashi-sensei.

Después de avanzar un poco y así alejarse del campamento Takeshi se detuvo, mordió su pulgar y realizó unos sellos, al instante apareció de una nube de humo un majestuoso dragón, de escamas brillantes de color rojo escarlata.

-Takeshi-Kun, ¿Para que me has llamado?

-Oh gran señora, la he invocado para pedirle su ayuda.

-Rayos Takeshi, deja las formalidades muchacho, sabes que me agradas, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Compañía? –Decía el dragón mientras se transformaba en una joven pelirroja que abrazaba al joven shinobi mientras le sonreía juguetonamente.

-No señora Gaya, necesitaba que me ayudara a llegar rápidamente a un lugar mi buena señora. –Dijo el peligris separándose del abrazo de la chica

-Esto es el colmo Takeshi-Kun, me rechazas y todavía quieres tratarme como bestia de carga. –Decía la joven recuperando su forma real.

-Lo siento buena señora, pero… es que no puedo pedirle su compañía, discúlpeme por favor.

-Solo estoy bromeando chico, claro que te llevaré, pero si no me dejas de decir "Señora" entonces si me enojaré.

-Está bien Gaya.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve muchacho?

-Deseo que me lleve a Iwa, pero necesito que me lleve a una velocidad en la que yo pueda permanecer en completa quietud.

-Quieres que vaya rápido, pero no tan rápido… puedo hacerlo, sube niño.

El pequeño dragón levantó el vuelo llevando a Takeshi en su lomo, el shinobi se encontraba en posición de meditación, rastreando las dos auras que había sentido mientras peleaba con los shinobi renegados, eran dos auras tremendamente grandes, señal de que sus chakras eran enormes, pero ambas auras solo se parecían en su magnitud, una de las auras era turbia, borrosa, como el agua de un estanque después de que ha caído una roca, un aura confundida, sin un propósito en la vida, La otra aura era muy diferente… era un aura profundamente maligna, un aura oscura, corrompida, muestra de una profunda maldad, solo conocía tres auras tan corruptas y podridas, las tres eran sombras, un aura turbia y una corrompida, ya sabía quienes eran…

A una velocidad normal un ninja tardaría en llegar a Iwa de un día y medio a dos días, pero a la velocidad que Gaya viajaba podría llegar en cuestión de unas horas, a lo mucho un día, mientras el dragón avanzaba el usaba su visión aural para rastrear esas auras, evaluando las auras que los rodeaban, una de ellas de la misma magnitud de las dos sombras, presumiblemente el Tsuchikage, el flujo de energía estaba distorsionado, las dos auras estaban superando la del Tsuchikage, hasta que después de un segundo esta desapareció

Una a una las presencias provenientes de Iwa fueron desapareciendo, mientras que ambas presencias enemigas disminuían de tamaño, a unos segundos de llegar la ultima presencia desapareció.

-¡Raiton: Electrocañon aural!

Takeshi acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos formando una esfera de relámpagos que arrojó en contra de las dos presencias que aun se encontraban en la ya desierta Iwa, la esfera chocó contra las presencias generando una poderosa explosión que barrió con una gran parte de la zona donde hasta hace algunas horas hubo una de las más poderosas aldeas ninja.

Gaya aterrizó en medio de la gran polvareda que la explosión del jutsu de Takeshi había generado, al disiparse la cortina de polvo sobresalió un domo de roca, solo que no parecía un jutsu de tierra ordinario, la roca tenía un oscuro, brillante en algunas partes, y no parecía dañado en lo más mínimo por el jutsu elemento rayo del shinobi peligris, a pesar de que el elemento tierra es vulnerable ante los jutsus eléctricos.

Del domo de rocas salieron dos personas, ambas ataviadas con gabardinas negras y unas capuchas que cubrían su cabello casi por completo, ambos eran jóvenes, uno de cabellos color negro y ojos de un penetrante color verde, el otro chico tenía el cabello color marrón y ojos del mismo color, la mitad de sus rostros eran cubiertos por una mascara de colores rojo y café respectivamente.

-Maldición Demonio, ¿No puedes presentarte de otra forma? Siempre que apareces intentas asesinarlos, ¿Cuándo entenderás que lo único que haces es desperdiciar tu chakra?

-Esa es la idea, necesito comprobar que realmente sean ustedes, Tigre, Toro.

-Buenas noches Demonio, disculpa a Tigre, se que debes hacerlo.

-Buenas noches a ti Toro, gracias por comprenderme, ¿Ves tigre? Deberías aprender de Toro, es mucho más educado que tú.

-¿Habla de educación una persona que esta acompañada de una fea lagartija superdesarrollada?

Tal vez Gaya no sea el dragón más fuerte o grande de La Tierra de las Llamas, pero tenía una virtud muy grande que la hacía ser una de las invocaciones preferidas de Takeshi… su impresionante velocidad, sus poderosas y filosas garras se cernían ya sobre el cuello del chico de cabello negro antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta que el dragón se movió de su lugar, si Takeshi no hubiese intervenido sujetando el cuello de la dragón lo más probable es que el joven ojiverde hubiese terminado sin cabeza.

-¡Takeshi-Kun! ¡Déjame degollar a ese desgraciado!

-No puedo señora Gaya, no se manche con sangre que no vale la pena.

-¡¿Así es como entrenas a tus mascotas Demonio?

-Si valoras tu vida Tigre no seguirás molestando a Gaya, si no, no te puedo asegurar que continuare evitando que te mate.

-Maldición Demonio, ¿Qué quieres qui? ¿No se suponía que el líder te había mandado a buscar alo a Konoha?

-Eso quisiera yo saber ¿Les enviaron a destruir Iwa?

-Mm… no, el líder nos había enviado por los restos de un shinobi que podía hacer cosas extrañas con sus huesos, como ya se los dimos y estábamos aburridos decidimos destruir esta estúpida aldea.

-¿Barrieron una aldea… por diversión?

-No te has el tonto Demonio, ¿O ya olvidaste cuantas pequeñas aldeas destruiste, cuantas personas asesinaste para "apagar tu dolor"?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado Tigre, se cuanta destrucción he causado, pero yo nunca lo hice por diversión.

-¿Y tu misión? El estúpido líder esta más insoportable que nunca, se supone que eres el más fuerte de las sombras, y eres el único que no ha llevado lo que se le pidió.

-Soy el único que ha tenido que infiltrarse en la aldea sin causar sospechas para poder llegar a su objetivo y causar el menor numero posible de victimas.

-Por que así lo has querido, Si yo fuera tu ya hubiera entrado en la maldita aldea, asesinado a todo el que no quiera dejarme pasar, hubiera tomado al primer Hyuga que se hubiese puesto en mi camino y le hubiera sacado los ojos, ¡Y ya! Nada de complicarme la existencia infiltrándome.

-No quiero tantos muertos.

-Deberías apresurarte, el líder detesta esperar y puede que vaya el mismo por esos ojos, sabes lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer.

Una flor de Hielo llegó volando desde los cielos posándose en el hombro del joven de cabello negro, el chico tomó la flor y creó una pequeña flama para fundir el hielo, revelando un pequeño pergamino que comenzó a leer, cuando terminó miró al joven de cabello gris.

-El estúpido líder esta muy molesto por que destruimos Iwa, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? En fin, al parecer implantar esos jutsus en el cuerpo del líder no fue tan buena idea, dice aquí que tienes tres meses para conseguir esos ojos, es lo que le tomará al líder recuperarse de la última estupidez que hizo.

-Con eso es suficiente, Konoha ahora confía en mí.

-Si tanto confían en ti… ¿por que te espían? ¿O no te habías dado cuenta?

-Lo supe desde el primer momento en que comenzó a seguirme.

Shino Aburame nunca fue considerado un shinobi muy fuerte o apto para el combate, pero si en algo era muy bueno era en la infiltración y el rastreo, por ello en cuanto Takeshi abandonó el campamento Kakashi no dudó en enviarlo a seguirlo, pues estaba seguro que Shino podría hacerlo.

El chico localizó a su sensei en un claro ubicado un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, se sorprendió mucho verlo ahí, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando le vio invocar un dragón, cuando el dragón salió del claro con Takeshi en su lomo Shino pensó que sería muy difícil alcanzarlo, pero usando a sus insectos logró crear una plataforma con la que podía aproximarse mucho a la velocidad del dragón de Takeshi.

Llegó a Iwa un poco después que su sensei, y lo que vio le horrorizó, la aldea prácticamente había desaparecido, solo quedaban algunos restos humeantes de lo que alguna vez fue considerado una de las aldeas más poderosas del mundo shinobi.

En el centro de lo que hasta hace unos días era la aldea se encontraban tres figuras, por la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía ver bien, pero casi podía jurar que uno de los tres era Takeshi, hubiese deseado poder saber de lo que hablaban, pero Takeshi conocía su chakra muy bien, y podía identificar a sus insectos, además se le mando a averiguar que hacía el shinobi, no a investigar sus conversaciones.

-Antes de retirarme, quisiera saber que pasó con los pobladores de esta aldea, no vi sus cuerpos aquí, solo he visto los restos del Tsuchikage y algunos jounin de esta villa.

-Eres muy listo Demonio, solo venimos a destruir la villa, no a asesinar a todos los habitantes, los civiles y la mayoría de los shinobi se refugiaron, solo el estúpido viejo y su guardia personal nos enfrentó, el viejo era muy fuerte, pero, sencillamente no tuvo oportunidad, además deseamos volver a destruir la villa más adelante, y para eso necesitábamos que hubiesen sobrevivientes.

-Entonces creo que esto es todo, me voy a retirar, pero, creo que saben que debo volver a Konoha, así que…

-Lo sabemos Demonio, adelante…

-¡Raiton: Jauría de colmillos relámpago!

Takeshi comenzó a acumular chakra en la palma de su mano izquierda, tanto que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse, entonces apoyó esa mano contra el suelo, del cual comenzaron a brotar cientos de relámpagos que adquirieron la forma de lobos, los cuales embistieron a los encapuchados, generando una inmensa explosión que cubrió completamente la zona donde se encontraba Iwa, Shino tuvo que salir de su escondite, para retroceder, pues una de las ráfagas de la explosión alcanzó su posición.

Takeshi decidió quedarse en la zona de la explosión a acampar, pues ya había oscurecido, además debía "pagarle" su ayuda a la "Señora" Gaya.

Gaya, la más joven y veloz de todos los dragones de La Tierra De Las Llamas era también la encargada de juzgar la los aspirantes a obtener las habilidades del modo Ermitaño, pues contaba con un buen juicio y una habilidad enorme para oler la maldad en los seres humanos, no los hechos, si no la esencia del aura de las personas, pocos eran los que tenían el derecho de intentar convertirse en Ermitaños, y eran muchos menos los que eran verdaderamente aptos para intentarlo, ahora, de intentarlo a convertirse en un Ermitaño había un muy largo trecho…

La primera vez que Gaya vio a Takeshi le pareció muy maduro para la edad que tenía, su tono de voz era muy amable, aunque no podía esconder con esa amabilidad el profundo dolor que sentía, Gaya y el viejo sabio Ryukage conocían la fama que el joven Hatake tenía, "La sombra asesina" "El demonio oculto entre las sombras" "El perfecto asesino" Todos esos sobrenombres hablaban de una persona desalmada y con un aura completamente corrompida y putrefacta, indigno de ser un Ermitaño, sin embargo la personalidad que el chico peligris mostraba distaba mucho de sus habilidades, incluso podrían jurar que Takeshi Hatake y "el demonio oculto en las sombras" eran dos personalidades muy diferentes.

Gaya usó sus habilidades para analizar el alma del chico y le conmovió el ver su aura turbia, vio un aura que luchaba entre la luz y la oscuridad, un aura con una enorme sed de venganza por un amor arrebatado y bañado en sangre inocente, y la esperanza de un cambio que solo el dolor puede dar, una tenue luz de esperanza que una promesa hecha en el ultimo momento de la vida del ser amado puede otorgar a un alma torturada por la culpa y la venganza.

Gaya se encariño con el chico de inmediato, definitivamente el era apto para recibir el entrenamiento de domador de dragones, su aura era pacifica y su mente tenía un apego tan grande a la naturaleza que entendió el modo Ermitaño de inmediato, llegó a formar un vinculo con la naturaleza tan grande que logró abrir los ojos de su alma, La visión aural apareció por primera vez en un ser humano, con algo de practica Takeshi fue capaz de controlar ese gran poder, a pesar de que sus ojos no se encontraban desarrollados del todo eran lo suficientemente fuertes para volverlo el Ermitaño más poderoso que La Tierra De Las Llamas haya conocido nunca, solo un paso separaba a Hatake Takeshi del máximo poder natural.

Sus ojos solo alcanzarían la evolución final cuando su aura alcanzara el límite luchando por lo contrario a la naturaleza presente de su aura, en otras palabras.

Takeshi Hatake solo alcanzaría su máximo poder al luchar por el perdón.

En otras palabras, No parecía factible que el chico los desarrollara nunca.

Gaya se convirtió en la consejera y mejor amiga del joven Ermitaño, ella se encontraba fascinada por la actitud tan dulce y respetuosa con la que el chico la trataba que no podía pasar tiempo alejado de el, pasaba el día entero tratando de sacar de sus casillas al chico peliplateado, pero parecía más que imposible, el chico parecía curado contra ese tipo de emociones, el era obediente, amable y servicial hasta los extremos, tanto que si fuese posible sería molesto, así que como una especie de venganza le pedía por sus servicios cosas vergonzosas e incluso bochornosas, pero incluso eso era inútil, el chico simplemente accedía sin más, sí que finalmente ella se rindió, pidiéndole por su ayuda solo el que le permitiera acompañarlo a dormir una noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Dragón e invocador, completamente descansados partieron en dirección a la aldea de la Arena, pues suponía sin temor a equivocarse que ambos equipos ya habían partido en dirección a Suna, iban a una velocidad normal, pues para no levantar sospechas no debía llegar antes que el Aburame.

Iwa se encontraba completamente en ruinas, trozos humeantes y algunas construcciones destruidas era lo que quedaba de la prospera aldea, parecía una zona devastada por las guerras, pero habían sido solo tres shinobi los que la habían dejado en ese estado, en el centro de la devastación se veian dos cuerpos completamente consumidos, rodeados por las huellas de un jutsu apocalíptico, un poco más atrás se encontraba un domo de una roca oscura, que parecía un gran lunar en el centro de la devastación, de ese domo salieron dos personas, ataviadas de la misma forma que los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Si no usábamos ese jutsu hubiéramos muerto.

-Demonio necesitaba infiltrarse, y para eso necesita la confianza de la aldea, "destruir" a los que habían barrido con Iwa le dará muchos bonos con el Kage de Konoha.

-Detesto meterme bajo la tierra solo para ayudar a ese sujeto.

-¿Preferirías haber muerto Tigre? Yo creo que no.

-Maldito Demonio, tienes tres meses, si no, nosotros mismos iremos a arrancarles esos malditos ojos a todo ese estúpido clan.

**K les parecio?**

**Buen cap?**

**Pesimo?**

**Digan los k les parecio en un review**

**Gracias a los k dejan reviews, trato d contestarlos pero un le entiendo a esa cosa XD**

**Ahora una pregunta**

**K decidira k tantos caps mas tendra el fic**

**Kieren o no kieren k ponga algunas historias k pasaran en los tres meses d plazo? (Relleno)**

**Eso decidira k tanto más durara el fic**

**Eso si**

**A mas relleno +Kaka/Saku**

**XD**


	10. No se que es lo que siento por ti

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Sip**

**Después de siglos sin actualizar he vuelto!**

**Es k realmente anduve kon cero imaginación u_u**

**Pero prometo k volvere a escribir mas seguido!**

**Disfruten!**

"**NO SE QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO POR TI"**

Takeshi y Gaya llegaron a Suna sin ningún problema, trataron de llegar después de que los demás equipos llegaran, en la aldea Gaya se despidió del chico y se des-invocó, dejándolo solo, los miembros de su equipo no preguntaron demasiado, sabían que era una persona muy reservada, de todos modos Shino ya les había comentado lo que Takeshi había estado haciendo en Iwa, y lo poderoso que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

El Kazekage les brindó un silencioso agradecimiento, y les envió de regreso a Konoha con una pequeña recompensa y un pergamino con un mensaje del Kazekage, Shia decidió acompañarlos a la aldea, pues comentó que se encontraba harta de estar en la pequeña aldea donde vivía, en los tres días que duró el viaje de regreso nadie habló, todos estaban bastante aturdidos por la noticia de la desaparición de Iwa, se preguntaban lo poderosos que eran los shinobi que la destruyeron y rogaban por que fueran los dos únicos, pero sobre todas las cosas se preguntaban sobre el verdadero poder de Takeshi, pues el había podido destruir a esos seres tan fuertes, eso quería decir que el era mucho más fuerte, tal vez lo suficiente como para destruir Kumo si se lo propusiese.

Takeshi también iba muy silencioso, solo que no pensaba propiamente en el poder de las Sombras, pensaba en el tiempo del que disponía para su misión, era extraño, pues nunca antes había cuestionado alguna misión, simplemente la realizaba y ya, no era muy adepto a matar personas, pero si de ello trataba la misión, o era necesario para el cumplimiento de la misma lo hacía sin pensarlo.

Desde muy joven fue usado como el shinobi preferido para infiltraciones o asesinatos, los muertos aparecían misteriosamente en las aldeas y en otros lugares, sin la mas minima evidencia de la presencia de algún ser vivo en las cercanías, aparecían con la garganta cortada o con el cuello roto, pero siempre con la expresión de sorpresa presente en sus rostros, la única explicación razonable era la existencia de algún demonio que asesinaba a aquellos que le enfurecían, "El Demonio Oculto Entre Las Sombras" había nacido, era obvio que el poder de sus compañeros no le asustaba, pues el era el mas fuerte de todos.

Su preocupación estaba en si las seis sombras restantes atacaban al mismo tiempo, su poder solo era suficiente para combatir a dos, no más, tenía que conseguir una muestra del Byakugan en tres meses, o Konoha sería barrida por las sombras, sin embargo eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, durante los breves segundos que utilizó su visión de destello aural logró percatarse a pesar de la distancia que había un aura extraña que interactuaba con el aura de su hermano, eso y el extraño comportamiento de Kakashi para con Sakura le hacían pensar que había algo extraño que debía investigar más a fondo

Pero… en una parte de su pensamiento estaba Ayame, el que hacía la chica, con quien hablaba no se alejaban de su mente ni un instante, no había hablado con ella desde esa beso, y realmente lo agradecía, pues no sabía si podría responderle algo coherente, o incluso si podría evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y saborearla al máximo, realmente ya no sabía que hacer, sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero no sabía si tendría el valor de admitirlo.

Ambos equipos llegaron a Konoha después de tres aburridos días de viaje, nadie se encontraba de humor como para bromear, o simplemente sostener una conversación, todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pasaron a la oficina de la Hokage sin mayores ánimos, para "mejorar" la situación Tsunade-sama se encontraba ocupada, por lo que tuvieron que esperar para dar su informe, Takeshi se encontraba un poco alejado de los demás, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en realidad se encontraba analizando a su hermano, alguien quería que su hermano olvidase algo, y por el familiar chakra que interactuaba con el de su hermano no cabían dudas sobre lo que querían que olvidara y quien lo ordenó, sin previo aviso el shinobi realizó unos sellos y desapareció, dejando sorprendidos a los que se encontraban con el.

Tsunade se encontraba firmando unos papeles, le importaba muy poco si la esperaban o si alquien se molestaba con su actitud, ¡Rayos! Ella era posiblemente la kunoichi más aburrida de toda la aldea y no se quejaba, pasaba todo el día, todos los días firmando papeles y leyendo expedientes, soportando las quejas de los aldeanos, sobre la actitud de los ninja de la aldea, o sobre la destrucción de su propiedad por un fallido jutsu de fuego, eso la tenía realmente irritada, y era probable que el primero que le hiciera enojar ese día volara de regreso a su infancia, cortesía de los puños de la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo que hablar con usted.

-¡¿Qué quieres Takeshi?

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Y sobre que quieres hablar?

-Sobre el sello que se le puso a Kakashi.

-¿D… de q… que rayos e… estas hablando?

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, mi hermano tiene un sello que bloquea algunos de sus recuerdos, hay un chakra extraño en su cabeza que interactúa con el suyo propio, el chakra pertenece a uno de los shinobi del área de interrogación, ellos solo lo harían siguiendo ordenes de su superior, usted Tsunade-sama, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Fue por Sakura, ella fue quien me movió a hacerlo.

-No creo que ella se lo haya pedido.

-No, no me lo pidió, pero… no quiero que la lastimen.

-¿Y por eso sellaste a mi hermano? ¿No te parece que es un pésimo pretexto?

-¡Lo vi besándola!

-¿Hay algo malo en ello?

-¡¿Qué no puedes verlo? ¡El tiene treinta y dos y ella dieciocho!

-¿Y? ¿Acaso eso es un problema?

-¡Es demasiado mayor para ella!

-Yo creo que para el amor no hay edad, y sobre todo pienso que la decisiones amorosas no debe tomarlas nadie más que los involucrados en ella, creo que le correspondía a Sakura decidir si se relacionaba o no con mi hermano.

-Ahora eso ya no importa, Kakashi no recuerda ni siente nada por ella, ya nada se podrá dar entre ellos.

-Tendré que remover el sello yo mismo ¿no?

-No tiene ningún caso que lo hagas, ese sello anula las emociones del receptor del sello, aunque se lo quites solo recuperara sus recuerdos, no lo que sentía por Sakura.

-Creo que Sakura merece decidir sobre sus emociones, no creo que a usted le corresponda decidir quien le conviene o no, ¿Sabe que es lo mas triste? El sentimiento de Kakashi era correspondido.

-Esa fue la principal razón por la que lo sellé.

-Espero que nunca se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho, Sakura tarde o temprano lo sabrá, y estoy seguro que no le agradara mucho que usted le haya arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Takeshi realizó unos sellos y desapareció de la oficina de la Hokage, el chico estuvo meditando un largo tiempo, ¿Era necesario remover el sello? Si lo removía Kakashi recordaría todo, excepto lo que sentía por ella, ¿Valía la pena? Al final llegó a una conclusión, no era necesario, y no valía la pena, pero esa decisión no le correspondía a el…

Kakashi nunca se caracterizo por ser alguien demasiado atento, o puntual, o necesariamente activo, pero al menos siempre había sido alguien digno de confianza, alguien con el que podías contar cuando necesitabas ayuda, o consuelo, alguien que podía brindarte su amistad justo cuando la necesitabas, pero desde hace unos días se encontraba distante, como si no lo conociera, Naruto no le prestó mucha atención a ello, pues normalmente no pensaba en nada fuera del ramen, y ahora con los últimos acontecimientos lo único en lo que pensaba era en Hinata… y el ramen, pero para Sakura eso no paso desapercibido, pues Kakashi siempre había sido el que le apoyaba, el que la escuchaba, su sensei se había convertido en un amigo especial que se encontraba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, sin reproches, solo brindándole su apoyo, y ahora que Kakashi solo la ignoraba ella se sentía completamente sola, pues realmente no tenia ya nadie que le escuchara.

Ambos equipos informaron sobre la misión, y se separaron justo después de salir, los únicos que permanecieron juntos fueron Sakura y Kakashi, aunque ambos se encontraban en su mundo, ella en verdad lo quería, pero ahora lo desconocía completamente, era como si no la recordase, como si no hubiesen pasado juntos más de unos segundos.

-Kakashi, yo… yo tengo que decirte algo… veras, yo desde hace tiempo he querido decirte que… -Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que Kakashi se encontraba nuevamente leyendo su libro. -¡Kakashi!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me estas escuchando!

-Si te estoy escuchando.

-¡Pero estas leyendo!

-Si, pero no leo con los oídos.

-¡Eres odioso!

-Y tú muy irritable.

-¡No entiendo como demonios me enamore de ti! –Gritaba Sakura mientras abofeteaba al peligris.

Sakura salio corriendo de ahí, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sus ojos no se bañasen en lágrimas, dejando a Kakashi completamente sorprendido, mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió llegar a la persona que le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-¿Takeshi?

-Kakashi, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, urgentemente.

Unos minutos después habían llegado a la casa de Kakashi, era algo pequeña, pero sin duda era más que suficiente para el ninja copia.

-¿De que querías hablarme Takeshi?

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Debió de haber sido alguna tontería suya, ya se le pasara.

-Me pareció escuchar que dijo que te amaba.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Es un capricho, ya pasara, es demasiado pequeña para mi.

-Mira Kakashi, lo que te diré no estoy seguro que tengas que saberlo, pero es necesario que lo sepas, después puedes hacer lo que desees, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si Takeshi, quedo claro.

-Estos últimos días te has estado comportando muy raro, eres frío y distante con tus compañeros de equipo, como si no los conocieras, pareces otra persona.

-Tú lo has dicho, somos compañeros de equipo, no son mi familia, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

-Los conoces desde que tienen doce años, por favor, los has cuidado desde que salieron de la academia ¿Me vas a decir que eso no significo nada para ti?

-Era mi trabajo.

-Ni siquiera yo soy tan frío, y eso que soy el demonio oculto en las sombras.

-Es tu personalidad, no la mía.

-De verdad Ibiki hizo un muy buen trabajo, ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de que?

-Te colocaron un sello, para anular algunos de tus recuerdos y tus emociones.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-No tengo por que hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué me sellaron?

-Removeré el sello, así sabrás por que lo hicieron.

Takeshi realizó unos sellos con sus manos, mientras los hacia aparecía una extraña luz verdosa en sus manos, después de unos segundos la luz se dividió en cinco partes que formaron el kanji de "liberación" en cada uno de sus dedos, el shinobi coloco sus dedos en la frente de Kakashi, que solamente pudo gritar y revolverse del dolor, imágenes borrosas acudían a su mente una vez liberadas del sello que las aprisionaba, podía ver todas aquellas imágenes y no las comprendía, no sentía nada en su interior.

-Yo… yo no se… ¿Qué significa esto?

-Busca en tu interior Kakashi, yo no puedo decirte que es.

-Yo… Debo ir a hablar con ella.

Takeshi salió de la casa de su hermano, se sentía completamente agotado, no por el gasto de chakra, si no por la ola de problemas que se le venía encima, todo por tratar de darles unos momentos de felicidad antes de que la sombra de la destrucción llegase sobre Konoha, una pequeña mano acaricio su hombro, al voltear Takeshi encontró otra mano que bajo su mascara, y un par de labios que saboreo inmensamente, al separarse se encontró la bella sonrisa de Ayame.

-Hola Takeshi-kun, tenia algunos días que no te veía, ¿Estuviste de misión?

-Hola, muy lindo recibimiento… si, estuve de misión, disculpa pero no me siento muy bien ahora, necesito ir a descansar.

-¿P… puedo ir contigo? S… solo para conversar.

-No lo se Ayame, ¿Por qué deseas pasar tiempo conmigo? Si me conocieras, tu me temerías como todos los demás.

-Permíteme conocerte, y déjame tomar a mi la decisión ¿Si?

-Está bien.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por las calles de Konoha en silencio, Takeshi no se encontraba con ánimos para una conversación animada, y Ayame simplemente deseaba pasar con el todo el tiempo posible, ambos parecían comprenderse sin palabras, como si estuviesen conectados.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a el edificio donde Takeshi se hospedaba, siguieron subiendo los escalones en silencio, simplemente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, incluso el tiempo parecía avanzar mas lento, solo se podía sentir en el aire la silenciosa tensión existente entre los jóvenes, después de un momento llegaron al pequeño cuarto y entraron en el.

-Bueno, hemos llegado ya. –En ese momento la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo sobre la mascara.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No te gusta lo que hago?

-P… por fa… favor detente.

-No puedo hacerlo Takeshi, no puedo detenerme, mi cuerpo no me responde.

Después de recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad Takeshi logró separarse de Ayame, en verdad le encantaba lo que la chica hacía con sus labios, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía, que no lo merecía…

-Ayame, Por favor no hagas eso, me haces más difícil las cosas…

-Es que… no puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy cerca de ti mi cuerpo no me responde, es como si todo mi ser quisiera estar contigo.

-Créeme Ayame, no quieres estar conmigo.

¿Por qué dices eso Takeshi?

Yo… yo soy un demonio, en eso me convertí después de salir de aquí, he hecho tantas cosas malas que ni siquiera las imaginas.

-Se que no eres un demonio Takeshi, si lo fueras hubieses dejado que me lastimaran, pero no lo hiciste, me salvaste.

-Si supieras lo que yo he hecho ni siquiera permanecerías cerca de mí.

-Te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que me puedas decir me hará alejarme de ti. –Dijo Ayame mientras tomaba las manos del chico y se sentaba junto a el.

Takeshi entonces comenzó a hablar de su vida, se abrió completamente, exceptuando la próxima destrucción de la aldea, ella sonrió con las historias de los lugares que el shinobi visitó, incluso comenzó a reír con las cosas que pasaban cuando la pequeña Shia se metía en problemas, pero su semblante pronto cambió, sintió un profundo terror y unas enormes ganas de irse corriendo, tantos muertos… tanta sangre derramada, mujeres, niños y ancianos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ella seguía tomando sus manos, cuando miró al rostro del chico solo vio en el todo el dolor que su alma había cargado, para ella el nunca sería un demonio…

Después de todo a pesar de conocerlo por muy poco tiempo ella ya no imaginaba su vida de otra forma que no fuera con Takeshi a su lado.

-Ayame, créeme que si me dijeras en este momento que no quieres volver a acercarte a mi te justificaría con toda razón, después de todo ¿Quién puede querer a un…?

Los labios de Ayame ahora se posaban sobre los de Takeshi, moviéndose al compás en una perfecta danza, saboreando cada milímetro de labios, después de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de respirar.

-Ayame… yo…

-Calla Takeshi, no importa lo que hayas hecho, se que no me creerás, pero yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti.

-Ayame… yo… yo no se que siento por ti.

-Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo ¿No Takeshi-kun? –Decía la chica mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del shinobi.

Un destello gris pasó velozmente por las calles de Konoha, pocos fueron los que alcanzaron a verlo, y aun menos los que le tomaron la más minima importancia, sin embargo ese borrón de color plata se acercaba rápidamente a la casa de cierta kunoichi de ojos color jade.

Sakura se encontraba recargada contra una de las paredes de su pequeño departamento, llevaba horas ahí, recargada sobre la calida madera, sus ojos enrojecidos eran clara señal de que llevaba llorando un largo tiempo, los nudillos de sus manos sangraban levemente, mientras que la pared a su lado mostraba un gran agujero, en su interior su alma lloraba, dolida por todo lo que sucedía en su vida, ¿Qué le había hecho ella al destino para que todo le saliera tan mal? Su vida se había vuelto un asco, y para su pésima suerte la mayoría de la culpa la tenia cierto peligris a quien simplemente no podía odiar, ¿Acaso ella no podría ser feliz?...

"Sakura…"

Su cerebro le jugaba una muy mala pasada, soñaba despierta con una extraña voz mucho muy parecida a la de Kakashi..

"Sakura, ¿Estas en casa?...

La extraña voz comenzaba a derretir sus defensas, la voz que zumbaba en su cabeza la enloquecía, deseaba tanto estar con esa persona y que no fuera solo su imaginación…

"¡Sakura!"

Bueno, esto ya la estaba asustando y mucho, ¿Quien gritaba y pateaba una puerta imaginaria en su imaginación?

Sakura tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que realmente había alguien golpeando la puerta de su casa, y que ese alguien no era otro más que su exasperante sensei.

-¡Sakura!

-…

-¡Sakura! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-…

-¡Se que estas ahí Sakura! ¡Abre o te juro que tiraré la puerta!

La chica abrió un poco la puerta, y salió a ver a su sensei con una expresión cansada en el rostro, no se encontraba de humor para recibirlo, pero no podía dejarlo gritar frente a su casa toda la noche.

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi…?

-Necesito hablar contigo Sakura.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo S-E-N-S-E-I?

-¿Estas enojada conmigo Sakura?

-¡Nooooo, ¿Qué va?

-¿Te he hecho algo Sakura?

-…

-Sakura…

-…

-Dime por favor…

Sakura azotó la puerta de su casa y tomó a Kakashi del cuello levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, puesto que la chica estaba enfurecida completamente…

-Sakura…

-¡Ya cállate Kakashi! ¡No sabes lo molesto que llegas a ser! ¡Eres exasperante! ¡¿Y pensar que me enamoré de ti?

-…

-¡Si Kakashi! ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida incluso! ¡Y tu te la pasas comportándote como un gran idiota! ¡No sabes como te…!

Kakashi había tomado a Sakura de las manos y la había besado de una forma tan apasionada que le había quitado las palabras de la boca y la fuerza de voluntad de el resto de su ser.

-Kakashi… tu…

-Ahora calla y escucha Sakura… yo… yo no se que siento por ti… es algo tan confuso… cada que te veo mi corazón se acelera, necesito estar cerca de ti para estar tranquilo, no puedo soportar que otra persona este cerca de ti, y lo peor es que no se como se llama esto…

Sakura tomó el rostro de Kakashi entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solo rozando levemente la boca del shinobi peligris.

-Se llama amor Kakashi… ¿Te parece si lo vivimos juntos?

-No me opondré a eso Sakura. –Respondió el peliplateado justo antes de darle un beso a la chica de cabellos rosa.

Takeshi comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba amaneciendo recientemente, y por alguna extraña razón no sentía ánimos como para levantarse de su cama y meditar, el joven sintió un leve movimiento en su brazo derecho, entonces con su otra mano acarició la cabellera de la chica castaña, ella tenia una tierna expresión de felicidad en el rostro, se veía tan dulce y tranquila mientras dormía que el chico solo atinó a acariciar su piel y darle un beso en su mejilla, Takeshi miró a la pared, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Ayame, la chica realmente lo amaba, tanto como para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a el sin que siquiera se lo pidiese, Takeshi la amaba realmente, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo, no quería herirla, pero decirle que la amaba la lastimaría más incluso… en poco tiempo debía irse para no volver, pero extrañamente ahora nada le importaba, lo único que sentía era felicidad, y tenía la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara… protegería a Ayame con su vida entera.

**Kiero reviews!**

**n_n**


	11. Sucesos Inesperados

**Este es un nuevo fic k estoi planeando, denle una leida i komentenme k les parece la idea, n_n, comenten si les gusta o no**

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Definitivamente su vida apestaba…

Apestaba y mucho, pero de nada le serviría simplemente renunciar a todo y largarse, sencillamente no era su estilo, tampoco era de las personas que decidían terminar con sus vidas en cuanto el mundo pareciere que se les venia encima, pero había ocasiones en las que pensaba que su situación no podía ser normal, simplemente no encajaba en ese lugar, ni en la universidad, ni con sus compañeros, vaya, parecía que ni en su propia casa encajaba, los pleitos eran constantes, en cierta forma y en alguna parte de su mente estaba convencido que la basura que tenía por vida era en cierto sentido solo una ilusión, solo un sueño del que debía despertar en cualquier momento…

Después de maldecir su existencia por un rato más el chico de cabello y ojos negros tuvo que levantarse de su cómoda cama para prepararse, pues como siempre le sucedía después de divagar por las mañanas se le hizo un poco tarde para ir a la universidad, detestaba ir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, después de todo para conseguir un buen trabajo tenía que tener un titulo, las cosas no se encontraban como para esperar conseguir un trabajo decente con una buena paga sin pasar años de su vida invertidos en el estudio…

Después de pasar la tercera parte de su día escuchando a medias las palabras de sus maestros, dibujando tonterías en sus libretas y realizar unas cuantas exposiciones sobre algunos músculos de la espalda queda al fin libre para poder hacer lo que esperaba desde hacía unos días… Verla.

Después de una hora completa el chico ya se encontraba caminando tranquilamente tomando de la mano a una bella joven de cabello largo, ondulado y de un color negro y ojos color café claro, ella era lo único bello que había pasado en su vida según su opinión, realmente la quería mucho, y daría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír como siempre lo hacía, solo que en esta ocasión la chica a pesar de sostener una conversación amena con el joven no parecía muy atenta a lo que sucediese a su alrededor…

-¿Te sucede algo Keila? Te noto un poco extraña.

-Pues…

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no afectará en lo más mínimo lo que siento por ti amor. –decía el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Por favor… no me digas amor Joseph. –Dijo la chica mientras quitaba la mano del joven de su mejilla.

-¿Por qué Keila?

-Me hace sentir culpable…

-¿Culpable? ¿Acaso…?

-Si Joseph… yo no te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo no te amo. –Decía la chica caminando tranquilamente en la dirección contraria a la que hasta hace poco caminaban juntos.

-¿En realidad nunca me amaste verdad?

-No, solo estuve contigo para no perder tu amistad, ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso solo fue una perdida de tiempo el andar contigo. Para los dos…

-Solo espero que el lo valga.

-¿El?

-El chico al que amas realmente, espero que el te ame al menos la mitad le lo que yo lo hago a… Keila, supongo que esto es un adiós, espero que puedas ser muy feliz.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo? Yo realmente no importo mucho, ya veré yo que puedo hacer de la basura de vida que tengo.

-Joseph… yo… lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes por mi Keila, ni te disculpes por buscar tu felicidad, tu tomaste una decisión y lo peor que puedes hacer es disculparte, pues eso significa que te arrepientes de esa decisión, y créeme eso me hiere más que cualquier otra cosa. –Dijo el chico mientras su mirada vacilaba unos instantes. –Pero tal vez en el futuro nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, y lo que aquí se perdió pueda ser recuperado, así que no te preocupes por mi ¿Si?

-Está bien…

-Entonces nos vemos después Keila.

La chica continuó caminando alejándose lentamente del chico de cabello negro, que continuaba de pie despidiéndose de ella tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, en cuanto ella se alejó un poco el hizo lo mismo en la dirección contraria, a cada paso que daba su vista se nublaba un poco más mientras que en el suelo se marcaba un pequeño rastro de gotas de agua, que corrían de los ojos del chico, dejó su caminata tranquila para correr hacia cualquier lado, no importaba hacia donde lo llevaran sus pies, solo quería alejarse de todo para poder llorar su dolor.

Terminó en un pequeño parque cercano a su casa, que en su centro tenía un estanque con diversos tipos de peces, el muchas veces pasaba su tiempo mirando el pequeño estanque, que parecía tener un gran efecto positivo en sus emociones, sin embargo en este momento no era suficiente ahora que todo lo que sustentaba su vida se había ido.

-¡¿Por que? ¡¿Por que simplemente no encajo aquí? ¡Mi vida es una basura!

¡Yo…! –Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle hasta un punto insoportable, tanto que se olvidó por unos instantes de lo que pensaba, trató de ver su reflejo en el pequeño estanque, entonces recordó que era de noche y que no podría ver su reflejo en el agua, pero aun así no perdía nada con intentarlo, al abrir los ojos descubrió un par de reflejos rojos en el agua, tardó un poco en descubrir que lo que veía eran sus propios ojos, normalmente negros, ahora eran de un profundo color rojo sangre, con tres aspas en forma de comilla.

-¿Q… que demonios le paso a mis ojos? ¡Me arden demasiado!

El chico se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza, mientras en su mente volvía a recordar lo sucedido con Keila, le dolía y mucho el saber que ella no lo amaba, en su mente el la había perdido… Perder a alguien muy cercano a el… los extraños ojos volvieron a cambiar, formando una especie de estrella de tres puntas, con una figura parecida en su interior, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, sentía como si cayera al vacío, y luego nada…

Una gran cantidad de luz solar en su cara y la sensación de que algo no estaba bien lo regresaron a la realidad de golpe, aun le ardían los ojos y se sentía cansado, demasiado para lo que hizo durante el día, al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a un lago de respetables dimensiones, ubicado en un prado bastante grande, solo por curiosidad miró hacia atrás y vio un cerro con cinco rostros tallados en el, rostros que jamás en la vida había visto, bajo los rostros se encontraba un pueblo lleno de casas y pequeños edificios de madera.

"Donde diablos estoy"


	12. Persiguiendo al ninja copia

**Olas!**

**Aki vuelvo kon un cap del fic k viene un pokito atrasado pero mucho más pronto k los anteriores n_n**

**Disfruten k ya no kedan muchos capitulos!**

**PESIGUIENDO AL NINJA COPIA: UN GRAN PROBLEMA COLOR ESMERALDA**

-¡Atrápenla!

-¡Que no se escape!

-¡Chiquilla vuelve acá!

-¡Tienes que devolver esas botellas o Tsunade-Sama nos matara!

Todo era normal en la aldea oculta de las hojas, si lo normal es shinobis brincando por los tejados de un lado a otro, tal vez lo único diferente a ello es que los ninjas no saltaban hacia todos lados, si no en una sola dirección, atrás de… ella.

Entre los habitantes de la aldea se difundió la leyenda de un espíritu travieso que durante las noches e incluso a la luz del día robaba cosas, botellas, pergaminos, la ropa que quedaba tendida afuera de las casas, incluso los tapetes de bienvenido desaparecían, realmente se perdían cosas con muy poca importancia, pero muchos ya se habían preocupado, Godaime Hokage no le había tomado demasiada importancia, pero en cuanto las botellas de su reserva especial de sake desaparecieron… ese asunto se volvió personal…

Un valeroso hombre se atrevió a espiar a la "gran" amenaza, y lo único que logró ver fue un par de pequeñas orejas peludas, puesto que ningún gato tiene "ese" tamaño pronto se esparció por Konoha el rumor de que el ladrón era un "Gato Demonio"

Después de la histeria inicial todos se dieron cuenta que actuaron muy pronto en culpar a un gato, pues a pesar de las trampas y talismanes contra el mal las cosas seguían desapareciendo, la histeria colectiva llevó a algunas personas a llenar de perros sus casas, pero nada… nada parecía detener a el "Gato Demonio"

Posiblemente una semana más tardaron en darse cuenta que en Konoha existía un personaje que era extrañamente parecido a lo que había visto el aldeano del felino, ese personaje, o más bien dicho, chica, era ahora la enemigo publico numero uno, y a pesar de ello aun seguía en libertad, amenazando con dejar sin baratijas a toda la aldea…

Ahora la chica saltaba por los edificios de la aldea, con al menos seis escuadrones ANBU persiguiéndola de cerca, tratando de atraparla sin conseguirlo, mientras la joven cantaba y se reía de sus perseguidores sin soltar la bolsa en la que llevaba todo el sake que logró encontrar en la oficina de la Hokage, que no era poco, después de medía hora Shia logró perder a todos los equipos ANBU, usando el pesado entrenamiento que Takeshi le dio cuando era mas pequeña y la curiosa habilidad de su clan de poder ocultar su presencia completamente del mundo, los shinobi al perderla de vista pierden completamente su rastro, pues su chakra desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-¡Kakashi! ¡¿Dónde estas?

-¡Kakashiiiiii!

Mientras media armada shinobi buscaba desesperadamente una pequeña mancha negra por toda la aldea, cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa buscaba su propia mancha… de color gris, durante toda la mañana la chica había estado buscando al shinobi, y después de cerciorarse de que no se le han asignado misiones ni entrenamientos Sakura estaba ya desesperada, pues Kakashi no aparecía por ningún lado.

Justo a lado de donde Sakura se encontraba caminaba alegremente una bella joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, dando pequeños saltitos por la calle mientras cantaba, llevando a cuestas un enorme saco que hacía ruidos después de cada salto, su clan era increíblemente hábil para desaparecer su presencia y una chica de cabello negro no era lo más notorio que podía moverse por la villa, sin embargo tenía que ocultarse cada que sentía a los escuadrones ANBU de la Godaime aproximándose mucho hacia ella, después de todo aunque su cabello no fuese notorio, el saco que llevaba en la espalda lo era… y mucho.

Después de que el escuadrón ANBU Shia lanzó un gran suspiro, se sentía mucho más relajada, pues al ocultar su presencia podía pasar inadvertido para casi cualquier ninja, y no creía capaz a la Hokage de considerar su sake tan importante como para que enviara a ninjas rastreadores por ella, pero pensándolo bien… si había enviado a los ANBU…

Antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar se encontraba ya inmovilizada contra una de las paredes de la callejuela donde se había escondido, esperaba ver al menos un par de los sujetos enmascarados, para que al menos le dieran algo de batalla, pero lo que vio fue a un chico de cabello castaño y extraños rasgos caninos, que se encontraba a centímetros de ella, a cualquier otro chico ya lo hubiese golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en cama por un mes, pero ese chico de alguna extraña manera la inhabilitaba para ser agresiva con el, desde la primera vez que lo vio le pareció un chico muy atractivo, incluso a pesar de que a ella no le agradaran los perros el que acompañaba al joven le parecía adorable.

-Te encontré Shia, ahora tienes que devolver ese sake.

-Nunca creí que la Hokage armaría tanto alboroto solo por unas botellas. –Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Tuviste suerte… el ultimo que se atrevió a siquiera acercárseles terminó una semana con Ibiki en su cuarto de "juegos", incluso ahora eres afortunada, mi misión es devolver las botellas, cuando me lo dijo a mi y a los ANBU creí que autorizaría fuerza letal, y no solo recuperar su sake.

-No creo que Tsunade-sama haría eso ¿O si? –Al no recibir más que un silencioso gesto con la cabeza la chica se estremeció. -¿Y como sabes que no soy un bunshin? Puedo hacerlos.

El chico solo suspiró cansado y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la chica, ella solo atinó a estremecerse mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un intenso color rojo, Kiba solo acercó su nariz y comenzó a olfatear.

-Vainilla.

-¿Eh?

-Tú usas un brillo de labios aroma a vainilla.

-Pero… muchas chicas en esta aldea podrían usarlo ¿No?

-En eso tienes razón, pero tu brillo de labios huele diferente, de seguro tu misma lo elaboras, ¿No es así?

-Si… ¿Cómo lograste…?

-¿Encontrarte? Fue sencillo, cuando estuvimos cerca de la frontera con Iwa pude apreciar ese dulce aroma, deberías darte cuenta que no eres alguien que se caracterice por pasar desapercibida con tu comportamiento tan juguetón, tus habilidades para ocultar tu chakra son asombrosas, pero una chica pelinegra con un saco en la espalda y un sutil aroma a vainilla viniendo de ella son cosas que te delatan muy fácil. –Mencionó el chico mientras aspiraba un poco más el aroma de los labios de Shia, que solo atinó a mantenerse tan quieta como estaba, definitivamente si el chico no se alejaba un poco de ella habría serios inconvenientes, y no precisamente por que Kiba terminara en coma, si no por que ella se sentía demasiado cómoda cerca de el y no quería darle una mala impresión al chico. –Aunque… me quedo una pequeña duda. –Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cuál es tu duda? Por que no pienso contarle mi vida a…

Kiba se encargó de que la chica de ojos verdes dejara de hablar juntando sus labios con los de ella, solo fue un pequeño momento, pero ese momento bastó para que ella no deseara separarse nunca.

-¡Duda resuelta!

-¿C… cual era t… tu duda?

-Si ese brillo de labios también tenía sabor. –Dijo el chico sonriente, dejando a la chica incrédula.

-¡¿Me besaste para probar mi brillo de labios?

-Si…

-Te matare…

-No es para tanto Shia, compréndeme, tenía curiosidad y que mejor para resolver esa duda que probarlo.

-Pudiste haber preguntado. –Susurró la chica mientras giraba la cabeza en un pequeño berrinche.

-No es lo mismo… después de todo, ¿Qué mejor forma de probar un brillo de labios que besar a la chica que lo usa? Sobre todo si esa chica es tan bella como tu lo eres.

Shia estaba molesta, pero lo poco que pudo haberse enojado se esfumó en cuanto escucho lo que dijo el Inuzuka, ella sabía que tan bella era, pero escucharlo del chico que le gustaba y que acababa de besarla era algo que la llenaba de alegría.

-¿Kiba?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas seguro que probaste bien mi brillo labial?

-Creo que si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No te oyes muy seguro… ¿Qué tal si lo pruebas una vez más?

La pequeña kunoichi de cabellos rosa seguía dando vueltas por toda la villa tratando de localizar la perezosa cabeza gris de su ahora novio, desde la mañana había tratado de localizarlo, no quería ser una novia del tipo melosa o apegada, pues sabía que a Kakashi no le agradaban esas cosas, el era muy relajado y el ser posesiva solo haría que el se alejara de ella, pero de verdad deseaba pasar algo de tiempo con el shinobi ahora que podía, por alguna extraña razón Tsunade le había dado algunos días libres a los equipos Kakashi y Takeshi, según ella para que pudiesen "Descansar" de la pesada misión del país del Viento.

La pequeña ráfaga rosa llegó cerca de la zona comercial de Konoha cuando ya pasaba del medio día, revisando en cada pequeño puesto o local en busca de la cabellera plateada del Hatake, pero nada, parecía que al pervertido que más amaba se lo había tragado la tierra.

Entre las personas que caminaban por las calles de la villa la kunoichi logró ver una cabellera gris, ondeando en el viento, sobre la cual se arrojó sin pensarlo un solo instante, corriendo a una gran velocidad llegó en unos segundos a su objetivo y lo aprisionó con un gran abrazo.

-¡Kakashi! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busque por toda la villa!...

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura?

-¡Enserio! ¡Creí que algo malo te había pasado!

-Sakura…

-¡Anduve molestando a todos los que conocía que podían ayudarme solo para que me dijeran que no podían ayudarme!

-No soy Kakashi Sakura.

-¡Neji no estaba en la aldea y Hinata había salido con Naruto, Kiba tenía misión, Shino recién volvía de una y no se me ocurría a quien más llamar Kakash…! ¿Eh?

-Que no soy Kakashi Sakura.

En ese momento la chica pelirrosa se separó del chico al que abrazaba y se llevó un par de sorpresas, la primera era que efectivamente no era Kakashi, y la segunda, que Ayame estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Takeshi escuchando todo el numerito que la kunoichi ojiverde había armado, la que solo pudo sonrojarse enormemente por la vergüenza.

-T…Takeshi-sensei… yo… lo siento.

-No te disculpes Sakura, Ayame y yo sabemos que fue un malentendido, por cierto, ¿Se te perdió Kakashi? –Dijo el chico mientras el y Ayame contenían las ganas de reirse

-No lo encuentro desde la mañana, ya fui a todos los lugares que el frecuenta y nada, ni la sombra, por cierto… ¿Tu también eres un shinobi de rastreo?

-Si Sakura, pero no creo que sea adecuado que te ayude a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que le prometí a Ayame que no sería shinobi por todo el día de hoy para que pudiéramos tener una cita normal. –Comentó Takeshi mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Ayame.

-Pff así nunca lo voy a encontrar, un momento… ¿Tú y Ayame? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace algunos Días Sakura, no te preocupes por el, de seguro se encuentra leyendo sus libros en algún lugar. –Mencionó Takeshi con una sonrisa.

Con la ladrona de tapetes identificada y la reserva especial de sake de la Hokage en su lugar no había muchos motivos para mantener a la bella Ryukage por más tiempo bajo la custodia ANBU, así que Tsunade decidió asignarle a Kiba la misión de escoltarla o mejor dicho vigilarla hasta que llegara a su casa, por muy obvias razones el Inuzuka no la escoltó a su casa, si no a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde pudieron conversar y "conocerse" mejor sin que nadie los molestara.

Cerca ya del atardecer Sakura seguía buscando a Kakashi, estaba aburrida, sucia cansada y sobre todo más que desesperada por no poder encontrar al jounin, harta de dar vueltas decidió revisar una vez más el campo de entrenamiento en el que años atrás Kakashi los había aceptado como genins, obviamente había revisado ya cada campo de entrenamiento al menos una vez, pero no quedaban ya más opciones de búsqueda, aunque al llegar al campo encontró algo que realmente la sorprendió, encontró a Kiba besando a la chica que había acompañado a la villa a Takeshi, Shia si no se equivocaba.

-¡Kiba! ¡¿Esta era tu misión?

-¿Sakura? Mi misión ya la terminé, ¿Por que fastidias?

-Yo te había pedido ayuda para localizar a Kakashi.

-¿Si lo localizo me dejarías en paz?

-Si…

Kiba comenzó a canalizar chakra a su nariz, después de unos segundos su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa mientras giraba a ver un árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros del chico…

-Ahí…

-Hola. –Saluda el shinobi peliplateado mientras da un salto para terminar enfrente de la kunoichi.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Te estuve buscando todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Aquí, quise leer un poco.

-E… estuviste aquí todo el d… día?

-Si, ¿Por?

-¡Eres un idiota Hatake! –Gritó Sakura mientras le conectaba un poderoso coscorrón a Kakashi, que quedó desorientado por la fuerza del golpe.

-¿P… por que Sakura?

-Ya callate Hatake y bésame. –Ordenó la kunoichi mientras bajaba la máscara del shinobi y desquitaba con sus labios todo lo que había pasado ella por localizarlo.

**Dejen reviews!**

**O si no llorare!**

**n_n**


	13. La sombra demoniaca

**Pues no tengo perdon, me tarde mucho… pero kreo k valio la pena**

**Aki un nuevo capitulo**

**Kishimoto-sama es el dueño d Naruto**

**LA SOMBRA DEMONIACA**

Una desordenada cabellera plateada caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, aunque su rostro lo oculta se encuentra completamente fastidiado.

"Maldita Hokage"

Su uniforme siempre impecable se encontraba cubierto por manchas de comida, pintura, vomito y algunas otras cosas más difíciles de mencionar y remover, su cabello normalmente limpio y desordenado ahora se encontraba igual de desordenado, pero con trozos de basura y manchas que tardarían al menos un mes en salir.

"Estúpida Hokage"

Kakashi se sentía mareado, aturdido, cansado como si hubiese usado su sharingan todo el día, los huesos le dolían y sus pies se sentían como trozos gigantes de plomo, ni siquiera en las misiones rango S a las que solía ir le demandaban tanto de su capacidad como la asignación que Tsunade-sama le había dado hace una semana.

"Cuidar a los niños de la sección de 2-3 años de la guardería de la aldea"

"Como te odio Tsunade-sama"

Pero tristemente no podía culparla, el había tomado algo que ella valoraba demasiado, tanto como para sellar a uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea para evitar que ella se fuera de su control, Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo su pequeña flor de cerezo valía todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos, el poder del sello aun taladraba su mente, pero poco a poco el amor que le profesaba a la bella pelirrosa ganaba terreno en contra del sello.

Naruto aun perseguía el sueño de ser reconocido por todos en la aldea, ser Hokage para poder proteger a las personas que apreciaba, pero ahora eso pasaba a un segundo plano, lo que más le interesaba era proteger a su amada ojiperla, a esa tímida chica que siempre estuvo ahí viéndolo crecer, apoyándolo con cualquier cosa por más insignificante que pudiera parecer, esa chica por la que ahora daría su vida sin vacilar un solo instante, ahora que tenían el permiso de Hiashi parecía no haber obstáculos para que el cielo y la luna pudiesen iniciar su viaje juntos el resto de sus vidas, una danza celeste que esperaban durara eternamente…

Takeshi abrió lentamente los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, en sus brazos se encontraba la esbelta figura de Ayame completamente dormida, la chica se veía tan tierna mientras dormía que el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que pronto se esfumó, ese día se cumplían los tres meses que el líder le había dado para entregar el byakugan, ese día tenía que llevarse a Hinata Hyuga y dejar la aldea para no volver más.

Ya días antes se había encargado de alejar de la chica a aquellos que pudieran ser un estorbo para sus planes, Shia sin saberlo le había ayudado, pues al irse de la aldea prácticamente arrastró al chico Inuzuka fuera de Konoha, quien como pudo le pidió a la Hokage una asignación de enlace entre Suna y Konoha, para poder estar con la bella joven ojiverde, Shino se encontraba en una misión de infiltración en Kumo, los demás miembros de los clanes Aburame e Inuzuka no le preocupaban, ningún otro Inuzuka conocía su olor y lo mismo aplicaba con los Aburame, el único obstáculo podría ser Naruto, pero al amparo de las sombras no había forma que el hiperactivo rubio pudiese hacer algo.

Moviéndose lentamente y con mucho cuidado Takeshi recogió todas sus cosas y se preparó para su misión, antes de irse se despidió de Ayame dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, que hizo que la chica se moviera un poco solamente, grabando el dulce recuerdo de la chica en su mente, Takeshi salió del departamento y ajustó su bandana, "Demonio" comenzaba ya la misión que definiría el destino de Konoha.

La mansión Hyuga era considerado uno de los lugares más seguros de Konoha, la razón era simple, siempre había al menos un par de ojos vigilantes en el área, normalmente eran cuatro los vigías que cuidaban la propiedad y en esta ocasión no sería diferente, cada uno en un sector de la propiedad, logrando que con el rango de visión de los Hyuga no hubiese un solo centímetro lejos del escrutinio del byakugan.

El byakugan era una habilidad maravillosa para la vigilancia, poder vigilar un gran rango de territorio sin dar un solo paso es probablemente el sueño de muchos, pero hay cosas que esos maravillosos ojos no podían hacer…

Uno de los guardias creyó ver un destello en su rango de visión, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, un leve sonido metálico, y el ruido de un objeto pesado al caer le indicaron que tal vez debió de tomarle algo de importancia, pues después de breves instantes el sonido se repitió, muy tarde fue cuando los vigías que seguían vivos quisieron dar la alerta, pues ya la extraña presencia había neutralizado cualquier posible resistencia.

El leve sonido de los cuerpos al caer pasó desapercibido para casi todos los miembros del clan, excepto para Hiashi, desde el día que el infiltrado de Kumo intentó secuestrar a una de sus hijas no podía dormir profundamente, una parte de su cerebro siempre se encontraba a la expectativa de que el momento se repitiese en cierto modo, y ese sonido le confirmó que no se equivocaba.

Una sombra descendió sobre uno de los corredores, las ropas negras le ayudaban a pasar desapercibido cubriéndose en la oscuridad reinante, detrás de el había una mancha de sangre rodeando el cuerpo de un hombre de cabello negro, en sus manos estaba la katana que siempre portaba en su espalda, su negra hoja se encontraba manchada de sangre, unos hilos carmesí se confundían con los finos trazos rojos de un grabado que recreaba un majestuoso dragón desplegando sus alas a lo largo de la fina hoja de la katana.

La figura encapuchada dio un único paso y se detuvo, movió un poco su brazo instantes antes de que un kunai se clavara en el lugar donde antes había estado su mano, no había que ser un adivino para deducir que el arma la había arrojado el patriarca de los Hyuga que se encontraba de pie a algunos metros del encapuchado.

-No eres un shinobi ordinario por lo que noté, eliminaste a los guardias y cualquier resistencia con tal efectividad que de no tener el sueño tan ligero no habría notado, identifícate, quiero saber al menos el nombre del sujeto que morirá por mis manos hoy.

-Es muy confiado Hiashi-sama, asegurar que seré yo el que muera hoy es demasiado aventurado aun para usted, mi nombre ya lo sabe, supongo que no hay necesidad de ninguna presentación. –Dijo el encapuchado mientras se quitaba la prenda de la cabeza revelando su cabellera grisácea.

-Takeshi… que rayos es lo que quieres en mi casa.

-Algo que tu puedes darme, que nunca has apreciado y que estoy seguro no echaras en falta cuando se vaya.

-…

-¿Aun no lo comprendes? Vaya, no creí que el gran Hiashi Hyuga fuese tan torpe, pero juguemos, veras, es algo que has maltratado mucho, y que a pesar de lo poco que lo aprecias no dejabas que nadie se le acercara.

-…

-¿Aun nada? Eres increíble Hyuga, pero ya me aburrí de nuestro pequeño juego, así que iré por tu pequeña Hinata, ¿Sabes? Al líder le serán muy útiles sus ojos.

Hiashi seguía sin decir una sola palabra, Takeshi lanzó solo una leve carcajada y giró hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de Hinata, solo que cuando intentó dar un paso su cuerpo no le respondió, se encontraba entumecido del cuello para abajo y no sabía como había sucedido, aunque… Hiashi.

-¿No te parece maravilloso lo que puedes hacer con tu chakra cuando te concentras un poco? No podrás moverte bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que logres matarme. –Dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga con un gesto de superioridad.

-Es muy bueno Hiashi, siempre supe que eras el Hyuga más fuerte que existe, y de no ser por que tu hija es mucho más manejable te llevaría a ti, solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿En verdad la odias tanto?

-Claro que no la odio, ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo, ella se parece mucho a su madre, y desde que ella se fue Hinata se cerró al mundo, trate de hacer que ella fuera fuerte, pero su misma personalidad lo evitaba, por eso me molesté y trate incluso de lastimarla, pero ahora veo que lo que necesitaba realmente era amar, el día en que nos enfrentamos Hinata se rebeló en contra de mi por Naruto, me sentí molesto, pero a la vez me sentí tan complacido de ver lo valerosa que se volvía para defender a aquello que ama, eso era lo que yo buscaba.

-Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, pero no soy quien para juzgarte, ahora debo cumplir mi misión, no es nada personal, pero la chica vendrá conmigo, tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea necesario, no importa que seas tu.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso si no puedes moverte?

-Algunas de mis habilidades pueden ser usadas sin que tenga que moverme.

Los ojos del chico se cerraron mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban, eso solo duró un instante, pues sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse mostrando las brillantes orbes color zafiro, Hiashi perdió completamente la visibilidad de la red de chakra del chico, no sin antes observar como su flujo de chakra era restablecido completamente.

-Oh… entonces… este es tu verdadero poder…

-Así es Hiashi, ahora retírate antes de que te mate.

-No puedo hacer eso Takeshi, te quieres llevar a mi hija, y no puedo permitirte hacerlo, no sin intentar detenerte.

-No podrás hacerlo, mi poder sobrepasa el tuyo por mucho, no hay forma de que puedan impedirme terminar mi misión.

-Aun así debo intentarlo.

-Fallaras sin remedio, ¿Sabes? Pensaba solo dejarte inconsciente, pero acabo de recordar que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, despídete de este mundo Hyuga Hiashi.

-Antes de que me mates, quisiera preguntarte algo, puedes tomarlo como la ultima voluntad de un condenado a muerte.

-Pregunta lo que gustes.

-¿Ella lo merece?

-¿Qué?

-Ella, Hinata, ¿Merece perder su vida solo por su legado de sangre?

-...

-¿Ella merece la muerte solo por sus ojos?

-"No…" –Contestó el chico en un leve susurro.

-¿Entonces?

-No estoy haciendo esto por voluntad propia ¿Sabes? Esta es mi misión, me ha sido pedida y debo cumplirla aunque no lo desee, si no las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pertenezco a una organización criminal que se autodenomina "La Dinastía De Las Sombras" compuesta por shinobis de gran capacidad y poder, a pesar de ser un miembro en todo mi derecho por mis habilidades ni yo mismo puedo enfrentar a más de uno a la vez, fui reclutado a la fuerza, si yo no me unía a ellos Konoha sería destruida.

-¿Quieres decir que esto lo haces para salvar a Konoha?

-Si, si yo no llevo a Hinata toda la aldea sería destruida.

-Ya veo, ¿Desde cuando estas tan ciego que no puedes ver que te estas engañando solamente?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Qué sabes de Sakumo Hatake?

-Solo que es mi padre, que falló una importante misión para la villa que desencadenó la tercera guerra ninja.

-¿Entonces no sabes que sucedió en esa misión?

-No.

-Tu padre fue un gran ninja y una gran persona, el tuvo que tomar una decisión imposible, tuvo que decidir entre los compañeros del equipo que confiaban en el… o el futuro de la aldea que el tanto amaba, ¿Crees que tu podrías tomar una decisión semejante?

-…

-El decidió salvar a sus compañeros, sus amigos y abandonar la misión, a pesar de que al hacerlo estaba jugándose mucho, y finalmente la guerra comenzó, el consejo le culpó del comienzo de la matanza y fue aborrecido por todos los que alguna vez le admiraron, incluso sus propios amigos le abandonaron, el decidió matarse para así poder recuperar su honor… ¿Pero sabes? Ahora nadie de los que saben la historia le culpamos de ningún modo, el tiempo es un gran maestro, y nos enseño que hay cosas que simplemente sucederán tarde o temprano, una guerra no es del tipo de cosas que suceden de un momento a otro, si Sakumo no hubiese fallado su misión la guerra no habría empezado en ese periodo, pero tarde o temprano esta llegaría, ¿Hubiésemos estado preparados en ese momento? Sakumo lo sabía, sabía que aunque el continuara la semilla de la guerra ya estaba sembrada y no había forma de frenarla, decidió lo que le pareció lo correcto y es algo de lo que al menos yo estoy orgulloso.

-…

-Tu padre era un fiel creyente de la voluntad de fuego, el hubiese dado su vida con gusto para salvar la aldea así como cualquier shinobi de Konoha lo haría, pero también sabía que ni el ni nadie con la voluntad de fuego podría vivir en paz si la momentánea paz llegaba por un sacrificio… La guerra llegaría de todos modos y el peso de muertes sin sentido es algo que nadie quiere cargar en su alma, ahora es tu turno de decidir Takeshi, ¿Crees que la aldea quiere el sacrificio de una vida inocente para retrasar un momento que sucederá de todas formas?

-No… creo que no, pero debo hacerlo, no hay otra forma.

-Siempre la hay Takeshi.

-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-Hikari, ¿Merecía morir?

-…

-Solo dime por que la mataste… ¡Solo dime por que asesinaste a la mujer que yo amaba con mi vida entera! –Gritó el chico mientras tomaba por sus ropas al patriarca Hyuga y lo alzaba del suelo, al mismo momento que numerosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y empapaban su infaltable mascara.

-Hikari… Sin importar lo que diga moriré… Ella era una chica excepcional, dedicada, atenta, hábil… Hace diez años te contesté que ella merecía morir… Pero ahora comprendo que lo que hice estuvo mal… aun hace poco te dije que ella era una inútil… pero fue más para tratar de convencerme de que no me equivoque al matarla… siéndote sincero, tu me agradabas, eras un chico valeroso, fuerte y con una determinación inmensa, no le vi nada malo a que tu y Hikari se relacionaran… pero el consejo se valió del gran amor que le tengo a mi clan, y me convenció de que tu solo mancharías el nombre de mi clan, tome mi decisión y se que estuvo mal, pero nada puedo hacer para remediarlo… si mi muerte aliviará el dolor que te he hecho cargar por todo este tiempo… que así sea.

-Perdona por lo que estoy por hacer Hiashi. –Dijo Takeshi en un susurro mientras soltaba al Hyuga.

-No te disculpes por ello, se que me lo merezco, solo te pido que pienses un poco… si te llevas a Hinata estarás repitiendo lo que yo te hice hace diez años.

-Lo se… pero es necesario.

-Dile a Hinata que aunque siempre fui muy duro con ella fue solo por que la amaba y no soportaba el que ella permitiera que todos hicieran de ella lo que querían.

Neji Hyuga siempre fue considerado un dotado en las artes del clan, un verdadero genio como Hyuga y como shinobi, su mente permanecía alerta siempre, pasara lo que pasara, no había pasado por la guerra más sanguinaria de la historia sin haber aprendido algo, había aprendido que los ataques más eficaces se realizaban al amparo de las sombras.

Es por eso que al escuchar esos leves sonidos metálicos no dudo un solo segundo en tomar sus armas y salir sigilosamente.

Cuando llegó al patio de la mansión Hyuga pudo ver como Hiashi conversaba con una figura vestida de negro, usando su byakugan pudo ver que la figura portaba una katana en su espalda, pudo observar las múltiples manchas de sangre que cubrían su cuerpo, observó su rostro pero no le reconoció, se parecía mucho al sensei que su prima tenía desde hacía unos tres meses, pero no podía asegurarlo, pues nunca vio su rostro.

El desconocido levantó de la ropa al Hyuga, mientras le gritaba algo sobre Hikari… el recordaba muy bien ese nombre, era el nombre de una chica del clan Hyuga, era una bella jovencita que tenia la labor de cuidar a los niños del clan, por un momento Neji viajó en sus recuerdos, recordó la bella voz de la chica, su gran capacidad para arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso a el, recordó sus juegos, recordó que un día el patriarca Hyuga les dijo a todos con una voz muy fría que Hikari había sido asesinada, recordó que esa ocasión fue la primera vez que lloró desde la muerte de su padre…

Después de que ambos hombres intercambiaron palabras el peligris bajó al Hyuga al suelo y le dio la espalda… Neji pensaba intervenir desde el momento en que vio a los dos shinobis, pero comprendió rápidamente que si Hiashi no le había atacado era por algo, y más cuando usando su byakugan pudo observar que aunque no era tan poderoso como el que había observado en Naruto al usar al nueve colas, su chakra era de cuidado.

La figura ataviada de negro dio un par de pasos, y sin dar ningún aviso se giró a observar a Hiashi, lo único que Neji alcanzó a ver fue un par de orbes brillantes de color azulado que fijaron su vista en el patriarca Hyuga y una violenta descarga de chakra a los ojos del peligris, instantes después este se encontraba cubierto por cientos de pequeñas flamas color azulado que no tardaron más de unos segundos en cumplir su cometido y arrebatarle así la vida al que era hasta hace unos segundos el patriarca y ninja más poderoso del legendario clan Hyuga.

Neji trató de hacer algo al ver la situación, pero por más rápido que se movió solo pudo encontrar un aroma a carne quemada en el ambiente como único indicio de que ahí hubo algo más que aire hasta hacía unos segundos, enfurecido trató de atacar al enemigo, pero sus ataques simplemente no daban en el blanco debido a la habilidad de su contrincante para esquivarlos, que en ese momento le dirigía una gélida mirada de sus ojos negros.

-Detente Hyuga, Si el mismo Hiashi Hyuga no pudo conmigo, ¿Crees que tu podrás siquiera tocarme?

-…

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a dormir y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso en realidad, déjame terminar con mis asuntos… ya no es necesario, la encontré.

El peligris desapareció desmoronándose como si de arena se tratase, y entonces Neji lo entendió, el real nunca estuvo ahí, si un clon pudo contra el patriarca del clan Hyuga… no quería ni imaginar el verdadero poder de ese misterioso shinobi.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar unos leves sonidos provenir del patio de entrenamientos, sabía de qué se trataba, sabía que un sonido proveniente no era buena señal, pero como solía sucederle y muy a su pesar… tenía miedo, había escuchado leves sonidos metálicos minutos antes, pero en lugar de ver que sucedía ella cerró sus bellos ojos con fuerza, esperando que fuese solo una alucinación, ahora no podía negarlo, al menos los cuatro vigías habían muerto, tenía miedo, un miedo tan fuerte que calaba hasta los huesos, que se enroscaba como una serpiente a su alma impidiéndole reunir el valor para actuar como la kunoichi que era y defender su hogar…

La chica sintió una leve brisa provenir de una de las ventanas de su habitación, recordaba haber cerrado bien ese ventanal antes de irse a dormir, escuchó las ramas de los árboles chocar fuertemente contra algunas de las paredes de la mansión y pensó entonces que si el viento no sacudía fuertemente su cabello era por que algo cubría ligeramente el paso del aire… entonces giró su cabeza y encontró un par de ojos negros que la miraban con suma curiosidad, esos ojos negros, ese cabello plata y esa gabardina negra lo hacían inconfundible a sus ojos, la chica se ruborizó, ella estaba vestida solo con un camisón, y aunque no fuera una prenda demasiado reveladora su cuerpo daba el efecto contrario, pero a su sensei parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-¡Takeshi-sensei! ¡Que bueno que esta aquí! ¡Están atacando mi casa…!

-…

-¿Takeshi-sensei? ¿Qué sucede?

-…

-¿Acaso no me oye?

Moviéndose a una inmensa velocidad Takeshi se colocó a centímetros de la chica Hyuga, en otro tipo de situaciones la chica se habría ruborizado intensamente, pero su sensei estaba extraño, alguien atacaba su hogar y el shinobi peligris hacia oídos sordos a sus palabras… a menos que…

-Takeshi-sensei… Usted… ¿Por qué?

-Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que va a suceder.

-Pero por…

La mano izquierda del peligris se encontraba sobre el cuello de la chica, enviando parte de su chakra a su red interna, aturdiendo los tenketsus, la chica se desvaneció de inmediato, evitando golpearse en el suelo por la rápida reacción de Takeshi que la sujetó y la colocó sobre su espalda…

El peliplata dio unos pasos hacia fuera de la mansión, y bajo la mascara podía notarse una leve sonrisa melancólica.

-Tanto odie a Hiashi por arrebatarme a Hikari, y yo estoy haciéndole lo mismo a Naruto… espero que todos puedan comprender por que lo hago… Ayame, como me gustaría quedarme, dejarlo todo y poder demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… pero ahora solo podré esperar que no me odies por esto… solo podré amarte en silencio.

**Si les gusto el cap dejen review, si no… d todos modos dejen uno n_n**


	14. Te rescatare Hinata

**Aquí ando trayendo otro cap, se k tardo mucho pero es k la inspiración es una dama k no siempre kiere visitarme U_U**

**Me gustaría dar las gracias a Aire2409 k ha leído mi fic por mas fumado k parezca en okasiones y me ha dejado reviews n_n GRACIAS!**

**Ahora si ahí viene el fic**

**TE RESCATARE HINATA**

Un chico rubio despertó de golpe, no tenía mucho tiempo dormido, pero una pesadilla le despertó, lo único que recordaba de su sueño era una sombra agitando su mano en señal de despedida, mientras el lloraba y rogaba por qué no se fuese, entonces despertó y lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de recordar el sueño fue a Hinata, ella era lo que más amaba, aunque Naruto era muy apegado a sus amigos ahora lo más importante para él era la felicidad de su bella ojiperla.

Decidió ir a verla, aunque fuera ya tarde, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que verla en ese momento, aunque fuera a lo lejos, aunque fuese a través de un cristal Naruto necesitaba ver a la bella morena que se había robado su corazón.

El hiperactivo ninja salió de su casa y comenzó a correr por las ahora oscuras calles de Konoha para llegar a la mansión Hyuga, sentía latir su corazón al recordar los tímidos besos dados por su ojiperla, sus leves caricias, su dulce voz y las hermosas sonrisas que la chica le regalaba.

Naruto alcanzó a ver a una persona que saltaba a un techo, no le dio demasiada importancia, después de todo la mitad de la aldea podía hacerlo, lo que si le pareció extraño es que alguien iba siguiendo a ese sujeto, y ese alguien era muy parecido al primo de su amada.

-¡Naruto!

-¿Neji? ¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo, síguelo, yo iré a buscar a Hokage-sama.

-¿Seguir? ¿A quién?

-Un sujeto vestido de negro, aún está al alcance.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-Tiene a Hinata-sama.

Naruto no supo cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba ya siguiendo al misterioso shinobi, la simple mención de su bella novia fue suficiente para no preguntar más y perseguir al que se la llevaba, juntó sus manos y comenzó a reunir chakra, no pensaba usar el poder del nueve colas en Konoha, el modo ermitaño era ideal, comenzó a acelerar el paso, no quería alertar al sujeto, pero no quería tampoco alertar al shinobi, ya faltaba poco, unos segundos más y podría llamarlos…

Kakashi despertó, un ruido le despertó era el familiar sonido de algún shinobi saltando por los tejados, sin embargo este sonido fue particularmente más intenso y rápido, alguien llevaba prisa, se levantó de su cama y se visitó lo más rápido que pudo, cuando había terminado ya de vestirse escucho a otro shinobi pasar, solo que este shinobi hizo un ruido muy extraño al pasar…

Kakashi pensó un momento en los sonidos que el ultimo shinobi realizó, parecía un código… era clave morse… ¿Ayuda?

Kakashi invocó entonces a sus canes y les dio una sola instrucción, conseguir ayuda y luego rastrearlo.

Neji llegó al edificio de la Hokage lo más rápido que pudo, sin perder un solo instante entró, usando su byakugan encontró la habitación de la godaime, después de despertarla, esquivar unos cuantos golpes de la adormilada mujer, y terminar de despertarla, Neji le dijo lo que sucedía, Tsunade ya lo sabía, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, le explico que sería imposible por el momento llamar más gente, pero le dijo que ella misma le ayudaría a salvarla.

Después de unos instantes Naruto había terminado, se había alejado mucho de su objetivo, pero Shima y Fukasaku yacían ya cada uno sobre uno de sus hombros, el sello que contenía ahora al nueve colas permitía que los sapos sabios se fusionaran con él, Naruto se concentró un poco y comenzó a sentir el chakra de su amada ojiperla, estaba lejos, pero aun se encontraba en la aldea, sin embargo muy cerca a ella se encontraba una presencia muy fuerte, y muy conocida para él, Naruto sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y aceleró más, nada importaba más que Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir movimiento, uno de sus brazos cayó hacia su costado y solo sintió las cobijas, aun adormecida giro su rostro para ver que efectivamente estaba sola, ya más despierta se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia la sala, en ella se notaba una silueta alta y delgada que Sakura conocía muy bien, la chica se sonrojó al verlo, adoraba a ese hombre pero no podía evitar sentir algo de pena, después de todo ella ahora vivía en casa de su antiguo sensei y ahora novio oficial, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar la expresión en la cara de su maestra cuando lo supo, sus gritos y la fiereza de la "honorable" Hokage, que persiguió al peli plateado por toda la aldea con la noble intención de reducir al ninja copia a poco menos que papilla, rio un poco más alto al recordar la primera vez que Kakashi regresó de la "asignación" que la Godaime le había dado al ninja en la guardería de la aldea, no pudo evitar reírse al recordar las quejas del peligris, al recordar como refunfuñaba y se quejaba de su nuevo trabajo, pero ahí estaba ella para tallar sus adoloridos músculos y darle todo su cariño y cuidados para ayudarle a recuperar sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo Sakura se dio cuenta que había algo raro, pues su amado se encontraba vestido y listo para salir, hablando con uno de sus nikken.

-¿Kakashi-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

-No pasa nada Sakura, vuelve a dormir.

-Kakashi…

-No es nada, enserio no es nada.

-Hatake, dime o me voy a enojar mucho. –El peligris sudó frio al escuchar a su amada peli rosa hablarle así.

-Umm… está bien, hace unos minutos pasó un ninja por aquí, iba muy aprisa y por lo que noté perseguía a alguien, mandé a Pakkun a investigar y me dijo que solo pudo percibir una presencia y era la de Naruto… lo más probable el está persiguiendo a algún enemigo y necesita ayuda, ya he mandado a mis nikken a buscar a otros, pero yo también debo ir. –En cuanto Kakashi dejó de hablar Sakura se dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación, en cuanto el peliplata se disponía a irse la chica salió de la habitación ya con su uniforme puesto.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

-Pero Sakura…

¡Pero nada! Naruto es mi mejor amigo, si dices que podría estar en problemas tengo que ir a ayudarle, recuerda que ya no soy una inútil, puedo apoyarlos. –Kakashi solo asintió, como su novio no quería que su amada se pusiera en peligro, pero como su maestro y como shinobi no podía estar más de acuerdo, después de todo Sakura era la segunda mejor medico ninja de toda la aldea solo superada por su maestra, y en combate la chica era una formidable rival debido a sus demoledores ataques y a su enorme control de chakra.

-Está bien… solo ten cuidado.

-Si "papá" tendré cuidado, ahora vamos. –Sakura le dio un beso en los labios a su amado y partieron a toda velocidad siguiendo el rastro que Naruto había dejado.

El rubio se detuvo, había usado mucho de su chakra para acelerar su velocidad, había estado dando vueltas sin parar por toda la aldea durante horas completas, el sujeto que tenía a su ojiperla parecía jugar con él, pues por mucho que se había movido no abandonaba la aldea, al fin el rastro se había detenido sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, su padre, el chakra de Hinata se mantenía en ese sitio, sin embargo el sujeto que la había secuestrado no estaba por ningún lado y su presencia se había esfumado junto con él, ¿Acaso se había rendido? Eso no tenía sentido.

Naruto dio unos pasos más sobre la lisa superficie de roca, con sus sentidos preparados al máximo y un kunai preparado en su mano, frente a él se encontraba Hinata, con una apariencia tan apacible que no parecía que se hubiese movido siquiera de su cuarto, sabía que no debía confiarse, era algo que había aprendido a la mala en la última gran guerra ninja.

La poderosa presencia que había estado acompañando a su amada reapareció a sus espaldas, el chico apenas tuvo tiempo de mover su kunai para bloquear el filo de una katana que amenazaba con degollarle, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el arma, notablemente filosa y de un inusual color azabache, con pequeñas manchas de sangre fresca esparcidas por su superficie y un trazado de líneas rojas más notorio que representaba un dragón con las alas extendidas y una posición amenazadora, no le había visto el rostro, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca podía sentir perfectamente su chakra…

-¿Takeshi-sensei? ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada Naruto… solo que necesito llevarme a Hinata. –Decía el Junín mientras ejercía más presión sobre su katana.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a mi Hinata-chan?

-Hinata-chan… suena casi igual que Hikari-chan. –Añade el peli plateado con un tono melancólico y una mirada sumamente triste. –Créeme Naruto, no es nada personal, solo, solo es mi misión.

-¿Tu misión?

-Así es, mi misión es conseguir el byakugan, la barrera de sangre del clan Hyuga de Konoha, no importando como, ni de quien obtenga ese poder.

-¡Pero tú eres un ninja de Konoha! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Eso… eso es un error, mi nombre es Hatake Takeshi, antiguo Cazador especial ANBU, exiliado de Konoha y declarado un ninja renegado de rango S por el asesinato de Hyuga Hikari, ahora soy conocido como Hatake Takeshi, Sombra Demoniaca de la Dinastía De Las Sombras, todo este tiempo he estado infiltrado en la aldea con el único fin de cumplir con mi misión, y así será, aunque tenga que destruirte, así que mejor retírate y déjame completar mi asignación.

-Tú… ¿Tú mataste a Hikari?

-Sí, y tú sigues a menos que te largues.

-¿En serio crees que dejare que te lleves a la chica que amo sin luchar? Entonces eres un completo idiota ¡De veras!

El ermitaño sapo rompió la unión de las armas, tomando algo de espacio entre él y Takeshi, estaba cansado, pero si no peleaba Hinata estaría perdida, Naruto canalizó chakra ermitaño a su mano derecha y modeló un rasengan, cuando estuvo formado embistió contra el peliplata, el ninja alzó su mano izquierda que comenzó a cubrirse de destellos verdes y blanquecinos, los dos jutsus chocaron con violencia, rasengan y raikiri se anularon mutuamente, ambos estaban modelados con chakra ermitaño.

Ambos volvieron a separarse, se dirigieron una mirada y una leve sonrisa, para volver a unirse en un duelo ninja de tal intensidad que pocos serían capaces de sostenerlo por más de unos minutos, pero para ellos era más que posible, Takeshi embestía con jutsus de elemento rayo que eran contrarrestados por las técnicas de viento conocidas por Naruto, el peliplata a su vez usaba jutsus de fuego que eran neutralizados por los potentes jutsus que Shima y Fukasaku ejecutaban con maestría, sin embargo fuera de anular mutuamente sus ataques no habían podido causar más daño que algunos cortes y leves golpes.

Nuevamente rasengan y raikiri chocaron entre sí, la fuerza de ambos jutsus creó una onda expansiva que arrojó a ambos chicos lejos, hacía tiempo que se habían alejado del lugar donde Hinata se encontraba y era por eso que el combate subió su violencia e intensidad, Naruto aprovecho que Takeshi había quedado un poco aturdido por la explosión y pensó un poco en cómo podría ganar esa batalla, no quería admitirlo, pero ya se encontraba cerca de su límite.

El modo ermitaño le permitía incrementar diez veces su ya de por sí gran cantidad de chakra, antes cuando usaba a sus clones solo podía permanecer un corto periodo de tiempo sosteniendo la transformación, pero ahora que podía fusionarse con los sabios podía sostenerla mientras tuviese chakra propio, debido a que el chakra del ermitaño se formaba por la combinación del chakra físico, espiritual y natural, pero al terminarse su propio chakra perdía la capacidad de modelar más energía del ermitaño.

El rubio miró por unos instantes al peliplata contra el que se enfrentaba, el estaba a instantes de perder la modalidad ermitaño mientras que su rival, aunque un poco golpeado no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo, si el ninja usaba el chakra natural al igual que el ya debía haberse cansado.

-¿Sorprendido? Tienes toda la razón, en condiciones normales ya debería de haberme cansado, pero gracias a mi visión aural soy capaz de permanecer todo el tiempo que desee en el modo ermitaño, mi ojo izquierdo toma el chakra natural del ambiente, mientras que mi ojo derecho usa parte de ese chakra para restablecer mis propios niveles de energía, es difícil, pero esto me permite luchar por largos periodos de tiempo sin agotarme

El peliplata le dirigió a Naruto una mirada llena de superioridad y desprecio, moviéndose a una inmensa velocidad golpeo a Naruto arrojándolo unos metros atrás, haciéndole perder el modo ermitaño. Naruto comenzó a escupir sangre mientras en la mano de Takeshi comenzaba a brillar el raikiri, arrojando chispas verdosas por todos lados, Shima y Fukasaku trataron de intervenir, pero tuvieron que des invocarse al estar a nada de recibir una mortal estocada del jutsu, Takeshi soltó un suspiro y corrió contra el rubio, dispuesto a terminar con su vida con la mortal embestida del acuchillador de relámpagos, Naruto solo pudo ver la hoja de chakra dirigiéndose hacia él y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado ya y los sabios se habían des invocado, parecía la hora de decir adiós…

El jutsu de Takeshi fue bloqueado por otro jutsu similar en casi todo, incluso en el poder, ambos raikiri terminaron por anularse mutuamente, Takeshi miró sorprendido a Kakashi, al parecer Naruto era un gran oponente, logró lo que nadie había logrado antes, hacerlo llegar a su límite, incluso sus jutsus se habían debilitado, era hora de dejarse de juegos y largarse.

-Kakashi… ¿Tu? ¿Aquí?

-Naruto me dejo un mensaje hermano, sabía que estaba en peligro, pero nunca imaginé quien sería el causante.

-Deja tus reproches para después, tengo que irme, y debo ver que a mi acompañante no le haya pasado nada.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Sakura está con ella ahora.

-Oh, creo que tendré que ir a buscar a Hinata… Volando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Takeshi bajó su máscara dejando ver su boca, entonces mordió sus pulgares y realizo unos sellos de manos, Kakashi intentó detenerlo pero fue tarde, "Sombra Demoniaca" colocó sus manos en el suelo, mientras una gran cortina de humo se levantaba, Kakashi supo desde el primer momento que pensaba hacer su hermano, sabía que Takeshi poseía un contrato con los dragones, Shino le había visto invocar un pequeño dragón rojo, pero aun así le sorprendía que su pequeño hermano hubiese conseguido un contrato con seres tan místicos y poderosos.

Una gran garra oscura surgió del manto de humo, por arriba de la nube surgió un par de enormes alas de color negro y rojo que en un solo movimiento terminaron de dispersar el humo, entonces pudo ver en todo su esplendor, la invocación de su hermano menor.

Kakashi pudo observar la gran figura de la majestuosa bestia que su hermano había invocado y quedo impresionado, no era tan grande como otras invocaciones que había visto, sin embargo su cuerpo era estilizado y musculoso, completamente cubierto por pequeñas escamas de color negro que aunque parecían frágiles era bastante seguro que no pudieran ser rotas con facilidad, sus dos grandes alas estaban recubiertas por las escamas por la parte exterior, mientras que internamente estaban cubiertas por escamas muy pequeñas de color rojo, dos pares de cuernos coronaban su cabeza, mientras que su hocico estaba lleno de grandes dientes que brillaban por su blanco color, sin embargo lo que impresionó a Kakashi más que otra cosa fue la mirada de la bestia, sus ambarinos ojos emanaban una quietud que no había visto en nadie más, una invocación blindada naturalmente y equipada con tales armas era ya muy peligrosa, pero si a eso se le añade el que la invocación tuviese la capacidad de análisis y concentración que ese dragón parecía poseer, era definitivamente algo que pensaba nunca enfrentaría y que sinceramente temía enfrentar.

-Takeshi, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me has llamado?

-Draco-Sama, lamento profundamente invocarlo, pero en verdad necesito que me brinde su ayuda.

-¿Y Gaya-chan? Normalmente la invocas a ella cuando necesitas ayuda.

-Se encuentra con Shia, ayudándola con su entrenamiento.

-Ahh, la jovencita Ryukage, me agrada, es muy tierna, por cierto, no sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha.

-Ahora debo irme de aquí, ¿Me ayudara?

-Sabes que lo hare Takeshi, pero en verdad espero que puedas vivir con lo que estás haciendo.

-Gracias Draco-Sama.

-¿Y quién es este chico? Se parece bastante a ti.

-Es mi hermano Draco-Sama.

-Ahh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

-S… soy Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Vino a detenerme Draco-Sama.

Una inmensa esfera de viento brotó del hocico del dragón, que a duras penas consiguió evitar el ninja copia, Takeshi aprovechó esa distracción para subir al lomo del dragón, quien en ese momento levantó el vuelo batiendo sus enormes alas.

Sakura era una excelente ninja medico, no por nada era la alumna de la misma Tsunade Senju, la medico ninja legendaria, Sakura revisó sus signos vitales y notó que aunque un poco débiles estaban estables, lo que le extrañó era que sus niveles de chakra estaban bajos, aunque no pudiese verlos podía sentir su presencia y en ese momento estaba más débil que en otras ocasiones.

-¿Qué carajo la paso a su chakra? Estoy segura que no ha peleado, no tiene marcas de lucha ni heridas recientes, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Solo aturdí sus tenketsus, nada serio.

-¿Aturdir qué?

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un pie que pasó rozando uno de sus mechones de cabello, el cual cayó al ser cortado por la velocidad de la patada, la pelirrosa perdió de vista al peligris que la estaba atacando, cuando aterrizó sintió una mano que sujetaba su cuello, la piel comenzó a arderle y su cuello empezó a doler, la chica se percató que el ataque anterior solo fue una distracción, solo tuvo tiempo de maldecirse mentalmente por caer en la trampa antes de quedar inconsciente.

Takeshi dejó a la chica en el suelo, revisó sus signos vitales y notó que aunque su chakra estaba bajo ella estaba bien, se miró la mano y vio como el sello de drenaje de chakra que tenía en el guante dejaba de brillar después de cumplir su cometido, después de todo drenar chakra del organismo rival ayudaba mucho a cerrar los tenketsus, tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y saltó al lomo del dragón, era hora de irse.

-¡Takeshi! ¡No puedes llevártela!

-¿Y quién me detendrá? ¿Acaso serás tú? –El rubio intentó atacarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas ya para hacerlo, y usar al Kyubi en esas condiciones no solo mataría su esencia, dejaría libre a la bestia.

-…

-Lo suponía, aun temes usar tu verdadero poder, eso te hace débil e inferior a mí, no tiene ningún sentido que te mate, no tiene valor matarte si eres tan inferior. –Naruto trató de moverse hacia Takeshi y decir algo, pero aun no podía, se sentía demasiado débil, pero no se rendiría nunca, ese era su camino ninja, una línea de ardor cruzó su mejilla y por instinto llevó su mano ahí, el tacto húmedo y viscoso lo dijo todo, estaba sangrando, el movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para que sus ojos lo vieran, pero dedujo que Takeshi no quería matarlo. –Pero te daré una oportunidad, si sabes que hacer ganaras el derecho a intentar recuperarla, si tanto la amas sabrás que hacer.

Dragón e invocador comenzaron a alejarse a una inmensa velocidad, antes de que los shinobi intentaran seguir a la invocación apareció un gran portal azulado, en el que desapareció la gran invocación.

Naruto miró con una gran impotencia el portal desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños apretados solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡Prometo que te rescatare Hinata! ¡Prometo que iré por ti mi amor! ¡Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas!

**Les gustó?**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews**

**Si no, ps dejen reviews XD**


	15. Fuego, Viento y Sangre I

**Despues de siglos de ausencia volvi!**

**No he tenido mucho tiempo y ahora k entre a estudiar menos**

**Pero aki esta el cap… será un cap en dos partes pq mas grande se aburriran de leerlo XD-**

**FUEGO, VIENTO Y SANGRE (I).**

Tsunade llegó tarde, ella y Neji cayeron en la treta de Takeshi y vagaron por la aldea durante horas tratando de buscar un rastro, era imposible que eso sucediese, con los sentidos desarrollados que adquiría al fusionar el chakra natural con el suyo propio podía eliminar cualquier rastro que pudiese dejar, ni olor, ni chakra que alguien pudiese rastrear, la Hokage revisó a Sakura y notó que aunque su chakra estaba bajo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Neji usó su byakugan y vio algunos tenketsus bloqueados, al romper el bloqueo la chica despertó, algo aturdida, pero sin ningún daño o secuela derivado de la manipulación de sus tenketsus al ver a Sakura a salvo Naruto al fin pudo hablar.

-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Takeshi! ¡El!...

-¡Naruto! Tranquilízate, necesito que todos vengan conmigo a la torre.

-¡Pero abuela!

-¡Pero nada! ¡He dado una orden!

El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar abandonando los rostros de los Hokage, en completo silencio, solo podían escuchar sus propios pasos, todos tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido hace solo unos minutos, aun no podían asimilar que Takeshi los hubiese traicionado y secuestrara a Hinata, y las noticias mejoraban cada vez, también había asesinado a Hiashi Hyuga, el patriarca, esto era ya un duro golpe hacia Konoha, pero era especialmente duro para Naruto, Hinata se había vuelto ya un pilar importante en la vida del rubio, ahora no sabía que haría de su vida sin Hinata, sin su amada…

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, en completo silencio, mientras la Hokage se sentaba y revisaba un fajo de papeles que se encontraban en una carpeta, los demás solo miraban en silencio, pero Naruto simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡¿Qué carajo es lo que no entiende? ¡Takeshi secuestro a Hinata! ¡Se la llevo!

-¡Cállate Naruto! No es momento de que hagas este tipo de cosas, los traje aquí, a todos, para que vieran esto.

La rubia le extendió la carpeta a Naruto, quien comenzó a leerla, no era su fuerte pero sentía que eso era importante, continuo leyendo por algunos instantes, el rostro del rubio pasó de la confusión al asombro total, mientras seguía leyendo las líneas escritas en los papeles…

-No… no es posible… ¿Abuela? ¿L... lo sabía?

-Así es.

-¡¿Y no piensa hacer nada? –De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Kakashi Naruto se hubiese aventado sobre la Hokage, que miraba con completa seriedad el desencajado rostro del kitsune. – ¡Ella morirá abuela! ¡Morirá! ¡La mataran si no hacemos nada!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -¿Tú crees que a mí no me importa? –Tsunade azotó sus manos contra el escritorio, obligando a todos a verla, tenía una mirada sumamente triste, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con una mueca de frustración que perturbó a los shinobi. –Si no fuera necesario… si no estuviésemos en este problema… esto no habría pasado.

-¿De qué habla Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué problema?

-Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, lo que les diré hoy es algo que solo los miembros del consejo y yo conocemos, un secreto de clase S, cualquiera que quebrante este secreto será sentenciado a la muerte… -Los shinobi sudaron frio, era un secreto del más alto nivel. –La estabilidad del mundo ninja está en riesgo, hace dos años y medio recibimos reportes de actividades delictivas en el país del fuego, no tomamos mayores precauciones al respecto, por lo que se solo se mandó un escuadrón ANBU a investigar los eventos, el escuadrón jamás volvió, poco después supimos que una nueva célula criminal se había formado, se hacían llamar "La Dinastía De Las Sombras" pensamos que el escuadrón había caído por una desventaja numérica, así que salieron contra ellos tres escuadrones de ANBU y dos equipos de Junín, Días después un equipo que volvía de misión encontró los despojos que quedaban de la avanzada que había enviado, cerca de una pequeña aldea mercantil, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, ese grupo criminal es responsable de la caída de las aldeas ninjas menores y de cientos de pequeñas aldeas, hace cuatro meses le declararon la guerra a las cinco grandes naciones shinobi.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina de la Hokage, hacia algo más de dos años que la cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado, y ahora esto… no había batallas, no había cientos de ninjas combatiendo, no había ya plan "Ojo De La Luna" sin embargo algo había destruido ya cientos de pequeñas aldeas, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sucedería ahora con el mundo?

-Hasta hace poco más de año y medio no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ellos, no sabíamos cuantos eran, ni cómo eran, no sabíamos que tan poderosos eran ni que tanto peligro representaban para nosotros, lo único que sabíamos era que se hacen llamar La Dinastía De Las Sombras, solo una persona había logrado sobrevivir a las masacres que habían hecho estos sujetos, y falleció después de dicho ese nombre, en su pecho encontramos grabado una frase que nos indico que el pobre hombre no mentía, "Ciertamente Las Sombras Cubrirán El Mundo Shinobi" En ese momento decidimos que la única forma de poder descubrir el enigma de las sombras… era tener una sombra de nuestro lado.

-¿Una sombra?

-Así es, teníamos que hacer que un miembro de esa organización nos brindara toda la información que necesitábamos, pero, ¿Cómo lograrlo? Se notaba claramente que esos sujetos no querían que conociéramos sus secretos, teníamos que infiltrar a alguien, pero ¿A quién? Tenía que ser un shinobi poderoso, confiable y discreto, pensamos incluso en usarte a ti Kakashi, eres fuerte, confiable y discreto, pero…

-Tendría que desertar de la aldea, romper todo lazo con Konoha y hacer creer a los de la organización que yo estoy en contra de las naciones shinobi.

-Exactamente…

-Parece demasiado fabricado, en lo personal yo no me tragaría ese cuento.

-Nadie lo haría, no podíamos mandar a un ninja de nuestras filas directamente, y usar a un ninja desertor no era una opción, entonces los del consejo me revelaron un pequeño secreto entre ellos y el patriarca del clan Hyuga, el secreto de un misterioso y muy poderoso shinobi, el que cometió el asesinato de un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, y que pese a las normas de la aldea no fue condenado a muerte, si no al exilio, un shinobi cuyas habilidades lo hacían perfecto para la misión, un shinobi que yo solo conocía por su sobrenombre "El Demonio Oculto Entre Las Sombras" ¿Su nombre? Hatake Takeshi.

-Mi hermano… ¿Por qué él?

-El tenía lo que necesitábamos, un chakra más poderoso que el promedio, haber sido exiliado hacia más de diez años por un crimen en contra de la aldea, ser discreto, y sobre todo tener un profundo amor por Konoha, la misión se decía fácil, conseguir información sobre La Dinastía De Las Sombras, toda la información posible,

¿A cambio? Permiso para volver a la aldea y reintegrarse al servicio activo como shinobi.

Kakashi se quedó frio ante lo escuchado… su pequeño hermano, era usado como arma, lo mandaban al matadero usándolo como títere, todo, todo por querer volver a la aldea y jugar a que nada sucedió, jugar a que Hikari no había muerto y que él no era el asesino de su amada.

-Takeshi comenzó la misión hace exactamente un año con seis meses y un día, proporcionando a Konoha informes mensuales, número de miembros, habilidades, debilidades, planes a futuro, toda la información necesaria, pero para poder ser confiable para ellos, tenía que cumplir con las misiones que le eran asignadas, es decir, se volvió un agente doble.

-Entonces el…

-Él fue el encargado de destruir muchas de las aldeas caídas bajo las sombras.

-No comprendo Tsunade-Sama, ¿Porque no solo atacamos a la dinastía de las sombras y ya?

-La Dinastía de las sombras está formada por siete ninjas renegados de clase S, shinobi temibles por su poder, aun no se conoce a ciencia cierta el poder real de la organización.

-¡Los ninja de Konoha somos fuertes! ¡Podemos contra lo que sea! –Sakura y Kakashi asintieron ante las palabras del rubio.

-Todos recuerdan lo sucedido en Iwagakure no Sato ¿No?

-Solo supimos que Iwa había sufrido un ataque.

-Iwa fue completamente destruida, y el Sandaime Tsuchikage fue muerto en el combate en contra de los invasores.

-¿Pero eso que quiere decir?

-Solo dos miembros de la organización destruyeron una de las grandes aldeas ninja, solo dos barrieron Iwagakure no Sato, y no precisamente los miembros más poderosos de La Dinastía.

De nuevo el silencio… Iwagakure no Sato, Una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi, con un increíble poder militar… barrida en unas horas por solo dos personas… ¿Ese era el tremendo poder de "Las Sombras"?

-Takeshi es un gran informante, nos proporcionó información detallada sobre cada uno de los miembros, habilidades y debilidades, sin embargo…

-¡¿Sin embargo que Abuela?

-Dudo que podamos aprovechar esas debilidades, son un enemigo al que no creo que podamos vencer.

Naruto continuo peleando con la Godaime, mientras que Sakura, hasta entones callada trataba de detener al rubio, Kakashi tomó la carpeta que Naruto había tirado y comenzó a leerla.

"_Informe No.15, Misión No. 08, Rango S._

_Hatake Takeshi._

_Rango: Shinobi en exilio._

_Número de Registro Ninja: 010888_

_Presente:_

_Dinastía de las sombras me asigno una misión, La obtención de la barrera de sangre del clan Hyuga; el Byakugan, es de vital importancia el cumplimiento de la misión por mi parte, de no ser así los seis miembros restantes recibirían la asignación, derivando en la posible aniquilación del clan Hyuga y posiblemente de toda la aldea de Konoha, Las sombras son seleccionadas debido a sus reservas de chakra fuera de lo común, Habilidades de combates superiores al promedio y poseer al menos un _

_Kekkei Genkai o jutsu secreto propio, viajando en parejas cuyas habilidades complementan las debilidades de su acompañante, una pareja de sombras tiene capacidad y habilidades suficientes para terminar con una aldea shinobi, enfrentar a las seis sombras es virtualmente imposible, la misión debe completarse a como dé lugar, anexo lista de miembros de la organización, incluye nombres clave, identidad real, afinidad elemental y habilidad especial, para análisis táctico"._

_Sombra Demoniaca-Rayo-Takeshi Hatake-Visión aural._

_Sombra de la Serpiente-Fuego-Taka-Sharingan._

_Sombra del toro-Tierra-Kenta Yamashita-Piel de roca._

_Sombra del Fénix-Viento-Setsuka Onuki-Redención._

_Sombra del Lobo Blanco-Hielo-Yusei Yuki-Elemento hielo._

_Sombra del Lirio -Agua-Mika Yosikawa-Lazo climático._

_Sombra del Tigre-Fuego-Kaji Ryukage-Defensa ardiente._

Kakashi abrió desmesuradamente su ojo al leer, el sujeto con el nombre clave "Serpiente" poseía el Sharingan, Takeshi lo había dicho claramente, "_Kekkei Genkai o jutsu secreto propio"_ significaba que ese sujeto era un Uchiha, y por lo que podía presumir era un poderoso shinobi.

"_Anexo análisis de cada uno de los miembros para análisis y planeación de estrategias eficaces para contrarrestar las habilidades de La Dinastía._

_Sombra Demoniaca._

_Nombre Real: Hatake Takeshi._

_Edad: 24 años._

_Afinidad elemental: Rayo._

_Habilidad especial: Visión aural._

_Armas: Katana de filo negro (Moonlight Shadow), Bolígrafo de chakra._

_Hatake Takeshi es un ninja exiliado de Konohagakure no Sato, conocido por el sobrenombre de "El Demonio Oculto Entre Las Sombras" dado por habitantes de Iwa durante sus incursiones en el país de la tierra, debido a su mejor y más emblemática habilidad, el asesinato silente, en si solo algunos serían capaces de relacionar a Takeshi Hatake con "El Demonio" debido a que este shinobi nunca dejo rastros o alguna señal de su presencia en los lugares donde ocurrían los asesinatos, atacando al amparo de la oscuridad de la noche, _

_Con una cantidad de chakra muy superior al promedio y una elevada afinidad al elemento Rayo, este ninja es capaz de ejecutar jutsus de este elemento usando menos sellos manuales de los necesarios, llegando incluso a usar algunos jutsus de rayo de moderada complejidad sin la necesidad de realizar posiciones de manos, además es capaz de hacer fluir su chakra a través de los objetos y las armas que utiliza._

_Otra habilidad destacable de este misterioso Shinobi es su capacidad de tomar chakra de la naturaleza, permitiéndole magnificar sus habilidades, y aumentando su chakra diez veces, entrando en un estado denominado "Modo Sabio" debido al entrenamiento tan duro que es necesario para aprender a manejar el chakra natural Takeshi desarrollo un peculiar doujutsu denominado "Visión Aural" que le permite apreciar los colores del aura de todo lo que le rodea, siendo capaz de predecir los movimientos y jutsus enemigos al analizar los colores de su aura, este doujutsu tiene la capacidad de tomar el chakra de la naturaleza mientras su usuario es incapaz de hacerlo ,permitiéndole sostener la modalidad Sabio por tiempo indefinido, además de recibir la capacidad de transformar su chakra a las cinco naturalezas._

_A pesar de todas las habilidades que este shinobi posee, tiene una debilidad que puede llegar a facilitar su derrota, la debilidad de su propio cuerpo, a pesar de poseer una habilidad elevada para el uso de cualquier disciplina ninja, es incapaz de sostener una pelea adecuada en contra de un oponente capaz de herirlo, su mismo cuerpo posee una fragilidad tal que podría caer con un solo contacto."_

El majestuoso dragón negro sobrevolaba una gran extensión de bosque, el no solía ser invocado, era raro que alguien invocase dragones, solo había dos shinobi capaces de invocarlos y de los dos, ninguno solía invocarlo, sin embargo el era fiel a sus invocadores y por ello en su mente había nacido una preocupación cada vez creciente por su invocador…

Takeshi solo respiraba, inhalaba y exhalaba, una y otra vez, sentía su cuerpo pesado y frio, sabía que seguía vivo por el intenso dolor que sentía, como si fuese fuego el dolor quemaba su cuerpo entero, lo sabía, sabía que ese chico lucharía hasta el final por su amada, sintió que debió haber añadido a su expediente sus habilidades de actuación, rio y se arrepintió rápidamente debido al dolor que ese gesto le causó, decidió concentrarse para que el chakra natural restaurase su cuerpo, a pesar de que el rubio lo había alcanzado pocas veces su cuerpo resentía hasta el más mínimo rasguño, esa era la maldición que había caído en su cuerpo debido a su visión aural, su cuerpo se marchitó por la influencia de su doujutsu sobre sus contrastantes emociones, debido a eso fortaleció todas sus habilidades al límite, para no arriesgarse a ser herido, el chico mantuvo el bloqueo de los tenketsus de la chica Hyuga, no podría lidiar con ella en esas condiciones.

Después de unos minutos se sintió lo suficientemente restablecido como para poder romper el bloqueo que tanto chakra consumía, después de unos segundos la chica despertó, y al contrario de lo que Takeshi pensaba ella no se tornó agresiva, si no sorprendida, lo miraba con sorpresa y duda brillando en sus ojos.

-T… Takeshi-sensei… ¿Q… que s… sucede?

-No comprenderías si te lo dijera niña.

-¿P… porque e… estamos a… aquí?

-No preguntes nada por favor.

-¡Solo quiero saber! –Takeshi se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar a la chica gritar de ese modo, nunca la había escuchado elevar su tono de voz. –Solo… solo q… quiero r… respuestas.

-Desde el principio fue mi misión, recibí instrucciones de ingresar de nuevo en Konoha y tomar algo de la aldea, para ser más precisos necesitaba obtener una muestra de la barrera de sangre Hyuga, el byakugan, seleccionar mi objetivo no fue difícil, casualmente estabas precisamente en el lugar por el que ingresé, solo que por alguna razón te metes en muchos problemas, sin embargo logré mantenerte segura, ahora podre entregarte y olvidarme de esta situación.

-E… esto no puede ser verdad.

-No te lo tomes personal niña, pudo ser cualquiera, solo que otro Hyuga se hubiese dado cuenta que lo vigilaba, tu inocencia fue de gran ayuda para mí.

-U… usted no e… es así.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que soy o no soy?

-Yo… yo solo l… lo sé.

-¿Y crees que con eso ya me conoces? ¿Crees que con ello puedes comprenderme niña? ¡Entonces estas muy equivocada!

-T… tú amabas a Hikari, a… aun la amas, y a ella n… no le gustaría…

-¡No menciones a Hikari! No la menciones por favor… e… ella no e… entendería, ella… ella no comprendería… yo… yo solo lo h… hago por Konoha…

-¿P… por K… Konoha?

-Si yo no cumplo con mi misión… Konoha desaparecerá.

"_Sombra del Lirio._

_Nombre Real: Yosikawa Mika._

_Edad: 16 años._

_Afinidad elemental: Agua._

_Habilidad especial: Lazo climático._

_Armas: Ninguna conocida._

_Misteriosa Kunoichi proveniente de Kirigakure No Sato, no se conocen datos de actividades ninja anteriores a su afiliación a Dinastía, destacada entre Las Sombras debido al hecho de ser la más joven de la organización, a pesar de su juventud es una Kunoichi poderosa, siendo la Sombra con mayor cantidad de chakra en la Dinastía, superando por mucho a cualquier otro miembro._

_Su afinidad elemental principal es el agua, siendo capaz de ejecutar jutsus acuáticos de cualquier magnitud sin sellos manuales, manejando las masas de agua con suma maestría, esta habilidad sumada a la relación que el clima parece tener con esta Kunoichi hacen de ella un enemigo formidable, debido a que es capaz de controlar el agua sin gasto de chakra y en ocasiones en contra de su voluntad, pudiendo usar la lluvia como fuente de agua para seguir luchando._

_Su rasgo más significativo es el hecho de que esta chica parece tener en su interior a un bijiu, convirtiéndola en una jinchuriki, teniendo el apoyo de este en los combates y siendo capaz de usar las vestiduras de chakra de jinchuriki, desconozco el control que la Kunoichi posee sobre el bijiu, sin embargo he llegado a presenciar la aparición de tres colas de chakra. _

_A pesar de sus habilidades y una resistencia formidable al genjutsu, esta Kunoichi tiene algunas debilidades, debido a que es una jinchuriki, y su fuente de chakra proviene del bijiu en su interior, algunos usuarios de jutsus oculares con capaces de controlar a la bestia y suprimir su chakra, dejando a Mika vulnerable._

-"¿Una jinchuriki? Eso es imposible" –Pensó Kakashi mientras leía el informe, Madara había reunido ocho de los nueve bijius y los había ocultado en Gedo Mazo, sin embargo Kakashi reflexiono un poco… al desaparecer en la estatua no había absolutamente ninguna presencia de lo que en ella se selló, entonces era posible que el Uchiha los haya dispersado para evitar que las naciones shinobi los recuperaran… pero ¿Que bijiu tenía sellado la chica?

_Sombra Del Fénix._

_Nombre Real: Onuki Setsuka._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Afinidad elemental: Viento._

_Habilidad especial: Redención._

_Armas: Tanto._

_Kunoichi desertora de Sunagakune no Sato, poco conocida en dicha aldea debido a sus casi nulas habilidades en combate, desertó de dicha aldea a una edad muy temprana y aprendió ninjutsu medico en algún momento entre la deserción y su afiliación a La Dinastía, siendo esa la razón por la que fue aceptada._

_Su única cualidad en combate es su capacidad de hacer fluir su chakra elemento viento a través de la hoja del tanto que siempre porta, incrementando drásticamente la capacidad de corte de dicha arma, además del uso de algunos jutsus de elemento viento de diferente magnitud._

_Su habilidad más destacada es su gran capacidad para el uso del ninjutsu medico, siendo capaz de curar heridas de moderado peligro con relativa facilidad, siendo el único apoyo médico que La Dinastía posee, aunque la virtud más destacada de esta Kunoichi es su propia incapacidad para morir, debido a su jutsu "redención" pues, mientras esta Kunoichi posea chakra suficiente, no importando el daño recibido, o las condiciones en que quede su cuerpo, o si es que su cuerpo sobreviva, ella regresara prácticamente de la muerte, es un jutsu bastante bueno, cuya única desventaja es la gran cantidad de chakra que consume._

_Derrotarla no es difícil, debido a sus pocas habilidades ofensivas y a la limitante cantidad de chakra que posee, sin embargo es bastante inteligente y usara al máximo sus limitados recursos, haciéndola un adversario complejo._

-¿Limitados recursos? Todos en esa organización son de peligro. ¿Podríamos contra alguno de ellos? –Kakashi siguió leyendo, al parecer las noticias cada vez empeoraban…

_Sombra Del Tigre._

_Nombre Real: Ryukage Kaji._

_Edad: 24 años._

_Afinidad elemental: Fuego._

_Habilidad especial: Defensa Ardiente._

_Armas: Ninguna conocida._

_Shinobi de Sunagakure, de los pocos sobrevivientes de un casi extinto clan conocido como el clan "Domador De Dragones" poco conocidos debido a la sistemática cacería que los ninja de la roca, la nube y la niebla, eliminando a casi todo aquel shinobi que manifestase las habilidades propias del clan Ryukage._

_Kaji, como todos los miembros de la "Dinastía De Las Sombras" posee una cantidad de chakra nada despreciable, a pesar de ser considerado uno de los miembros más débiles de la organización posee las habilidades y el poder suficientes para ser un ninja renegado de rango S con todo su derecho, su principal y más emblemática habilidad es el dominio del fuego, siendo capaz de envolver completamente su cuerpo en fuego, incrementando enormemente su taijutsu, velocidad, precisión y resistencia._

_Su habilidad con el fuego es tal que puede usarlo para cubrirse de ataques enemigos, emitiendo las ardientes llamaradas por cada poro de su cuerpo, haciendo que ni siquiera los jutsus de agua son capaces de hacerle algún daño._

_A pesar de que no conozca todas las habilidades propias de su clan, tiene un gran dominio sobre las artes de dominar las llamas y el poder ocultar su presencia, haciendo de él un shinobi bastante escurridizo y difícil de encontrar una vez que este ha decidido esconderse._

_Así como su mayor fortaleza es el fuego, ese mismo es su mayor debilidad, dueño de un ardiente carácter no dudara en atacar sin una estrategia definida, tampoco dudará en atacar lo primero que le provoque, así sea un civil, sin embargo un shinobi que ataca con sus instintos es vulnerable y puede ser vencido usando estrategias adecuadas._

-¡Ven ninja de Konoha-kun!

-Me llamo Kiba…

-¡No pelees y ven ninja de Konoha-kun!

-Que molesta eres…

-¿Acaso dijiste algo? –El puño de la chica ya se encontraba cubierto en llamas y listo para usarse, mientras la chica miraba al ninja con una expresión de ira contenida.

-No… yo no dije nada… es más, no sé porque sigo hablando, si yo ni siquiera se hablar, y si supiera no diría nada malo de ti. –Kiba y Akamaru se dirigieron una mirada de comprensión, estaban de acuerdo en que si querían salir vivos lo mejor es moverse lo menos posible.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ahora ven ninja de Konoha-kun! La chica cambió su rostro al risueño que tenía antes, no sin antes reclamar los labios de ese ninja que había traído prácticamente a rastras.

-Que chica tan complicada… -A quien engañaba, esa chica le daba miedo, pero a la vez le encantaba, le fascinaban los arranques violentos de la joven, pero lo que más le gustaba era el que después de eso Shia se ponía bastante cariñosa con él, no sabía que podría suceder estando con ella, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara el estaría ahí.

Shia cantaba y caminaba dando saltitos por todos lados como era su costumbre, ella sabía perfectamente que su actitud infantil y sus cambios de humor lo único que hacían era alejar a las personas de ella, y eso no le interesaba, sus acciones tenían un propósito, alejar a aquellos para los que ella no significaba más que una cara bonita, quien no desee con ella algo más que una frívola amistad o solo su cuerpo no soportaría su actitud, ella se sentía feliz, Kiba parecía tenerle miedo, pero no huía de ella, soportaba sus arranques de histeria y aceptaba en muy buen grado sus arrumacos y caricias, ella era realmente feliz, el chico que le gustaba quería de ella algo más que su cuerpo, algo más que sus labios, él quería sus palabras, quería sus sonrisas, la pelinegra dejo de saltar un momento al comprender que había encontrado lo que buscaba y corrió hacia el chico, quien cerró sus ojos esperando algún golpe, pero recibió un fuerte abrazo y los labios de la chica que el Inuzuka aceptó con gusto.

Shia dejo de besarlo y comenzó a caminar tomando de la mano a Kiba, quien comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, vio el perfil de la ojiverde y pudo leer en sus facciones la tranquilidad que ahora la llenaba por completo, entonces el chico comprendió que su forma de ser alocada y agresiva no era más que una pantalla para defenderse del mundo exterior.

-Kiba-kun.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensas de mi?

-¿Qué pienso de ti?

-Si Kiba-kun ¿Qué piensas de mi?

-Pues, pienso que eres una chica agresiva, desesperante, infantil, berrinchuda, terca y con bastantes cambios de humor. –Kiba observo como el semblante de la chica cambiaba y se ponía sumamente triste, Shia intentó soltarse del agarre de Kiba, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus lindos ojos, quiso hablar, pero sus palabras quedaron en sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió el cálido tacto de la mano del Inuzuka en su mejilla. –Pero también pienso que eres una chica hermosa, fuerte, alegre, segura, una chica que no se rinde y que trata de ocultar su propia timidez con su agresividad, pero que no lo logra y termina viéndose terriblemente adorable.

-Kiba-kun…

-Yo pienso que no eres perfecta, pero que incluso tus defectos te hacen especial, muy especial para mí.

-Y… ¿Me amas?

-¿Amarte?

-Si… ¿Tú me amas?

-No te voy a mentir… es algo pronto para decir que te amo, no te conozco tan bien como quisiera, y decir que te amo es muy pronto, me agradas mucho, me gusta mucho verte cantar, reír y andar por la vida con una sonrisa en el rostro, me gustas mucho, y la única razón por la que ahora estoy aquí es porque tú estás a mi lado, ¿Eso basta para comenzar?

-Umm… -La chica parecía dudar y eso hizo sudar frio al joven Inuzuka, que comenzó a lamentarse por haber dicho lo que había dicho. –Creo que es suficiente para comenzar. –Dijo alegremente la joven Ryukage mientras abrazaba a Kiba. –Tú también me gustas mucho, y si aun te encuentras en una pieza después de pasar este tiempo conmigo es porque puede funcionar… aunque, ¿Podrás vivir con el hecho de tener una novia más fuerte que tú?

-Si mi novia es tan linda como lo eres tú… supongo que viviré. –Shia formó una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, que pronto fue cubierta por los labios de Kiba, que exigentes reclamaban la atención de la chica.

Kiba y Shia caminaban por el pequeño pueblecito en el que se habían visto por primera vez, siguiendo a Akamaru que no paraba de perseguir a las avecillas que solían buscar las semillas que aunque raras se encontraban en el suelo, Shia se mantenía abrazada al Inuzuka, mirando tranquilamente al frente, en ese momento pudo apreciar una gabardina negra que se ondeaba al viento a la distancia, la chica se extraño de esto, pues apenas tenía una semana que había vuelto de Konoha y le extrañaba que Takeshi ya hubiese vuelto, esperaba que el peligris le diera unas cuantas semanas más para practicar sus recién adquiridas habilidades.

Shia comenzó a correr hacia el chico, el que ya hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba no le impedía seguir comportándose tan infantil como se le antojara, después de todo ¡Se divertía de lo lindo fastidiando a los demás!

-¡Takeshi-Kun! ¿Tan pronto me…? –Si Shia estudiara en la academia ninja, y su maestro fuese Takeshi, posiblemente hubiese reprobado, porque había olvidado el precepto más importante, "_Siempre estar alerta"_, Porque a menos que los ojos del Hatake fuesen verdes, y su cabello negro… ese no era Takeshi.

-Onii-chan…

Tiempo sin verte Shia-chan… Espero que el viejo te entrenara bien… sería una vergüenza matar a mi fracasada hermana menor si no pusiera algo de resistencia.

**Review?**


	16. Fuego, Viento y Sangre II

**Después de siglos decidi seguir con esto XD, aclaro que aun estoy con vida **

**Y pues, no sean así comenten, apoyen a este pobre sin oficio XD**

**FUEGO, VIENTO Y SANGRE II**

Las llamas cubrían todo, el fuego consumía los escombros y algunos cuerpos de lo que unas horas antes había sido un pequeño poblado del país del viento, a la velocidad de una persona promedio el poblado se encontraba a una jornada de camino, bastante próximo a Sunagakure no Sato, que llegó al atardecer a verificar el informe de un horrorizado equipo de genin, que llegaron sin su sensei, quien se quedo en el poblado a tratar de apoyar en algo, cinco escuadrones de shinobi llegaron al poblado, en los cuales había varios usuarios de jutsus de agua y tierra, entre los cuales se encontraba incluso el Kazekage, sin embargo ni siquiera el entrenamiento shinobi era suficiente para lo que ahí vieron.

Los pequeños ninja que habían informado sobre lo ocurrido dijeron que había un incendio en ese poblado, más no especificaron la magnitud de este, del pequeño poblado no quedaba nada, las casas y los pequeños edificios se encontraban en cenizas, algunas edificaciones que aun se conservaban en pie estaban cubiertas de llamas, entre los escombros quemados y los restos ardientes del poblado se encontraban mezclados los cadáveres calcinados de los pobladores, quienes no se habían quemado yacían empalados, con el mensaje _"Ciertamente las sombras cubrirán al mundo shinobi"_ grabado en el pecho, parecía una escena extraída del más terrible de los genjutsu, el sensei de los pequeños genin se encontraba apagando uno de los incendios con un jutsu de tierra, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, sabía bien que no tenía ningún caso apagar el fuego, pero aun así deseaba hacerlo, estaba muy claro que no había sobrevivientes.

De entre los escombros de una pequeña casa, que curiosamente no se encontraba en llamas o convertido en ceniza, comenzó a notarse un pequeño murmullo de actividad, todos los presentes se acercaron a lo que quedaba de la construcción, moviendo los escombros con sus propias manos, incluso Gaara ayudó a mover los restos de la casa usando su arena, cuando terminaron de remover escombros se colocaron en guardia al ver un gran bulto cubierto por escamas de un color escarlata, algunas de las cuales se veían chamuscadas.

El bulto al sentirse libre de los restos de la construcción comenzó a moverse, revelando la maltratada silueta de un dragón, los shinobi estuvieron a pocos segundos de atacarle, pero fueron frenados por las ordenes del Kazekage, pues fue el único en percatarse que bajo el cuerpo de la criatura estaban los cuerpos de dos chicos.

Los ninjas por un momento temieron que no hubiesen sobrevivido, pues se notaban severamente golpeados, con marcas de cortes por todo el cuerpo y algunas quemaduras, grande fue la sorpresa entonces cuando uno de los cuerpos, el de un chico comenzó a moverse, intentando levantarse del suelo, uno de los ninja le ayudo a sentarse, justo en el momento que el otro cuerpo, el de una chica comenzó a toser, el chico trató de ayudar a la joven a enderezarse, pero sus propias heridas hicieron esa labor imposible, los otros ninjas acomodaron a la chica fuera del derrumbe, dándole espacio para que respirara.

El dragón observó a los ninjas, pese a que aun le miraban con desconfianza no hizo nada por hacerles cambiar de opinión o atacarles, se notaba algo desorientado, así que tardo un par de minutos en identificar las bandanas que los shinobi portaban.

-Ya veo… ninjas de Suna.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió aquí?

-Si… lo sé, pero no soy la adecuada para decirlo, estoy muy herida y cansada. –La invocación miró a los dos chicos ser atendidos, mientras un par de ninjas le revisaban a ella. –Ustedes son aliados de Konoha ¿No? –Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa prosiguió. –Cuídenlos bien, al menos logre salvarlos a ellos.

-Espera…

-Gaya, ese es mi nombre. –Respondió la invocación al ver la duda dibujada en el rostro del joven Kazekage.

-Gaya, debes decirnos que sucedió aquí.

-Ya se lo dije, yo no soy la indicada para darles esa información, ellos dos saben, yo debo volver al lugar del que provengo, si no simplemente no podre sanar.

La pequeña dragón se des invocó, pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido en el pueblo, había hecho todo lo posible, más no logro ayudar en nada, no por falta de fuerza, si no por el temible poder del enemigo.

Pasadas un par de horas del amanecer el equipo 7, o al menos una parte de él, salió de la oficina de la Hokage, sumamente preocupados por la información que Tsunade les había dado, pese a que pasaron casi toda la noche en vela el sueño no podía llegar a ellos, tenían la mente llena de preocupación, la situación era muy mala, y posiblemente empeoraría aun más, estaban en guerra, y era una guerra que no tenían muchas esperanzas de ganar.

Naruto decidió quedarse un poco más, analizando la información que se tenía, trató de leer la información de los demás miembros, pero esta era demasiado vaga, posiblemente por que según decía en el informe, eran los miembros más reservados de toda la Dinastía, la Hokage trató de convencerlo de que durmiese un poco, pero era muy difícil el solo tratar de imponerse a el rubio, después de todo era la novia del chico la que había sido secuestrada y ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo.

Al fin, después de otro par de horas, Tsunade logró convencer a Naruto de ir a su casa a dormir un poco, el chico no se notaba ya enojado o frustrado, se notaba sumamente pensativo, caminaba erráticamente por las calles ahora transitadas de Konoha, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, ¿Que había querido decir Takeshi?

"_Aun temes usar tu verdadero poder, eso te hace débil e inferior a mí, no tiene ningún sentido que te mate, no tiene valor matarte si eres tan inferior. –Naruto trató de moverse hacia Takeshi y decir algo, pero aun no podía, se sentía demasiado débil, pero no se rendiría nunca, ese era su camino ninja, una línea de ardor cruzó su mejilla y por instinto llevó su mano ahí, el tacto húmedo y viscoso lo dijo todo, estaba sangrando, el movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para que sus ojos lo vieran, pero dedujo que Takeshi no quería matarlo. –Pero te daré una oportunidad, si sabes que hacer ganaras el derecho a intentar recuperarla, si tanto la amas sabrás que hacer."_

El chico tocó la pequeña herida que tenía en la cara, era un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda, era una herida extraña, el nunca vio a Takeshi usar armas arrojadizas, más que el día que lo conoció, un kunai posiblemente podría hacer una herida así, pero por más rápido y preciso que fuese el ataque el arma hubiese dado al menos un destello delator.

Motivado por la duda el chico aceleró el paso, llegando a toda prisa a su pequeño departamento, revisó de nuevo la información de Takeshi y encontró en su ficha, en el apartado de armas un dato curioso, venia señalado un objeto llamado bolígrafo de chakra, revisando en las carpetas de información sobre las sombras encontró que el bolígrafo de chakra era un instrumento que producía tinta al infundirle chakra, no era muy usado, y eran pocos los que lo poseían debido a la dificultad para fabricarlos, de hecho el único bolígrafo de esa naturaleza visto en Konoha lo poseía el mismo Takeshi, entonces Naruto recordó las veces que había visto al ninja, siempre con su infaltable libreta y el bolígrafo… La esperanza llegó al rubio al comprender lo que esto representaba, el mismo Takeshi Hatake le había otorgado una invaluable pista para encontrarle.

Naruto decidió antes que nada buscar el bolígrafo del peligris, bien sabia que debía encontrar ese pequeño trozo de metal antes de albergar esperanzas de encontrar a su amada, el tiempo se terminaba y no podía permitirse siquiera perderse en sus pensamientos.

Aun era temprano cuando Ayame caminaba al hospital de la aldea, se había levantado al amanecer, encontrando que Takeshi no estaba en el departamento, la chica se sintió muy triste, le encantaba iniciar su día con un beso de su amado peligris, y se sentía sumamente desanimada cuando no era así, pero el día transcurría, su papá le había dado libre el día, con la condición de que iria al hospital a revisarse, llevaba un par de días con mareos y muchas ganas de vomitar, su condición no era muy notoria hasta que estuvo cerca de desmayarse en el local de fideos, ella no se sentía tan mal, ni pensaba que tuviese nada serio, pero no quería preocupar de más a su padre.

Después de esperar unos minutos la pasaron con una medico ninja, quien usó su chakra para revisar la condición de la chica, al terminar, la Kunoichi le hizo unas preguntas, algunas sumamente vergonzosas para la bella castaña, pero las contestó, notaba que la medico estaba tan incómoda y avergonzada como ella, así que era más que obvio que las preguntas eran importantes.

Tras algunos minutos de pena, y la extracción de unos mililitros de sangre para un par de estudios, Ayame al fin pudo salir del lugar que había sido para ella poco menos que una tortura, eso si, tendría que volver en un par de horas, pues los estudios habían sido pedidos como urgentes.

Cuando la peli castaña entró al consultorio le pareció extraña la radiante mirada que la Kunoichi le dirigía, aun mas extraña fue la amabilidad con la que la joven doctora le había comenzado a hablar, y el colmo de todo fue el tono meloso y juguetón que la joven comenzó a usar, llenándola de felicitaciones, era oficial, Ayame Ichiraku estaba aterrada, y las cosas parecían no mejorar, pues lo que le dijo la doctora simplemente llevó su mente al borde del colapso, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

En su vientre se formaba el fruto del amor que le profesaba a Hatake Takeshi.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, sin un rumbo fijo, caminando solo para perder un poco de tiempo, la bella castaña tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, una extraña mezcla de emociones la llenaron, se sentía feliz, confundida, preocupada, ¡Todo a la vez! Ayame colocó su mano sobre su vientre, aun plano, pero en el que podía sentir formarse a ese pequeño ángel, tan poco tiempo de saber de él y la chica ya quería tenerlo en sus brazos, ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Cabello plata o castaño? ¿Sería un poderoso ninja? ¿Un gran cocinero? ¿O quizá un excelente ninja cocinero? ¿Qué pensaría su padre sobre su futuro nieto? La castaña se estremeció, ¿Qué diría su padre? Ella no estaba casada aun, y hasta hacia unas horas pensaba que aun faltaba mucho para ese momento, ¿Se alegraría Takeshi al saberlo? ¿O diría que él no pidió un hijo? ¿La dejaría abandonada a su suerte? Ayame sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, ella estaba segura que Takeshi no la abandonaría, nunca lo haría, y su padre siempre la apoyaría, desde que tiene memoria su padre ha sido todo para ella, y aunque quizá en un principio se moleste, ella sabía que Teuchi la apoyaría en todo.

Un par de minutos bastaron para que Naruto encontrara el pequeño bolígrafo, no era difícil saber donde habían peleado, y la pieza de metal resplandecía tenuemente bajo la luz del sol, el rubio tomó el bolígrafo y decidió hablar con la Hokage, el sentía en su corazón que Hinata estaba bien todavía, pero sabía muy bien que eso no duraría si no la rescataba.

Hatake Takeshi llegó a una cueva, alejada de Konoha lo suficiente, como para que a velocidad de un shinobi normal se tardasen un par de días en llegar, estaba cansado, física y mentalmente agotado, su chakra no alcanzaba a recuperarse, pese a que Hinata no intentó escapar ni importunarle en algún modo, pero más que eso, lo que había escuchado de el patriarca Hyuga había calado hondo en su mente, ¿Estaba bien sacrificar a la chica? ¿No sería un sacrificio en vano? Muchas ideas rondaban por su mente, y no sabía cuál podría ser la correcta.

-Takeshi-Sensei, h… hay algo q… que me gustaría p… preguntarle.

-Supongo que puedo responderte, de todos modos pronto morirás.

-¿C...como murió Hikari?

-¿Deseas desperdiciar esa oportunidad en una pregunta tan ridícula?

-Sí, me gustaría s…saber eso.

-Bien… si quieres saberlo te diré con todo detalle, paso a paso como tuve que matarla, como las circunstancias me obligaron a cobrar la vida de la chica que le había dado sentido a mí existir.

-E… entonces… usted…

-No mentí al decir que la maté, y tampoco mentí al decir que la amaba, de no haber muerto ella ese día probablemente nos hubiésemos casado, yo la amaba profundamente, y lo que más deseaba en este mundo era ser feliz a su lado, nada me interesaba si ella estaba conmigo, Hikari decidió pedirle autorización a Hiashi para tener una relación conmigo, para cualquiera eso simplemente era imposible, yo, el hijo de un traidor, relacionado con una Hyuga, de nada valía que yo fuese un niño prodigio como mi padre y mi hermano, ni que fuese un ANBU, no, la muerte de mi padre marcaría mi camino por siempre, pero Hikari quiso intentarlo, y pago con su sangre, tu padre activó el sello y la hirió, fue tarde cuando llegué, el daño ya estaba hecho y ella no se salvaría, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? La persona que amas agonizando en tus brazos, rogándote que termines con su sufrimiento, no pude hacer nada por ella, más que ahorrarle dolor innecesario.

-Takeshi-sensei…

-¿Esperabas que la hubiese destazado? ¿No? Piensas que soy un demonio, y posiblemente es cierto, pero no disfrute cobrando su vida, nunca he disfrutado del sufrimiento de los demás, si por mi hubiese sido me habría suicidado en ese momento, pero le prometí a ella que sería feliz, aun no he podido cumplírselo por completo.

-¿Le prometió?

-Le prometí que sería feliz, que sin importar que ella muriese yo continuaría con mi vida, pero, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-E… entonces ¿Ayame-san?

-Es curioso que la mencione… realmente no sé cómo pensar de ella, siento algo muy fuerte por ella, no sé si es más grande este sentimiento que lo que sentí por Hikari o si es menor, solo sé que posiblemente solo la extrañe a ella de toda la aldea.

-…

-Lo sé… ella se entregó a mí, y yo solo puedo responder eso, es triste, pero nunca me puse a pensar realmente en que sentía por Ayame, se de sus sentimientos, quizá esto me pasó por que solo disfrutaba el momento con ella, y nunca pensé en más, me gustaría responderte más pequeña, pero tu tiempo se terminó, es hora de que te presente ante Serpiente.

El peligris activó su técnica ocular, haciendo que los vasos alrededor de sus ojos se marcaran, Hinata pensó que en cierta forma esa técnica se parecía al Byakugan, realizó unos cuantos sellos de manos y realizó su técnica de portales, una pequeña esfera de un tono azulado se formó frente al shinobi, que abrió sus ojos, revelando las brillantes orbes de la visión de destello aural, la pequeña esfera incrementó drásticamente su tamaño, hasta formar una especie de puerta luminosa, un lugar lleno de antorchas se hizo visible a través del portal, la poca luz solo permitían ver algunos detalles del lugar, pero uno de los pocos que era imposible pasar por alto era una especie de trono en el medio de la habitación, en el se encontraba un hombre, ataviado con la gabardina negra que caracterizaba a la organización, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de tela de un color purpura muy intenso, la joven Hyuga sintió escalofríos al encontrarse con un par de ojos carmesí que observaban la escena sin mucho interés.

-Vaya vaya, hasta que te apareces Demonio, creí que tendría que ir a terminar tu misión yo mismo.

-Tuve algunos contratiempos, pero la misión fue concluida con éxito. –Contestó el peligris tomando del brazo a Hinata y acercándola un poco más al portal.

-Perfecto, solo dámela y tu misión habrá sido cumplida. –El Demonio oculto entre las sombras observó con atención al sujeto frente a el, no parecía convaleciente, y no podía observar por ningún lugar los restos del ninja de Ame que supuestamente había ido a buscar, estaba convencido de que se referían al rinnegan, y era seguro que de haberlo implantado en el no lo escondería, siendo un shinobi tan sediento de poder como lo había considerado.

-Solo tengo una duda, Serpiente.

-¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Nunca planeaste utilizar nada de lo que nos enviaste a buscar, ¿Verdad?

-Perceptivo y sumamente inteligente, no esperaba menos de ti, Hatake Takeshi, tienes toda la razón, nunca estuvo en mi mente la idea de usar todo lo que los había mandado a buscar, en cierta forma, lo que quería yo probar, era la lealtad de las sombras.

-¿Lealtad?

-Sí, quería probar hasta que punto eran leales a mí los miembros de la Dinastía de las Sombras, que serían capaces de hacer por lealtad a la organización, tuvieron que asolar pueblos, asesinar cientos de personas, estar en riesgo de morir incluso para obtener lo que yo les pedí, incluso tu, entraste a la aldea que tanto amas, y heriste inmensamente a uno de sus clanes más poderosos, para obtener el byakugan, todas las sombras demostraron ser leales, y pronto será la hora de nuestra venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Venganza en contra de quien?

-De las naciones shinobi por supuesto, pronto iniciaremos el ataque, destruiremos a las cinco grandes aldeas ocultas Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Konoha, todas serán cubiertas por las sombras, todas desaparecerán, y seremos los únicos con verdadero poder, ¡Seremos los reyes en un mundo que solo vivirá para servirnos!

-Tú habías dicho que Konoha no sería atacada.

-Dije que trataríamos de evitarlo, pero ahora eso es inevitable, Konoha caerá junto con las demás aldeas shinobi.

-¿Qué pasará con la Hyuga?

-¿Te refieres a la chica patética que sostienes en tus brazos? No debería interesarte lo que le suceda, es tu deber entregármela, si yo decido matarla, sacarle los ojos y arrojarla al bosque, o usarla para renacer mi clan es algo que no debería de importarte, entrégala Demonio, demuéstrame que me eres leal, gobierna junto a mí en la nueva era que pronto iniciaremos.

Takeshi miró por unos instantes a la joven Hyuga, se veía sumamente aterrada, el shinobi sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, esa chica, era tan parecida a su amada Hikari, eran como dos gotas de agua, y algo que se prometió era nunca hacer sufrir a la chica que había jurado proteger, a él nada le interesaba gobernar, lo único que le importaba era que su adorada aldea prevaleciera frente a la adversidad.

-Sería un honor para mí poder ser partícipe de tus planes Serpiente. –Dijo el peligris, acercando a Hinata hacia el portal. –Pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, Konoha es mi prioridad, y no pienso arriesgar a Hinata si eso no representara ningún alivio para mi aldea.

-¡¿Te atreves a desafiarme? –El sujeto comenzó a emanar un chakra purpura, que tomó forma de un enorme esqueleto que envolvía al shinobi, Takeshi identifico ese jutsu casi al instante, "Susanoo" uno de los brazos de la criatura intentó atravesar el portal, tratando de tomar al shinobi y a la joven Hyuga para destrozarlos con su poderoso apretón.

-Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo permitirte herir, ni a Konoha, ni a esta joven, seguramente volveremos a vernos, y ese día se verá si las sombras podrán cubrir el fuego de la hoja. –El portal se cerró cortando parte del brazo del espíritu de huesos, el peligris cayó al suelo, sumamente agitado, había gastado una enorme cantidad de chakra en los últimos días y simplemente su cuerpo no daba ya más de sí, pero simplemente no podía rendirse, Konoha corría peligro, si él no les avisaba posiblemente su amada aldea dejaría de existir.

-¿T… Takeshi-Sensei?

-D… debemos llegar a K…Konoha, r… rápido.

-Pero usted n… no está e… en condiciones.

-E… eso no importa, t… tenemos q… que llegar lo a… antes…

-¡Takeshi-Sensei! –El chico se sorprendió sobremanera, pocas veces había podido escuchar a la joven Hyuga levantar la voz, y que la chica hablase en un tono medianamente audible era sumamente extraño. –Debería descansar más, no podemos volver así. –Agregó la chica, en un tono más sumiso, pero extrañamente sin tartamudear como era su costumbre.

-¿Sabes que sucederá si Konoha no se prepara no?

-Si usted no sobrevive no podrá llevar el mensaje sensei.

-Pero podrías llevarlo tú.

-¿yo?

-Si yo no puedo llevarlo, tú deberás informarlo.

-Sí, yo llevare ese mensaje sensei. –Takeshi solo pudo sonreír, era en parte extraño escuchar a una Hinata tan determinada, pero era un cambio agradable, quizá verla como una chica tímida e inocente era una imagen adorable, pero si de algo estaba seguro el peligris, es que a Naruto no le molestaría en lo más mínimo tener una novia más decidida y fuerte.

Después de confirmar que no había más sobrevivientes, los shinobi de la arena decidieron volver a su aldea, sumamente perturbados por la macabra escena que simplemente no se borraría de sus mentes, Kiba se había desplomado debido al inmenso esfuerzo que había realizado, mientras que la joven Ryukage, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio simplemente no podía dormir, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos y no la dejaban descansar, no había culpa por lo sucedido, después de todo ella había luchado a su máximo potencial, no era resignación, ni la rabia del mal perdedor, el sentimiento que la embargaba, y que seguramente no la dejaría dormir era una inmensa preocupación, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus bellos ojos esmeralda habían visto.

"Flashback"

-Onii-chan…

-Tiempo sin verte Shia-chan… Espero que el viejo te entrenara bien… sería una vergüenza matar a mi fracasada hermana menor si no pusiera algo de resistencia.

La joven morena tuvo solo unas milésimas de segundo para apartarse lo suficiente del chico para no ser calcinada, una gran esfera de llamas cubrió al pelinegro, destruyendo todo lo que quedó cerca del jutsu ígneo, los pobladores huyeron de la zona, aterrados por las rojizas llamas,

-La pequeña Shia-chan es buena huyendo, que sorpresa… juguemos hermanita, quiero divertirme ¡Venga! ¡Arde Shia-chan!

Llamas iban y venían, dándole a la chica apenas el tiempo suficiente para evadir los ataques, la joven estaba aterrada, no podía creer que su hermano la atacara con ese odio, huía como podía, tratando de no ser alcanzada por las llamaradas de Kaji, uno de los jutsus explotó muy cerca de ella, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, implorando por que alguien pudiese ayudarla, solo necesitaba un par de segundos, solo unos instantes para concentrarse y quizá tuviese una oportunidad.

Kiba había visto con preocupación la escena, había visto a Shia evadir los ataques del sujeto de la gabardina, y aunque la desesperación por tratar de defender a la pequeña Ryukage lo carcomía por dentro simplemente no podía intervenir, bien sabía que la chica de ojos verdes era sumamente fuerte, el no se sentía como una carga, o un debilucho, pero estaba completamente seguro que de intervenir solo le estorbaría a Shia, la joven gritó, estaba atrapada, boles de fuego caían demasiado cerca de ella, el chico no lo pensó más, ella necesitaba ayuda, y él se la brindaría.

Por un par de segundos el fuego dejo de caer a sus costados, decidió aprovechar esa pausa momentánea, imaginaba el por qué su hermano se había detenido, pero por más que doliera debía concentrarse, si se concentraba solo un momento más podía asegurarse que Kiba estuviera bien.

El Inuzuka estaba simplemente asombrado, había usado el Gatsūga a su máximo poder, enviando a Akamaru por un costado, quizá no esperaba causarle mucho daño, pero mucho menos esperaba que el enmascarado fuese capaz de frenar ambos colmillos con tanta facilidad, para después arrojarlos a sus costados con desprecio, simplemente no los consideraba ni siquiera dignos de morir bajo sus ataques, Kiba volvió a lanzarse en contra del ojiverde, tratando de entretenerlo unos instantes más consciente de que simplemente no podría ganarle, rogando por que los segundos que ganase fuesen suficientes para que Shia pudiese huir, o pudiese prepararse para combatir, bien sabía que en cuanto el pelinegro con el que luchaba decidiera que era lo suficientemente molesto como para destruirlo todo terminaría.

Kaji simplemente estaba aburrido, ni su patética hermana menor, ni el joven shinobi de la hoja junto a su can eran lo sufrientemente fuertes como para amenazarle, ni siquiera eran capaces de hacerle divertido el combate, pero en cierta forma era entretenido ver sus patéticos esfuerzos por vencerle, por un segundo los ojos del Ryukage se dilataron, sorprendido por un par de segundos, pero luego sonrió, al final las cosas se pondrían entretenidas, quizá su estúpida hermana menor no era tan patética…

Shia suspiró un poco, había logrado reunir un poco de chakra natural, no lo suficiente para entrar en el modo ermitaño, pero si había reunido la cantidad suficiente para llamar a dos pequeños dragones, no parecían fuertes, mucho menos imponentes, pero eran dos de los dragones más poderosos de la tierra de las llamas, Gaya, La Dama De La Velocidad, y Fafnir, el Señor De La Sabiduría, la pequeña dragona atacó inmediatamente al chico de la gabardina negra, con rápidos zarpazos y potentes llamaradas, que pese a su velocidad y precisión simplemente no podía acertar, Fafnir comenzó a enrollar su pequeño cuerpo alrededor de la joven Ryukage, formando una especie de banda alrededor de la cintura de Shia, el resto del cuerpo de la invocación subió por el torso de la joven, envolviéndolo, terminando por recostarse en los hombros de la Ryukage, colocando sus pequeñas garras apoyadas a ambos lados del cuello de la chica, con los sentidos alerta y listo para apoyar a su invocadora con toda su capacidad.

-Shia-chan ¿Segura de lo que harás?

-Fafnir-sama, esto es necesario, si no lo enfrento muchos podrían morir, por favor apóyeme, si no cuento con su ayuda no podré modelar chakra ermitaño.

-Y si te desconcentras solo un poco podrías convertirte en roca, aun eres inexperta en las técnicas del ermitaño.

-Eso no importa Fafnir-sama, es mi deber.

-Prepárate entonces pequeña. –La joven sintió el chakra natural ingresar en su cuerpo, un solo error y terminaría su vida en forma de estatua.

Una llamarada azotó a la pequeña invocación contra una de las casas, rápidamente Gaya se repuso y embistió contra Kaji, necesitaba ganar tiempo, la mirada del ojiverde le enfurecía sobremanera, solo la veía como una especie de estorbo, que podía ser retirado con un leve movimiento de manos, un golpe más, una casa volando en pedazos que caían ardiendo al suelo, una invocación que se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo, sus dorados ojos solo pudieron ver un leve destello, para después ver estrellarse contra una de las chozas a un sorprendido Kaji.

Tigre simplemente se levantó, sacudiéndose los escombros del cuerpo, la sorpresa pasó pronto, para dejar solamente la expectación por una buena pelea, se dio unos segundos para observar a su pequeña hermana, sus ojos, aun verdes, poseían ahora una pupila rasgada, mientras que una fuerte tonalidad negruzca parecía alrededor de ellos,, en su boca, marcada por una expresión seria y agresiva, sobresalían un par de colmillos, bajo las marcas negras de sus ojos habían unas marcas azuladas, formadas por cientos de pequeñas escamas, de su cabeza sobresalían unos pequeños cuernos, era claro que su físico se había modificado bastante en los últimos segundos, trató de reírse a carcajadas, pero su quijada dislocada lo hacía bastante difícil, había sido un golpe poderoso, pero en cierta forma esperaba que la chica le causara más daño, después de todo, la pequeña Shia ahora era oficialmente una ermitaña Dragón.

La joven Ryukage no esperó un segundo más y atacó, su velocidad se había incrementado de forma drástica, su taijutsu cubierto en llamas era ahora más potente, sus llamas ahora la cubrían completamente, Kaji estaba simplemente emocionado, después de tanto tiempo al fin se enfrentaba a un rival a su altura, pronto el enmascarado intercambiaba golpes con la joven ermitaña, llenando de llamas el lugar en el que combatían, Kaji conocía un poco el estilo de su hermana para pelear, después de todo ella usaba el estilo del clan, sabía perfectamente los puntos ciegos y vacilaciones que el taijutsu familiar tenía, por más insignificantes que estos fuesen, sabía cuando debía atacarla, así lo hizo, su puño envuelto en llamas se dirigió a la cara de su sorprendida hermana, quien después de unos instantes sonrió, y evadió el ataque, separándose de Tigre, quien simplemente no podía creerlo, definitivamente un ermitaño era un rival de cuidado.

-¿Sorprendido Onii-chan? La verdad a mí también me sorprenden las habilidades que me brinda el chakra natural, a pesar de que mi modo ermitaño aun es incompleto ha mejorado drásticamente mis capacidades, ahora no podrás ganarme.

-¿Eso crees? Esquivar uno de mis golpes no te garantiza nada pequeña idiota.

-Pero quizá mis pequeñas amigas ayuden, ahora que soy una ermitaña puedo usarlas sin riesgo alguno.

Kiba estaba sorprendido, al cambiar el aspecto de Shia sus habilidades habían mejorado bastante, su fuerza, su velocidad y sus reflejos simplemente eran impresionantes, entonces vio como la chica invocaba dos sai, de un color azul muy intenso, había visto ya esas armas antes, y no esperaba que la chica las usara en ese momento. La joven le había comentado que esas cuchillas estaban fabricadas con un metal especial, y que solo aquellos que fuesen dignos podían poseer armas como esas.

Shia atacó a su hermano usando los sai, moviéndose aun más rápido que antes, el pelinegro evadía las estocadas, algunas bloqueándolas con las placas de metal que sus guantes portaban, sin embargo algo no parecía estar bien, Kaji ya no reía, ni tenía la sonrisa burlona que casi siempre se encontraba presente en su rostro, su mirada estaba terriblemente seria, y su boca se torcía en una mueca de fastidio, estaba furioso, La Ryukage envió chakra a sus cuchillas, que pronto se cubrieron de intensas llamas azules, para después agitar los sai con fuerza, arrojando un par de enormes llamaradas azules en forma de media luna, Fafnir arrojó una potente ráfaga de viento, que al combinarse con el jutsu de su invocadora incrementó la velocidad y poder del ataque, Tigre observó las llamas acercarse a él, estaba harto de que su pequeña hermana se burlase de él, era hora de terminar con todo.

El jutsu impactó contra el sujeto de negro, generando una poderosa explosión, llamas azules comenzaron a cubrir algunas de las pocas construcciones que aun seguían en pie, la chica suspiró pesadamente, adoraba a su hermano, pero sabía que de no acabar con el miles más morirían, las intensas flamas azuladas de su jutsu aun cubrían el lugar en donde el cuerpo del Ryukage ardía, otra explosión sucedió, disipando el fuego azul, Shia observó curiosa el extraño fenómeno, no debía de ocurrir una segunda explosión, y su fuego no debía disiparse aun, entonces ¿Qué sucedía?

Una potente ráfaga de fuego pasó a milímetros del rostro de la sorprendida ermitaña dragón, quien a duras penas alcanzó a evitar el ataque, se dio un segundo para observar la tonalidad de las llamas, y se arrepintió, hubiese preferido no enterarse de que estuvo a nada de ser envuelta por una llamarada de tonalidad azabache, la chica miró hacia el lugar donde su ataque había chocado, y observó horrorizada a su hermano, sin un solo rasguño, sosteniendo en sus manos un par de cuchillas gemelas de un color negro.

-Onii-chan…

-Me canse de juegos Shia-chan, me canse de verte usar las habilidades que debieron de ser mías y que perdí por tu maldita culpa ¡Te voy a destazar Shia-chan!

-¿Mi culpa?

-Tu bien sabes que son estas armas. –Dijo el joven mostrando sus cuchillas. –Al igual que las que tú posees, estas son armas hechas con el acero de fuego, todavía me fastidia lo mucho que me costó conseguir este acero.

-¿Pero si conseguiste la lealtad de los tres señores dragón, por que no eres un ermitaño nii-chan?

-Fue por tu culpa Shia-chan, me advirtieron que no debía usar mis armas hasta que entrara por primera vez en el estado ermitaño, que la misma capacidad del acero de poseer el espíritu del dragón me corrompería, pero no hice caso, ¿Y sabes por qué? Por que mi estúpida hermana necesitaba ayuda, por salvarte fui maldito por estas armas, y perdí mi oportunidad de ser un ermitaño.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –Shia envolvió su puño en llamas y atacó a su hermano, el golpe fue brutal, pero no logró mover al enmascarado, parte de la tela de su máscara se calcinó, mostrando que parte de la mejilla derecha de Kaji se encontraba cubierta por pequeñas escamas negras.

-¿Ahora me crees Shia-chan? Mientras siga usando mis cuchillas el espíritu del dragón seguirá llenándome, algún día terminare convirtiéndome completamente en un dragón, y de eso faltara muy poco para convertirme en una estatua, pero eso no es problema, por que gracias a eso ahora tengo un poder increíble, mi cuerpo absorbe por si mismo el chakra natural, no necesito de invocaciones ni estúpidas transformaciones para ser poderoso, pero no te preocupes Shia-chan, no te dolerá demasiado, ¡Ahora muere!

Kaji comenzó a atacar a Shia con sus cuchillas gemelas, sus movimientos eran más veloces, y sus cuchillas cada vez estaban más cerca de rasgar la piel de la pequeña Ryukage, Shia ya no sabía qué hacer, su hermano era demasiado habilidoso, estaba claro que llevaba mucho tiempo practicando ese estilo, y ella era inexperta en todo eso, sus niveles de chakra estaban bajando ya, había peleado en igualdad de condiciones con su hermano durante bastante tiempo, y estaba agotada, el pequeño dragón que reunía chakra natural por ella estaba sumamente preocupado, sus jutsus eran simplemente de apoyo, y su joven invocadora ya no resistía más, la chica necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, un movimiento entorpecido por el cansancio y una de las cuchillas estaba por partirle en dos a el y herir de gravedad a la niña, Fafnir tuvo que des-invocarse, no sin antes sellar temporalmente esa cuchilla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitar que Shia muriese con ese ataque.

Shia cayó un par de metros lejos de su hermano, ya había perdido la transformación del ermitaño, muchos de sus músculos se retorcían en violentos espasmos producto del esfuerzo realizado, el dolor tanto de su cuerpo como del gran corte que cruzaba su abdomen simplemente ya no le dejaban pensar, de lo único que la chica estaba segura es de que su hermano la quería muerta, y que nada podría hacer para detenerlo, la joven ojiverde sintió en su piel un cálido abrazo que la hizo estremecerse, por un segundo todo su dolor, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron, pudo concentrarse un poco y mirar levemente al chico que le abrazaba, este se dio cuenta y le dirigió una sonrisa, bien sabía que Kaji los mataría, pero quería hacerle saber a Shia que pasara lo que pasara el no se iría de su lado.

-Largo basura, tu no me interesas, únicamente quiero la cabeza de la fracasada de mi hermana menor.

-No puedo hacerlo, no pienso dejarla sola.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, los matare a los dos a la vez. –Akamaru se arrojó contra el pelinegro, mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Tigre, el maldecía y trataba de arrancar al perro de su cuerpo, pero simplemente el can prefería morir antes que dejar que su amo muriera, en un rápido movimiento Kaji clavó una de sus cuchillas en el costado del perro, que ni siquiera con ello dejo de atacar, las dagas se clavaron una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Akamaru, hasta que este se desplomó inerte, Kiba abrazó a Shia un poco más fuerte, le dolía ver caer a su amigo, pero bien sabía que nada podía hacer por él, en cierta forma sabía que él le acompañaría en un poco de tiempo. –Bueno bueno, ya que las pestes se han ido es hora de despedirse, ¡Mueran malditas pestes! ¡Mueran! –Las llamas negras brotaron de inmediato de una de las cuchillas, avanzando a toda velocidad contra los dos shinobi, ambos decidieron darse un último beso, al menos caerían juntos.

Gaya forzó al máximo su cuerpo, no era una invocación poderosa, mucho menos resistente, y con sus delicados rasgos y suave voz estaba de más decir que no era nada imponente, pero si algo compensaba todas esas carencias era su inmensa velocidad, los había visto luchar, y no quería cargar en su conciencia el peso de no hacer todo lo posible por salvar a tan valerosos jóvenes, gracias a su velocidad logró cubrirlos de las llamas, usando esas mismas para cubrirse, y que el enmascarado creyera que los había aniquilado, el poderoso fuego negro trataba de destrozar el cuerpo de la Dama de la velocidad, pero ninguna llama por más poderosa que fuese podría matar a un dragón, sintió su cuerpo chocar contra las paredes de una construcción, el dolor era inimaginable al sentir los escombros de la casa caer sobre ella, pero simplemente no podía permitirse retroceder, escuchó al joven maldecir contra Fafnir por sellar una de sus cuchillas, para luego acabar con los demás pobladores, después de asegurarse de que los dos jóvenes vivían al fin pudo caer presa de la inconsciencia.

"Fin Flashback"

La joven ojiverde estaba llena de preocupaciones, su hermano era un desquiciado, y posiblemente el único capaz de hacerle frente era Takeshi, pero sabía que no la tendría nada fácil, la chica tenía miedo, como no temer cuando la destrucción cernía sus garras en contra de todo lo que amaba y valoraba, al fin la chica se quedo dormida, no sin antes rogar por que todo estuviese bien.

Naruto corría, corría sin descanso, el punzante dolor en la palma de su mano izquierda le distraía por momentos, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarlo a detenerse, sus orbes, ahora de un color dorado estaban fijas en su meta, tenía que encontrar a su amada y detener a Takeshi a cualquier precio, si era necesario recurriría a Kurama, pero no permitiría que Hinata sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido.

En una lejana cueva, fuertemente iluminada por antorchas, cinco personas observaban con curiosidad a un sujeto de negro cabello y mirada carmesí, que parecía al borde de la locura, hablaba solo, caminaba sin parar, dejando círculos por el suelo, en ocasiones se escuchaban leves maldiciones en contra de Demonio, sabían que el hombre estaba furioso por la deserción del shinobi, pero eso simplemente no importaba, ni el sería capaz de frenar a las sombras.

-Ya lo he decidido. –Habló el sujeto de la máscara purpura.

-Y qué demonios has decidido Serpiente, dilo de una maldita vez. –Comentó Tigre con molestia.

-Calla estúpido, deja que el líder hable. Dijo un hombre, ataviado con la infaltable gabardina y una máscara de color blanco.

-Cállate tu maldito Lobo Blanco.

-Cierren la boca los dos. –Exclamo Serpiente irritado. –Decidí que dentro de una semana Konoha recibirá una visita, de parte de las sombras.

-Una semana… es bastante tiempo, ¿Les dejaras prepararse?

-Si Lirio, dejare que estén listos para nosotros, ¿No seriamos ordinarios si les atacamos cuando menos lo esperan? Nuestro nombre será más grande y temible si Konoha es destruida pese a estar preparada.

-Entonces, en una semana avanzaremos en contra de Konohagakure No Sato… interesante, ya quiero destruirla y comenzar nuestra nueva era.

-"Una semana, en una semana veremos si la voluntad de fuego puede vencer la oscuridad de la sombra shinobi".


	17. Siete Días

**Perdon por la tardanza, la universidad es la muerte, pero es un capitulo largo, espero les guste.**

**SIETE DÍAS**

_Día uno_

Amanecía, las luces del alba resplandecían en el horizonte, bañando todo con su dorado resplandor, el jinchuriki del Kyubi solo bufo un poco, se sentía sumamente cansado, "no he dormido nada" se dijo con fastidio, para inmediatamente rechazar esos pensamientos y mostrar un rostro determinado, cada vez faltaba menos para que Hinata estuviese a salvo, y faltaba menos aun para que Takeshi pagara por intentar herir a la joven Hyuga.

Demonio aun se encontraba demasiado agotado para moverse, había intentado levantarse mil veces, y mil veces cayó derrotado, llevaba tiempo moviéndose solo por su fuerza de voluntad, tiempo en el que su maltrecho cuerpo le imploraba detenerse, dejar de avanzar y reposar un momento, era claro que no le sería tan fácil moverse, Hinata le miraba con preocupación, había usado su byakugan y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se había podido percatar del estado de su sensei, la chica miraba horrorizada, tantas heridas, tanto daño recibido por el shinobi hacían imposible saber a ciencia cierta que tan mal se encontraba el peligris, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que cualquier ser humano normal debería estar muerto, ¿Qué lo movía? ¿Qué era tan poderoso para permitirle moverse pese a que su destrozado cuerpo no daba más de sí?

Takeshi solo se acomodo sobre el suelo, era ya un logro enorme el poder sentarse, y no podía exigirle más a su físico, entró en el modo ermitaño para que el chakra natural cobijara su cuerpo y le ayudara a regenerarse, bien sabía que no sería del todo, pero al menos deseaba poder moverse, gracias a la percepción del ermitaño sintió un chakra muy tenue acercarse a el, y si solo pudo sentirlo por sus habilidades era por dos razones, o la presencia era sumamente poderosa, o se acercaba ya a su posición, Demonio solo pudo sonreír, ahora lo comprendía, había conocido a Naruto cuando era un pequeño, y sabía bien que su forma inquieta y torpe de comportarse no demostraba realmente lo que ese chico valía, era no solo una persona increíble, era un guerrero formidable, y sobre todo un gran estratega, era bastante evidente que esa capacidad únicamente se podía apreciar en batalla, él le había mostrado como encontrarle, y el chico había comprendido perfectamente, el solo podía prepararse, después de todo lo único que podía hacer por el rubio era darle la mejor pelea que su cuerpo le permitiese.

Hinata no lo comprendía, no entendía aun que movía al peligris para luchar a pesar de sus heridas, tenía demasiada curiosidad, demasiadas dudas de lo que en verdad movía al chico.

-Takeshi-sensei, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

-Adelante Hinata, pregunta lo que desees.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se mueve a pesar…?

-¿A pesar de mis heridas? –La chica solo asintió tímidamente. –Es curioso, yo también me lo he preguntado, que me hace levantarme después de cada combate, ni yo mismo lo se, siempre pensé que la promesa que le hice a Hikari me sostenía, pero realmente ahora no estoy seguro, simplemente pienso que solo me muevo por el simple hecho de buscar mi final.

-Pero sensei… ¿Olvido la promesa de Hikari?

-Como olvidarla, solo que simplemente fue una promesa algo vacía.

-¿Promesa vacía?

-¿Cómo prometerle a Hikari que sería feliz? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando mi alma murió con ella? ¿Cuándo mis ilusiones y sueños se desvanecieron mientras su vida se iba de su cuerpo? Solo lo dije para que ella pudiese irse en paz, he intentado cumplir con mi promesa, pero simplemente no puedo, no he podido volver a enamorarme joven Hyuga.

-¿Y en verdad lo ha intentado Takeshi-sensei?

-Creo que nunca me di una verdadera oportunidad, simplemente nunca tuve el valor para dejar a alguien entrar a mi corazón, quizá temía que la vida volviera a herirme.

-Debería darse una oportunidad sensei, solo una, usted ha sufrido mucho, merece ser feliz, y podría cumplir la promesa a Hikari.

Takeshi lo pensó un momento, ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad? Había muchas razones, La Dinastía De Las Sombras había declarado la guerra contra las naciones shinobi, había asesinado al patriarca Hyuga y secuestrado a la joven heredera, su cabeza tenía precio, y podía seguir enumerando razones, simplemente él, La Sombra Demoniaca, el asesino, el no merecía amar, el joven shinobi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, por una vez sería egoísta y buscaría su propia felicidad, por una vez sería egoísta y no buscaría solo el bienestar de su aldea, también de daría esa oportunidad que se había negado por diez años, ¿Con quién? El recuerdo de la hermosa joven castaña que un par de días atrás era la única dueña de sus pensamientos, ojala tuviese una sola oportunidad más, solo necesitaba eso, y remediaría las estupideces que había cometido.

Hinata observó no por primera y seguramente no por última vez en el día a su joven compañero, se sintió un poco mejor, pudo ver la tenue sonrisa del peligris y ella le correspondió de la misma forma, podía ver que el hombre se recuperaba, lentamente, pero su cuerpo respondía perfectamente al estimulo que el chakra natural le brindaba, la joven de ojos perlas pudo ver con su byakugan un inmenso chakra acercarse a ellos, quizá la Hinata de antes hubiese gritado de felicidad por sentir acercarse a su amado rubio, pero ahora simplemente no quería tenerlo cerca, no por qué no lo amara, el día en que ella dejase de sentir algo por Naruto seguramente los volcanes se apagarían, pero si de algo estaba segura es que el chico no entendería razones, y en el estado que el peligris se encontraba no podría defenderse.

Diez segundos, quizá menos, fue lo que tardo el Uzumaki en llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba Takeshi estaba en la entrada de una pequeña cueva, sentado sobre el suelo, mirando al rubio sin mucho interés, a un costado se encontraba Hinata, no parecía lastimada en lo más mínimo, pero en su rostro podía ver marcadas la preocupación y la ansiedad.

-¡Hinata!

-Solo estamos nosotros en este lugar, no necesitas gritar Naruto.

-¡Takeshi! ¡Devuélvemela!

¿Devolver? ¿Hay algo que debería devolverte?

-¡Devuélveme a Hinata! ¡De veras!

-Oh, entonces quieres que la deje ir, pequeño jinchuriki, pero lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, al menos no hasta que me demuestres que en verdad eres digno, quiero ver tu verdadero poder Uzumaki Naruto, quiero que luches contra mí dando tu máximo, de otra forma solamente la condenaras a ella. –El peligris desapareció por unos instantes, apareciendo justo por detrás de la chica Hyuga, colocando el filo de Moonlight Shadow a milímetros de la piel de Hinata.

-¡No te atrevas maldito!

-¿Y quién me lo impedirá?

Demonio y jinchuriki se embistieron con furia, Takeshi usaba su katana como una extensión más de su brazo, pasando a milímetros de cortar al rubio, Naruto los evadía como podía, tratando de alcanzar a su oponente con un par de cuchillas kunai, chispas se apreciaban cada que las hojas chocaban entre sí, Hinata gritaba desesperada, tratando de detener a ambos shinobi, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Maldito…

-¿No te diviertes jinchuriki-san?

-¡Detente Takeshi!

-¿Por qué? Si apenas estamos comenzando jinchuriki-san, déjame recordarte que si no te pones serio no podrás contra mí.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, deseaba proteger a Hinata, pero no tenía el valor para atacarle con todo su poder, desde que Takeshi luchase contra el patriarca Hyuga por defenderles simplemente lo consideraba parte de su familia, una persona sumamente importante para él, ¿Cómo usar su máximo contra alguien a quien simplemente no quería lastimar? Quería hacerle entender, quería que dejara ir a Hinata y que regresara, en cierta forma le recordaba a Sasuke, su hermano, por el que había luchado más de cinco años para conseguir su regreso, ¿Que sucedió con él? Nunca lo supo, según Tobi el joven Uchiha murió por tratar de contradecirle, Naruto no quería seguir perdiendo personas valiosas para él, no podría soportarlo.

-Deberías ponerte serio jinchuriki-san, comienzo a aburrirme, déjate de juegos, si no Hinata será la que pague las consecuencias.

"_idiotas"_ ¿Cómo detenerlos?, no podía verlos matarse sin más, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente hábil para intervenir, múltiples emociones le embargaban, pero si había una que destacara esa era la más grande confusión, ¿Por qué Takeshi atacaba a Naruto? ¿Por qué le provoca para que lo ataque? ¿Cómo es posible que el peligris pueda moverse? Naruto no se había percatado de nada, fijarse en los detalles no era lo suyo, pero Hinata podía distinguirlo todo, Takeshi apenas podía moverse, desde la primera vez que le vio luchar se percató de la curiosa tendencia de Demonio, tanto para atacar, defenderse, escribir, e incluso para comer, el chico tenía preferencia por usar su mano izquierda, la derecha era usada lo menos posible, entonces, ¿Por qué el chico usaba su katana en el brazo derecho? Usando su byakugan vio la respuesta sin mucho esfuerzo, su brazo izquierdo no daba más de sí, los músculos estaban acalambrados, y su red de chakra se encontraba colapsada, eso solo confundió más a la Hyuga, ¿Por qué luchar? Naruto seguramente entendería, ¡Claro que lo haría! Pero no podía hacer nada por detenerles.

Los dorados orbes del rubio fracasaron en intentar cruzarse con los azabaches ojos del peligris, su mirada era ya la característica de la visión aural, Naruto formó un inmenso rasengan, que fue simplemente desviado por una gran emanación de energía, característica del raikiri, era exactamente igual al enfrentamiento que tuvieron días atrás, el modo ermitaño no era suficiente para vencerle… ¿Debería usarlo? Odiaba usar ese poder, pero si no lo hacía, sencillamente no llegaría a nada.

-Vamos Naruto, sé que no es todo lo que puedes hacer, y si tu no piensas mostrarme todo lo que puedes hacer, creo que yo deberé ponerme serio.

Hinata pudo ver como el chakra del Hatake se reunía en sus ojos, no pudo hacer más que advertirle a Naruto, una gran cantidad de pequeñas llamas azules se manifestaron en el lugar en el que hasta hacía unos instantes se había encontrado el rubio, el chico observó con horror como incluso el suelo parecía disolverse al recibir aquellas flamas.

-¡No te diviertes jinchuriki-san! ¡Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho jinchuriki-san! –Sus brillantes ojos, ahora de un tono azul muy intenso parecían despedir locura pura, una risa maniaca surgió de sus labios distorsionados por el gesto, Hinata no entendía, ¿A que quería llegar con eso? Su confusión solo crecía con cada instante que pasaba.

-¡Takeshi! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Debes detenerte!

-¡¿Detenerme?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho jinchuriki-san!

El rubio se había dedicado a esquivar la mortal lluvia de fuego azul, simplemente no entendía, ¿Qué le había pasado a Takeshi? ¿Siempre había sido así?

-¡Usa todo tu poder jinchuriki-san! ¡Úsalo todo!

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero herirte!

-¡¿Estás seguro que podrás jinchuriki-san?! ¡Si tú no piensas ponerte serio ella pagara las consecuencias jinchuriki-san!

La mirada de Demonio se posó unos instantes sobre la chica ojiperla, ella se estremeció, sabía bien que significaba ello, Takeshi parpadeo un instante, para invocar una inmensa estrella del fatal fuego azul, que se dirigió a una inmensa velocidad a la chica, entonces Naruto lo comprendió, solo tenía una forma para salvar a su amada, el chico se concentró, solo un instante, mientras sentía el chakra fluir por su sistema.

La estrella de fuego estalló, llenando de pequeñas flamas celestes una gran zona, Takeshi cerró sus ojos, atormentado por el terrible dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez, estuvo a instantes de perder la vista, solo un segundo más y sus ojos se habrían sellado, sin embargo se sentía satisfecho, aun sentía ambas presencias, y la del rubio se había vuelto tan poderosa e intensa que era más que imposible pasarla por alto.

-Vaya vaya, te has decidido a luchar en serio jinchuriki-san.

-¿A esto querías llegar Takeshi?

-Quería verte luchar con todo jinchuriki-san, estaba aburrido de luchar contra alguien que reprime todo su poder.

Naruto trató de colocar a la bella ojiperla en el suelo, tratando de llamar un poco su atención, la chica estaba demasiado asustada como para soltarle, cuando al fin la joven miró al rubio ella se sorprendió, pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que lo había visto así, y siempre le sorprendía ver esa poderosa aura dorada que recubría su cuerpo como una gabardina, cubierta por extraños símbolos de forma circular, sus ojos, ahora similares a los de un zorro, observaban con furia al peligris, quien solo parecía satisfecho con la transformación del kitsune, el chico se enfureció más con ello, si Takeshi quería ver todo su poder, eso le mostraría.

Menos de un segundo bastó para que el rubio atacara a Demonio, arrojando golpes tan potentes y veloces que parecían cortar el viento a su paso, Takeshi los evadía con bastante dificultad, prediciendo cada uno de los puños que se dirigían a su cuerpo, y tratando de conectar sus propios ataques, siendo esquivados con suma facilidad por Naruto.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se separaron, el rubio no parecía agotado, mientras que Takeshi apenas podía sostenerse en pie, Takeshi decidió comenzar con los ataques en esta ocasión, coordinando ninjutsu de fuego con su impecable Kenjutsu, usando su katana cubierta por chakra de rayo, ahora Naruto era el que se veía en problemas, los ataques de fuego del peligris eran sumamente fuertes, y podían traspasar la protección que el chakra de Kurama le brindaba, sin embargo, si se descuidaba un instante por evadirlos, la hoja de Moonlight Shadow le cortaría sin dudarlo, la cuchilla no solo parecía sumamente afilada, ahora con la electricidad fluyendo por ella su capacidad de corte se había multiplicado, el rubio no lo pensó más, y moviéndose a una inmensa velocidad apareció a espaldas del ermitaño dragón con un rasengan en sus manos, no podía permitirse otro jutsu más ofensivo, pues le llevaría valiosos segundos que no podía desperdiciar, se había percatado que Takeshi era capaz de luchar a su nivel debido a su capacidad de análisis, podía predecir sus ataques y usar movimientos más sencillos para contrarrestarlos, pero si él se movía a su máxima velocidad no existiría forma en la que Demonio evadiese su ataque.

La esfera de chakra chocó contra el pecho de Takeshi, no estaba sorprendido, sabía cómo sería atacado, pero su cuerpo falló en ese instante, hacía bastante que había traspasado su límite, la fuerza del jutsu le arrojó varios metros, llevándolo contra una zona boscosa, derribando varios árboles a su paso, Naruto se acercó con precaución, sabía que a pesar de haberle dado un golpe tan fuerte era posible que aun pudiese luchar, sin embargo le sorprendió verlo sobre el suelo, sin moverse, con una tenue sonrisa marcada en el rostro, el rubio revisó sus signos vitales y se dio cuenta de que su corazón aun latía, aunque muy débilmente, Naruto tomó un kunai y lo acercó al cuello de Takeshi, quizá antes no hubiese sido capaz de rematar a un caído en combate, pero Takeshi ya le había presionado lo suficiente como para que eso no le detuviese ahora, por más que le doliera hacerlo era necesario, era un shinobi peligroso y debía detenerlo como sea.

-¡Detente Naruto-kun! –Hinata apartó bruscamente el kunai del cuello de Takeshi, revisando desesperadamente que el chico estuviese bien, Naruto no entendía, ¿Por qué Hinata se preocupaba tanto por él? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Takeshi la secuestró! ¡Intentó matarla!

-Hinata…

-¡¿Por qué le atacaste así?! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡Debemos llevarlo con Tsunade-sama! ¡Está muy grave!

-¡Hinata! ¡Por que lo defiendes tanto! ¡Te secuestró! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

–Naruto tomó a su novia en sus brazos, y la besó de la forma más dulce que pudo, tan solo había pasado un día sin verla, pero a él le pareció una eternidad, la amaba demasiado. -¿Por qué Hinata? El te alejó de mi lado Hina-chan, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti, la abuela Tsunade nos dijo sobre él, sobre su misión, ¡El te mataría Hina-chan! ¡De veras!

-Se cual fue su misión.

-¡¿Y aun así lo defiendes?! ¡¿Por qué Hinata?!

-No lo comprenderías Naruto-kun.

-¡Podrías tratar de explicármelo Hina-chan!

-¡No grites Naruto! Por favor, debemos llevarlo con Tsunade-sama pronto, si no morirá seguramente.

-Hinata…

La pareja inició el camino hacia Konoha, llevando al maltrecho peligris con ellos, Naruto no comprendía, pero decidió no preguntar en ese momento, en cuanto llegaran a la aldea obtendría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Atardecía ya en Konoha, los dorados rayos del sol bañaban las callejuelas de la pintoresca aldea, todo estaba normal, gente comprando en los pequeños comercios, personas caminando por las calles, sobre los rostros de los Hokages una pareja miraba el horizonte, solo pensando en el joven rubio que había partido horas atrás, ese chico rubio que había dejado de ser el apartado de la aldea y se había vuelto el héroe que había salvado al mundo de Akatsuki, la joven pelirrosa suspiró preocupada, y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su acompañante, el hombre de grisácea cabellera le miró y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, el también estaba preocupado, pero no lo dejaría ver, lo más importante ahora era que su amada flor de cerezo estuviese tranquila.

-¿Kakashi-kun?

-¿Hum?

-¿Estas preocupado?

-Quizá…

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-…

-Naruto no dejo que lo acompañáramos, ¡Somos sus compañeros! ¡Queremos apoyarlo en todo!

- ¿Recuerdas como terminaste la última vez que luchaste contra él?

-Si Kakashi-kun.

-¿Y la primera vez que le viste?

-No tienes por qué echarme en cara que tu hermano es más fuerte que yo. –La bella pelirrosa hizo un pequeño puchero, que a Kakashi le pareció adorable, el jounin tomó su mejilla y le acarició suavemente haciendo que la chica se ruborizara, ella elevó un poco la mirada, para ver a los ojos de su amado peliplata.

-Naruto no quería exponernos, él deseaba ir solo no por que nos considerara débiles o inútiles, si no por que conoce bien el alcance del poder de su rival, y sabe que ese rival no dudará en acabar con nosotros de tener la oportunidad.

-Pero él…

-Sí, el es mi hermano, pero precisamente por eso se hasta donde podría llegar, Takeshi no dudará en asesinar si con eso asegura el cumplimiento de su misión, siempre ha sido así, siempre dispuesto a todo para cumplir con su deber.

-¡Entonces Naruto está en peligro!

-Lo dudo.

-¡Pero tú has dicho que Takeshi no dudará en matarlo!

-Takeshi no es solo fuerte Sakura, es muy inteligente, y el no hace nada sin tener un propósito definido, si él le dejó una forma de hallarle es precisamente por eso, el quiere ser encontrado.

-¡Pero Naruto…! –Kakashi posó un dedo sobre los labios de la joven Kunoichi, tratando de que la chica dejase de hablar un instante.

-El estará bien, comprendo sus acciones, seguramente de verme en la misma situación yo haría lo mismo.

-Kakashi…

-Si alguien te apartase de mi lado enloquecería, eres todo para mí, y haría hasta lo imposible por salvarte. –La chica se sorprendió enormemente, ¿Tan valiosa era ella para él? –Pero, no podría perdonarme nunca, si por recuperarte, alguien más resultara herido.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Kakashi?

-…

-Anda, dímelo Kakashi-kun.

-…

-¡Dímelo por favor!

-…

-¡Eres…! –Las palabras de Sakura fueron calladas por los labios del peliplata, que ansiosos buscaban explorar cada milímetro de la boca de la pelirrosa, cuando se separaron la chica solo le miró un poco apenada al jounin, que le miraba con tanta ternura que consiguió incrementar el rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

-Pienso que mis acciones pueden decir más que mis palabras… -la joven de cabello rosa intentó hablar, cuando sintió el peso de uno de los dedos del jounin, que le pedía que le dejase continuar. –pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción… Sakura… yo, yo te… yo te amo. –Sakura sonrió de una forma muy tierna y abrazó al peliplata, no necesitaba escuchar algo que ella sabía perfectamente, pero le encantaba sentir que ella era la responsable del nerviosismo del jounin, le encantaba poder ver vulnerable al menos por un momento al poderoso ninja-copia.

-Yo también te amo Kakashi.

_Día Tres_

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho, como de costumbre firmando papeles, cualquiera que no conociera lo suficiente a la Godaime diría que al fin había decidido hacer el trabajo de escritorio como se debía, pero para aquellos que la conocían un poco mejor estaba más que claro que la Hokage se encontraba sumamente preocupada, habían pasado poco menos de tres días desde que Takeshi había raptado a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, y asesinado a Hiashi Hyuga, pese a que sabía que algo así ocurriría no podía evitar sentirse agobiada, pero sobre todo preocupada por el joven jinchuriki, que había partido unas horas después, siguiendo el rastro del Demonio Oculto entre las sombras, ¿Que podría pasarle a Naruto? Hatake Takeshi no era un rival que cualquiera pudiese enfrentar, era un poderoso shinobi, pero sobre todo era un impresionante estratega, Naruto era incuestionablemente el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, pero si había algo que los diferenciaba era la experiencia en combate, y capacidad de análisis que indudablemente eran puntos bastante fuertes del peligris. Y no era solo ese factor, si el rubio se encontrase con todos los miembros de la dinastía en la búsqueda de Hinata, no existiría forma alguna en la que pudiese sobrevivir…

La puerta de la oficina de la quinta se abrió de golpe, revelando la rubia cabellera del chico que estuvo ocupando los pensamientos de la Hokage, Tsunade se levantó en un instante, le alegraba ver al chico sin problemas frente a ella, la rubia abrazó fuertemente al chico, quien dio un leve quejido sin poder evitarlo, fue entonces que la quinta se dio cuenta, el chico se encontraba sumamente golpeado, y con dificultad se mantenía erguido, en la parte de afuera se encontraba la chica Hyuga, sin marcas de haber sido herida últimamente, pero si se notaba bastante cansada, la Hokage no podía estar más asombrada, Naruto había logrado su cometido, si Hinata se encontraba ahí significaba que el Uzumaki había logrado vencer al temido Demonio Oculto Entre Las Sombras, posiblemente el primero en lograr esa proeza.

-Me alegra que estés bien Naruto, no sabes cuánto me alegra.

-Pues, bien no creo estar abuela, de veras.

-Naruto… -El semblante de Tsunade aterró al rubio, quien solo se mentalizó como pudo para recibir los puños de la Godaime, por lo que no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente al sentir el abrazo de la Hokage vacilar un poco mientras esta sollozaba, no parecía triste, parecía relajada, aliviada.

Un leve contacto distrajo a Tsunade por un momento, el tacto terso y delicado le hizo saber inmediatamente que era la joven heredera de los Hyuga la que quería llamar su atención, la mujer se giró un poco para poder prestarle atención a la chica ojiperla, era extraño que Hinata buscara llamar la atención, la joven no dijo nada, solo miró hacia un costado de la puerta, donde la Hokage se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa de la presencia del chico de cabellos de plata, sumamente golpeado, con heridas aun sangrantes en todo su cuerpo, mortalmente frio y preocupantemente inmóvil, Godaime Hokage no perdió un segundo más, Takeshi moriría sin atención adecuada.

Un par de horas después la Hokage por fin pudo respirar tranquila, al menos un poco, el estado de Demonio distaba mucho de ser bueno, pero al menos viviría, detrás de ella, un par de ninjas médicos respiraban agitados, agotados por la intensa labor que habían realizado, se alejaron dejando al shinobi de cabellos plata recostado en una sencilla cama de hospital, con una gran de instrumentos monitoreando sus signos vitales, y varias intravenosas llevando suero a su sistema, su piel se apreciaba llena de cicatrices, pálida y sin vida, parecía demasiado demacrado para solo tener 24 años de edad, su respiración era superficial, apenas elevando su pecho, en esas condiciones cualquiera se apiadaría del chico, incluso la Hokage se preguntó muchas cosas sobre Takeshi, la principal, ¿Cómo podía seguir moviéndose pese a todo? ¿Qué le daba fuerzas para continuar?

_Día cinco_

Una celda aislada, una chica vacilante, decidiendo si entrar o alejarse de ahí, la situación no era la más normal, tanto la extraña celda, con un par de guardias custodiando la entrada, y equipada con varios instrumentos médicos en su interior, como la joven que se encontraba ahí, muy bella, de largo cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos color perla, ¿Que hacía ahí la joven Hyuga? Ni ella misma lo sabía, después de todo el que se encontraba dentro de la celda le había secuestrado y había intentado matarla un par de días atrás, ¿Era sensato estar ahí? Posiblemente no, pero ella tenía algo que preguntar, y el único que conocía la respuesta era el misterioso shinobi que se encontraba dentro de la celda.

-Hyuga Hinata, es algo curioso que vengas a verme, después de lo qué pasó.

-No es tan raro, solo que hay algo que deseo preguntar.

-Comprendo, ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntarme?

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué atacó a Naruto-kun?

-Quien sabe… Quizá solo quería entretenerme un poco.

-¡No me mienta por favor! Yo… yo lo vi, luchabas aunque tu cuerpo ya no diera más de sí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?

-No hubiese venido a preguntar de otro modo.

-…

-Por favor, dígame.

-Solo quería ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle? Atacarlo, intentar matarlo, ¿Acaso eso es "ayudar"?

-¿El quiso matarme?

-¡Usted lo provocó! ¡Lo llevó al límite de su cordura!

-Eso es bueno… -Hinata no pudo soportarlo más, y abofeteo sonoramente al jounin peligris, la sorpresa en el rostro de Takeshi podía leerse en grandes y brillantes letras sobre su rostro, si el nuevo carácter que mostraba la chica era sorprendente, el hecho de que la ojiperla le hubiese golpeado era incluso más sorprendente todavía.

-¡Estuvo a punto de matarte! Eso… eso no puede ser bueno. –Las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de la joven, un sollozo y después otro, la chica lloraba, lloraba llena de dolor, y el shinobi de cabello plata no sabía qué hacer.

-Las sombras atacarán Konoha en un par de días, y es posible que Naruto deba luchar a su máximo potencial para poder defender a su amada aldea, ahora, solo piensa por un momento, ¿Crees que Naruto, el Naruto al que amas, atacaría a alguien que aprecia, para salvar a Konoha?

-…

-Creo que no necesitas responderme eso, el no lo haría, al menos el Naruto de antes, lo que hice, todo lo que hice, fue para apoyarle, para que el pudiese luchar con todo su poder, sin importar el enemigo.

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Estuviste a punto de morir, por eso?

-Mi vida no es importante, cómo pudiste verlo, mi cuerpo ya no da más de si, incluso ahora estoy postrado en esta cama, soy un criminal, y un shinobi cuya "vida útil" ha llegado a su final, pero él está creciendo, madurando, quizá no fue mucho, pero fue mi contribución contra La Dinastía de las Sombras.

-Entonces, ¿Se terminó? ¿Dejarás de luchar?

-Soy un ninja con cuerpo de papel, mis músculos se desgarran al menor esfuerzo, mis huesos se rompen como si fuesen de cristal, no me queda nada por que luchar, una parte de mi desea poder ayudar, pero gran parte de mi corazón desea ver en llamas esta maldita aldea que me arrebató todo.

-¿También deseas que Ayame muera? –El sobresalto de Takeshi fue la única respuesta que necesitaba. -¿También deseas que ella arda junto a Konoha?

-…

-Si tú no ayudas, es posible que ese sea el resultado, es posible que ella desaparezca junto a la aldea.

Hinata salió de la celda, dejando a Takeshi pensativo, con un inmenso conflicto en su interior, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué rayos era lo que debería hacer? ¿Debía luchar? ¿Debía solo rendirse y esperar a que la muerte le encontrase? El sueño le venció antes de que pudiese encontrar una respuesta.

_Día siete_

Ayame no comprendía, los shinobi iban y venían, corriendo, saltando, moviéndose por todos lados, ella era una civil, no comprendía, y nadie le explicaba, había visto un movimiento similar un par de años antes, justo cuando se declaró la cuarta gran guerra ninja, ella, al igual que todos los aldeanos tenía miedo, pero ella sabía que nada podría hacer, no podía dejar de trabajar, incluso aunque existiese el riesgo de un ataque, lo único que le quedaba era esperar, servir platos y brindar una gran sonrisa a quienes llegasen a comer a Ichiraku, mientras internamente se rogaba por que dicho ataque nunca llegase.

La hermosa castaña también se encontraba preocupada, Takeshi Hatake, ese extraño peligris del que estaba profundamente enamorada había desaparecido hacía unos días, ella sabía que su amado era poderoso, sabía que él la quería, pero no podía evitar el pensar en tantas cosas, no podía evitar imaginar a su novio huyendo con otra chica, siendo secuestrado, muriendo, o quedando gravemente herido, la joven sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza, intentó tranquilizarse, "seguramente fue a alguna misión" pero algo le decía, que la respuesta era mucho más compleja que eso, quizá solo eran los nervios, o el miedo que la amenaza de un posible ataque infundía en todos, "Es por el embarazo" Ayame sonrió, y así pudo alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente, Takeshi la quería, en su vientre se formaba el producto de ese sentimiento.

Naruto se acercó a Ichiraku, sin la misma vitalidad que siempre tenía, Ayame lo notó, y le pareció extraño, el chico, siempre sonriente, usualmente acompañado de Hinata, alegre, bromeando con todo el mundo, ese chico no estaba ahí en ese momento, el rubio se veía sumamente triste, apagado, sin vida, demasiado callado para ser el chico escandaloso adorador del ramen que la joven castaña tanto apreciaba.

Un par de minutos después, Naruto comía su ramen, ahora Ayame estaba preocupada, no era la primera vez que veía al rubio triste, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía comer tan lentamente, comiendo solo por tener algo que digerir, eso era ya demasiado extraño.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy extraño.

-No pasa nada Ayame-chan, solo estoy… cansado, de veras.

-¿Estás seguro? En verdad me preocupas Naruto-kun.

-Amenaza de ataque enemigo, pocas horas de sueño, cualquiera tendría mala cara después de eso Ayame-chan, de veras. –Ayame se permitió una tenue risa, Naruto siempre ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿No has visto a Takeshi-kun? Tiene varios días que no lo veo, y estoy muy preocupada. –La joven no lo notó, pero Naruto se estremeció por un instante, claro que lo había visto, pero la forma en que lo vio solo le hacía llenarse de rabia.

-No me preguntes por el Ayame, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No quisiera decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré luego, cosas que tú no quieres escuchar, de veras.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Cómo está?

-Por favor, enserio no preguntes más Ayame, de veras.

-Naruto-kun, si te pregunto es por qué debo decirle algo muy importante, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Takeshi?

-Supongo que no, ese maldito sigue vivo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué le dices así a Takeshi? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

-El nos engañó, a todos, incluso a ti, en realidad es un monstruo sin sentimientos, ¿Puedes comprenderlo? ¡No es más que…

-¡Cállate! –Ayame le propinó una bofetada a Naruto, el chico le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella sentía como sus lagrimas amenazaban con liberarse y correr por su rostro, la chica no entendía, Naruto y Takeshi parecían llevarse bien, ¿Qué había sucedido para que ahora el rubio hablase con tanto rencor de él? –No entiendo, no puedo entenderlo, ¿Qué hizo Takeshi para que hables así de él?

-¿Quieres saber que hizo? Bien, te lo diré, Takeshi Hatake, hace poco más de una semana asesinó al líder del clan Hyuga, secuestró a la heredera del clan, e intentó asesinarme, ¿Me comprendes? Secuestró a mi novia, mató a su padre, e intentó matarme.

-No puede ser… no es cierto ¿Verdad? Dime por favor que es una broma ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Te dije que no preguntaras cosas que no querrías saber, Takeshi solo nos vio la cara, nos usó para poder acercarse a Hinata, nunca significamos nada para él.

-Pero yo… el me quería…

-Nunca lo hizo, todo fue para cumplir su misión, después de todo el es la Sombra Demoniaca.

Los ojos de Ayame se llenan de lagrimas, "_Nunca significamos nada para el" "El es la Sombra Demoniaca" "Nos vio la cara"_ ella podía sentir su corazón desgarrarse con cada palabra, la chica adoraba a Takeshi, le fascinaba su aspecto misterioso y callado, adoraba los pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, le encantaba la forma en que el chico le sonreía a través de la máscara, y todo era una mentira, Takeshi solo la usó como una herramienta, y ella fue demasiado tonta para darse cuenta, Ayame no pudo soportar estar cerca de Naruto, corrió, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tan lejos como sus fuerzas alcanzaron, sin importar dirección ni sentido, ¿Qué más daba ya? Estaba destrozada, sus sueños destruidos en un solo instante, solo quería correr, correr y no saber nada más.

La chica se detuvo, sin aliento, ni fuerzas, ni siquiera la motivación para seguir moviéndose, cayó sobre la suave capa de hierba, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos casi en automático, demasiado perturbada para saber por qué llorar, su corazón oprimido por el sufrimiento clamaba a gritos que siguiera corriendo, que siguiera desgastándose para no pensar, pero ella no podía, ya no podía, un par de pasos en la grama la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, dos personas, ataviadas con gabardinas negras le miraban con curiosidad, intercambiaban palabras entre ellos, pero Ayame no podía entender, simplemente ya no daba más de sí, solo pudo escuchar, "ella huele a Takeshi" antes de que un par de ojos color sangre le miraran y la sumieran en la oscuridad.

La prisión de la aldea permanecía tranquila, las rondas se ejecutaban según lo planeado, todo funcionaba perfectamente, preparándose para un posible ataque, en lo profundo del edificio se encontraban las celdas de máxima seguridad, por lo regular con muy poca vigilancia, pues las celdas estaban preparadas con poderosos sellos de supresión de chakra, la única celda vigilada se encontraba destruida, en el suelo se encontraban dos guardias, ANBUs por su vestimenta, en el interior un sujeto de cabellos plata depositaba una pequeña libreta roja sobre lo que hasta hace un par de días era su cama, una sonrisa nostálgica le llenó, pero rápidamente fue desechada, no había tiempo ni siquiera para sentimentalismos.

En el exterior, Takeshi mordió su pulgar y realizó algunos sellos de manos, tras una cortina de humo apareció Gaya, quien lejos de fastidiarle como en otras ocasiones le miró con preocupación.

-Ya están aquí ¿Verdad?

-Están cerca.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Supongo que huir no es una opción.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Mira como estas! ¡No podrás proteger Konoha en esas condiciones!

-Si no lucho así, en un par de horas no habrá Konoha que proteger. –Gaya comprendió perfectamente, y guardó silencio.

-Sabes que morirás ¿No? ¿Dejarás a esa chica?

-No tengo otra opción, ella es fuerte, se que se repondrá.

-Si quieres lucharé a tu lado, moriremos juntos.

-Solo deseo que me lleves, debes guiar a Shia, ella tiene mucho que aprender.

-¡¿Cuándo pensarás en ti?!

-Después.

-¿Darás tu vida por esta aldea, así de fácil?

-Si con mi muerte logro darle paz a Konoha, Que así sea.

**Reviews?**


End file.
